ENXEL Rayo de luna
by tenesedra
Summary: Allí me quedé un momento,respirando entrecortadamente.El corazón me palpitaba agitado, el dolor punzante de mi vientre se hacia insoportable, y algo húmedo y cálido comenzaba a mojar mis ropas. Giré lentamente mi rostro y miré al extraño.
1. Darla Sombras del pasado

*Hola queridos lectores/as. Estamos realizando una pequeña reforma al fic con el fin de hacerlo mas facil de que somos dos escritoras diferentes,y nuestros correspondientes personajes,tienen muchas historias adyacentes a la central,hemos decidido separarlas .A paritr de ahora , ésta, denominada "Rayo de luna"será dedicada a Zero y a Darla,las criaturas de las noche con colmillos jejeje,y la nueva "Rayo de sol" será dedicada a los "humanos" Seiya y el resto todo continuará igual.

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor Moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight) son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino, respectivamente**

**SINOPSIS**

"Muchos siglos antes nace nuestro querido protagonista Zero,hijo de un baron de una región de Rumania. Su destino es el de suceder a su padre en el trono,pero sucesos inesperados,lo convierten en una criatura de la noche,que vaga solitario por siglos antes de conocer a Darla. Una chica de una ciudad diferente,y de una época diferente ,la cual pasará a ser su única compañia por muchos años. Un dia, debido a una inesperada tragedia ,deciden huir y volver a la ciudad natal de Zero,sin saber que aquello cambiará sus vidas para siempre…"

****************Enxel "Rayo de luna"*******************

**Capítulo 01**:** "Sombras del pasado"**

**(primera parte)**

****** DARLA,POV ******

Corría el año 1690 cuando mi madre me dio a luz en una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, eran tiempos difíciles.

Mientras que los nobles se empolvaban la cara, lucían bonitas pelucas de rizos, y las mujeres aprovechaban para enseñar por primera vez en la historia sus bustos con aquellos escotes tan sugerentes; el resto del pueblo sufría de miseria, hambre y enfermedad. Aunque eso no parecía afectar en absoluto a la celebración de banquetes, bailes sin fin y reuniones de ocio, en los cuales, la "distinguida sociedad" participaba casi a diario.

Mi padre era un hombre humilde que trabajaba la tierra de sol a sol, luchando por sacar a delante su único" tesoro", su familia. Aun recuerdo el olor a tierra húmeda y hierba con en el que volvía impregnado a casa cuando anochecía. Su risa alegre y sus grandes manos castigadas por el duro trabajo que desempeñaba día a día, sin descanso. Pero... por más que lo intento, ya no puedo recordar su rostro amable.

De mi madre no puedo hablar demasiado, ya que murió poco después de que yo naciera al contraer viruela, una enfermedad que en aquella época era la causante de muchas muertes. Mi padre siempre habló de ella con una especial dulzura, así que debo suponer que fue una mujer excepcional.

Todo cambió una tarde de verano. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. El aire era cálido, y las flores desprendían mil aromas en aquel atardecer de un profundo color anaranjado. Ya había cumplido los trece años. Volvía tarareando una canción con los ojos entrecerrados por el trigal que llegaba a mi casa, deslizando suavemente mis dedos entre las espigas, todavía sonrojada, fantaseando con la suave tersura de los labios que pocos momentos antes me habían robado mi primer beso de amor.

Mi amigo de la infancia, Jack, se había por fin declarado. El solo hecho de volver a imaginármelo de rodillas ante mi, hacía que mi corazón se disparase de nuevo. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado...

Sin embargo, toda aquella felicidad que sentía, se desvaneció de mi rostro al llegar al fondo del trigal, cuando divisé una gran humareda que se extendía por el cielo, y que provenía de mi casa. Corrí hacia ella llamando a mi padre a gritos, pero lo que encontré fue mucho peor que mi casa devorada por las llamas.

Él... mi padre... yacía ahorcado de un cedro que estaba situado cerca del granero, el cual habían saqueado. La imagen me dejó horrorizada, su gran cuerpo se balanceaba como un péndulo, la cara ligeramente morada, y lo peor... pareciera que me mirara.

No podía ser otra cosa que la guardia del rey, ya había tenido algún problema con ellos, pero nunca hubiera podido imaginar que esto terminara así.

Toda mi vida se había derrumbado, no me quedaba nada. Corrí con desesperación a cobijarme en el trigal. Corrí hasta que las fuerzas me fallaron, y lloré. Lloré amargamente la perdida. Ahora no tenía nada ni a nadie. Pensé en ir a contárselo a Jack pero enseguida descarté aquella idea. No serviría de nada. El era el hijo del dueño de aquellas tierras, y este odiaba que "el señorito" mantuviera alguna relación de amistad con sus trabajadores. Lo nuestro era un secreto. Un secreto demasiado peligroso para ser desvelado, así que, realmente estaba sola. Pasé la noche vagando sin rumbo, sin saber que hacer, hasta que decidí ir a visitar la ciudad, tal vez allí me aceptaran para trabajar en algún lugar.

Rondé por sus calles varios días sin éxito. Al tercer día, cuando me encontraba sentada en una esquina de una tosca calle casi exhausta por la falta de alimento y con toda esperanza perdida por vivir, una señora se acercó a mí. Era la dueña de un burdel de las cercanías. Me ofreció trabajo allí como chica de la limpieza y de los mandados el cual acepté sin rechistar al escuchar los quejidos de mi estómago vacío.

Así transcurrieron varios años, en los que "sobreviví". Comía de las sobras, limpiaba sin descanso y dormía en el suelo de la cocina. A veces recibía algún latigazo cuando la señora se levantaba de mal humor, pero nada me dolía tanto como mi soledad. Mi vida había perdido todo su sentido y el vacío que sentía en mí, se alimentaba día a día en el interior de aquellas paredes llenas de lujuria y sucios pensamientos.

Mi vida de autómata en la casa de "ocio", que era como la llamaba Beneta -la dueña- fue "tranquila" durante algún tiempo, hasta que llegó el día en que cumplí los veintiún años.

En ese entonces, en el burdel, habían perecido muchas de las chicas que trabajaban en él, debido a las ETs y demás, por lo que el negocio no iba bien, y aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerme como la fregona de la casa, ahora ella quería que además yo también trabajara como una más. Yo me negué a ello horrorizada, pero su respuesta fue una sesión de látigo, precedida de amenazas con los matones que cuidaban de sus chicas.

Me encerró en una habitación y me obligó a ponerme aquellas ropas insinuantes con las que me sentía tan incómoda. Mientras tanto, preparaba la noche en la que "mi preciado cuerpo", sería subastado a cualquier patán borracho que estuviera dispuesto a pagar el precio impuesto, o superior.

Desesperada en la habitación buscaba una solución, caminaba de un lugar a otro nerviosa sintiendo como mi mundo se hacia diminuto. En todos los años de estancia en aquel lugar, nunca me sentí tan viva como en ese momento. Viva por escapar, echar a correr de aquel lugar que me había anulado por completo durante los últimos años...mi vista se posó en la ventana entonces. Era un segundo piso, la caída no dolería demasiado, y si lo hacía, prefería estar muerta a caer en las manos de cualquier apestoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me coloqué una bata por encima, abrí la ventana, me subí al alfeizar y salté a ciegas en la oscuridad. El impacto contra el suelo solo me ocasionó un par de raspones, y un tobillo torcido lo cual no me impedía moverme. Caminé tan apresuradamente como mi cojera me lo permitió. Había tardado mucho en tomar aquella decisión y sabía que no transcurriría mucho tiempo hasta que se percataran de mi ausencia. Necesitaba desparecer de allí cuanto antes. Caminé por las concurridas calles estrechas, esquivando mercaderes, algún que otro borracho, niños..., sin rumbo fijo.

Todo iba cambiando conforme avanzaba. En realidad no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

Las calles comenzaron a quedar desiertas poco a poco. Aquella parte de la ciudad no me era conocida, y no me gustaba el aire que se respiraba en ella, me apoyé en una pared, para descansar mi tobillo dolorido, y comencé a llorar angustiada, y ahora ¿Que haría? Vi una sombra moverse tras de mi, pero no me volví a mirar. Comencé a correr aunque sentí en mi tobillo miles de agujas. Doblé la esquina y vi algo moverse en la penumbra al lado derecho de la calle, así que decidí doblar al izquierdo, pero cuando avancé, me di cuenta que era un callejón sin salida. Me giré temblorosa a mirar hacia atrás, cuando vi a aparecer a los tres matones de Beneta acercarse en la oscuridad. No era ninguna sorpresa. Sabía que me encontrarían.

Las sombras se acercaron escurriéndose por las paredes de las casas. Una sonrisa retorcida pintaba sus rostros, El mas grande de ellos iba delante, y los otros dos detrás .Pegué mi espalda al muro con las piernas temblorosas y una sensación de pánico que me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Los dos que iban detrás se adelantaron y me agarraron de los brazos mientras yo me revolvía intentando escapar, Joan Louis, el líder, quedó frente a mi.

─Vaya, vaya...así que la señorita" fregona" no quería trabajar─dijo cínicamente, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con sus sucias manos. Yo volví la cara para no tener que enfrentarme con su desagradable rostro lleno de cicatrices, pero el la aferró fuertemente y la volvió a girar hacia sí, sentí como mis ojos se me volvían a inundar en lágrimas─¿Y qué deberíamos hacer contigo?¿Eh? ─Si las piernas me temblaban antes, ahora las sentía sin fuerza, el cuerpo entero se me agitaba entre los brazos de los matones, mientras leía la palabra muerte en sus ojos.

─¡¡Suéltenla!! ─gritó de pronto una voz desconocida que provenía del callejón. Una silueta de un hombre alto se distinguió entonces en la oscuridad.

Joan Louis no vaciló e hizo un gesto a los otros que parece que comprendieron de inmediato. Estos me soltaron y Joan Louis ocupo su lugar agarrándome con un brazo por la espalda con fuerza, mientras los dos se dirigían dispuestos a exterminar a aquel extraño que se escondía en la penumbra. Algo que no esperaban pasó, no se escucho ruido, alguno, nadie gritó, solo se pudo distinguir un par de movimientos rápidos, y los dos matones cayeron desplomados sin más ruido que el chocar de sus cuerpos contra el suelo del camino.

Joan Louis quedó petrificado ante tal hecho, me agarró con más fuerza y sacó una daga del bolsillo que destelló en la oscuridad, yo me revolví entre sus brazos de nuevo inútilmente, como pececillo que quiere huir de las redes del pescador.

El extraño caminó despacio hacia nosotros, hasta que pudimos distinguir su rostro a la tenue luz de los farolillos de gas que habían situados en algunos puntos de la calle. Tenia el cabello liso de un color cenizo intenso que caía sobre sus rostro rebeldemente desordenado, su tez era tan pálida como la nieve, y sus ojos tenian un peculiar color violacéo. Aunque su belleza era infrahumana, había algo en su mirada que daba miedo.

─¡¡He dicho que la sueltes!! ─repitió con firmeza.

Joan Louis lo miró con una sonrisa retorcida, aunque podía percibir que también temía a aquel extraño personaje.

─¿La quieres? ─apretó el puñal en la mano, y con un movimiento rápido me lo clavó en el vientre. Así como lo sentí entrar dolorosamente, lo sentí salir desgarrándome las entrañas. Me arrojó entonces contra el suelo sin piedad ninguna. Confusa y dolorida, conseguí darme la vuelta quedando tendida boca arriba y pude ver como saltaba el muro que cortaba la calle, desapareciendo sin más.

Allí me quedé un momento respirando entrecortadamente, el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, el corazón me palpitaba agitado, el dolor punzante de mi vientre se hacia insoportable, y algo húmedo y cálido comenzaba a mojar mis ropas. Giré lentamente mi rostro y miré al extraño. Se encontraba de pie con una expresión de frustración en su rostro, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. La sangre comenzó a desparramarse por el suelo. El sujeto en ese momento, retrocedió unos pasos como si temiera algo, y se giró dispuesto a marcharse por el mismo lugar por donde había venido. Yo me incorporé como pude alzando un brazo hacia el, mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro.

─No...No... Por favor, no me dejes. Ayúdame─mi voz sonó quebrada y débil; como nunca antes me la había escuchado y eso me asustaba. Él paro en seco y vi como sus hombros se encogían tensos-por favor…─volví a repetir. Entonces el se giró, y me miró a los ojos, y pude ver su alma en pena reflejada en ellos, un alma solitaria se perdía en la profundidad de sus pupilas. Es todo lo que recuerdo, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, me sentí mareada y caí de espaldas, probablemente por la perdida de sangre, solo sentí que me levantaban del suelo, y el viento mecer mis cabellos, y entonces la oscuridad se hizo por completo.

........Continuará.......


	2. Zero Sombras del pasado

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 02"Sombras del pasado"**

**segunda parte**

***** ZERO,POV *****

Eran mediados del siglo XV.

En una pequeña ciudad de Rumania, Cerca del río Muren. Cerca del bosque, se alza un gran castillo, el que fuera un día mi hogar, del cual ahora ya solo quedan los restos.

Me crié como un "señorito de buena cuna, o eso era lo que me recordaba mi madre, la Baronesa de aquel lugar, cuando hacia algo que ella tachaba de incorrecto. Era el primogénito e hijo único del Barón, lo que conllevó a que me educasen sólo y estrictamente para ser el sucesor del título otorgado a mi padre, desde que apenas nací. Mi infancia transcurrió en un sin fin de reuniones políticas, juicios, bailes y cenas sociales, profesores, libros de latín, clases de esgrima y reglas protocolarias. Sin contar con las largas expediciones de caza a las que me sometía mi padre, convencido de la importancia que tenia en la vida de un caballero saber el arte del tiro con arco , la caza del ciervo y demás. Nunca tuve amigos, ni un tiempo para mi mismo, en el pudiera jugar sin que nadie tuviera un par de ojos puestos sobre mí. Cada segundo de mi vida era un recordatorio de reglas que en ese tiempo no tenían sentido alguno para mí. No se daban cuenta que predecesor o no, seguía siendo un simple niño que quería correr libre por las praderas, reír y soñar.

Todo fue cambiando, conforme fui creciendo. La pequeña paz que había en aquel lugar fue despareciendo con el transcurso del tiempo. Una batalla había comenzado entre la iglesia, y el pueblo, las mujeres que creían brujas las condenaban a la hoguera en la plaza del pueblo, organizando todo un espectáculo de ello. Habían también comenzado a multiplicarse los casos de muertes por extrañas criaturas que succionaban la sangre de sus victimas, estos eran calificados con el nombre de vampiros. Aunque en mi mundo estos rumores permanecían lejanos, mi vida ya era lo suficientemente parecida a un infierno como para poner atención a ese tipo de sucesos. Yo seguía implacable cumpliendo con mis deberes con obediencia, pero con la edad también aprendí algunas artimañas para escaparme de vez en cuando de mi jaula de oro. Cuando lo hacía corría al bosque, a un lugar que descubrí en una de mis escapadas, había un pequeño lago situado en el centro de un claro. Me gustaba sentarme allí, cerca de la orilla y observar el reflejo del agua. Había días que estaba tan calmado que se podía ver el reflejo del cielo y de los árboles tan nítidos como si los observaras a través de un espejo. Me encantaba quedarme allí escuchando el suave susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, y el incesante cantar de los pajarillos, sin nadie que me dijera como actuar, sin ordenes, sin reglas, sin el infierno que me rodeaba día a día, el único lugar donde me sentía yo mismo, el único lugar donde no me atormentaba estar rodeado de gente y sentirme solo. Pero nunca me llegué a imaginar que realmente, ese lugar me deparaba más de lo que tenía planeado. Uno de esos días en los que me escabullí del castillo aprovechando la hora en que todos dormían la siesta de la sobremesa, me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa.

A la orilla del lago en el lugar donde me solía sentar, una niña de larga cabellera roja recogida en una cola de caballo, ocupaba mi lugar arrodillada tarareaba una alegre canción mientras frotaba unas prendas sobre una tabla de lavar. Me quedé allí entre los árboles observándola con curiosidad, pero con el suficiente miedo como para no acercarme a ella, pudo pasar como una media hora, hasta que la vi meter la ultima prenda sobre un gran barreño, se incorporó y sacudiéndose el vestido cargó el inmenso barreño sobre su pequeña cabeza, se metió la tabla bajo el brazo y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, comenzó a tambalearse, tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces, esparciendo toda la ropa lavada por el suelo. Me quedé un instante allí paralizado sin saber que hacer, pero cuando la escuché llorar se me partió el alma, y me acerqué a ella.

─¿Te has hecho daño? ─le pregunté tímidamente con la voz temblorosa mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y la volvía a meter en el barreño. Ella dejó de llorar de momento, y me miró con curiosidad.

─¿Y tu quien eres? ─me pregunto entre sollozos.

─Disculpa no me he presentado correctamente-contesté un poco nerviosos, aquella situación me resultaba tan extraña. ─ Me llamo Zero─dije al fin, extendiendo le la mano, ella me miró extrañada y comenzó a reírse sin tomar mi mano.

─ ¡Qué raro hablas! ─dijo con una mirada pícara─hablas como si fueras un principe─ entonces abrió los ojos como platos y me preguntó─¿Eres un príncipe?

─No─contesté de inmediato, aunque era el sucesor del Barón, aunque viviera en un castillo y mis prendas fueran como las de un príncipe, no me gustaba ser recordado por algo tan superficial como un titulo de la nobleza.

─Ah, vaya!...-dijo con desilusión. Esto me hizo sentir mal, ¿había contestado correctamente? Este tipo de situaciones no era usual para mí. Hablar con alguien que no sabía quien era yo, en cierto modo me inquietaba y me fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Por qué pensaste que era un príncipe? ─ pregunté tímidamente con curiosidad intentando arreglar aquella carita de desilusión. Ella me miro con aquellos grandes ojos verdes que brillaron como dos soles.

─ Bueno...pues...porque los príncipes de los cuentos... ─ vaciló un momento y vi como su carita se sonrosaba dulcemente.─ siempre aparecen a ayudar las damiselas en apuros.

No se el motivo, pero aquella ocurrencia me hizo reír. Una risa salió de mi garganta una risa sincera y sin esfuerzo. Ella me miró como si no entendiera el motivo de mi risa, entonces, decidí ponerme serio y seguirle el juego, me incline haciendo le una reverencia

─ Si, es así mi lady, soy el príncipe especializado en la ayuda de las damiselas que tienen apuros con las prendas, y los utensilios de lavar, si me permite ayudarla ─ terminé incorporándome y agarrando el barreño. Ella me miró divertida.

─ Eres un niño raro ─ dijo riéndose ─ pero me gustas ─ se incorporó y me tomó la mano ─ Yo soy Nerea, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

¿Amigo? Esa palabra sonó como algo tan lejano, tan extraño, pero me gustaba como sonaba, sentí como mi cara se iluminaba mientras repetía mentalmente la palabra amigo.

─ ¿En serio quieres que sea tu amigo? ─ pregunté todavía incrédulo. Ella me miró extrañada y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

─ ¡¡¡Pues claro!!! ─ cogió la tabla del suelo se la volvió a meter debajo del brazo y tomó mi mano libre tirando de ella ─ por aquí, príncipe de la ropa ─ dijo divertida mientras se dirigía a un sendero.

Conversamos durante todo el camino, fue una conversación sencilla de llevar, simple... en la que me sentí yo mismo, en la que no tuve que estar pendiente de lo que decía, ni de lo que hacia. Volví al castillo con una felicidad que nunca había sentido. ¡¡¡Tenía una amiga!!!

Los días pasaron y las escapadas eran cada vez más continúas hasta que llegaron a convertirse en una malacostumbre, cada vez que tenia un momento, me escabullía para verla. Siempre nos citábamos en el claro. Charlábamos, reíamos, y a veces me llevaba algún libro y le leía historias, otras veces las citas se convertían en lecciones de lectura y escritura, era una chica inteligente y aprendía con rapidez. Mi vida había dado un vuelco, me sentía feliz en aquellos pequeños momentos en los que era nulo a la realidad que me rodeaba.

Como cada día la acompañé hasta el último árbol del sendero que llevaba a su casa

─ ¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta? ─ Preguntó con el entusiasmo de siempre, yo vacilé un momento, y ella pareció notarlo, porque pude ver como sus grandes ojos verdes se entristecían de momento ─ Es un día importante, habrá una gran fiesta, y estaremos todos juntos, haremos una graaan hoguera y nuestro abuelo contará historias de esas antiguas, así conocerás a mis primos, ellos quieren conocerte, ¿sabes? les he hablado mucho de ti.

Yo la miré dudoso, no se si sería buena idea, pero siempre que ponía esa cara no conseguía decirle que no, inspiré profundamente y le dije al fin:

─Bueno...no te aseguro nada, pero te prometo que lo intentaré ─ su carita se iluminó de nuevo, me besó la mejilla rápidamente y salio corriendo, mientras sentía un rubor subir hacia mis mejillas

─ Ya verás, ¡¡¡te va encantaaar!!! ─ decía mientras llegaba pegando pequeños saltos a la esquina de su casa.

Estaba por darme la vuelta, cuando el estruendo de unos cascos de caballo irrumpió en la explanada que había frente a la casa de Nerea. Me volví para ver horrorizado como los caballeros de mi padre y unos monjes sacaban a rastras a una mujer de unos 30 años, de larga cabellera castaña con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de Nerea. Por lo cual supuse que era su madre o su hermana, y era cierto lo que temí, pocos segundos mas tarde mi amiga salió por la puerta de la casa corriendo desesperadamente

─ MAMAAA, MAMAAA, NOOO, NO SE LA LLEVEN, ELLA NO HIZO NADA, ELLA ES BUENAAA…─ Gritaba entre sollozos mientras pataleaba entre los brazos de uno de los soldados que la había levantado en alto en la mitad de su desesperada carrera, la madre miró hacia atrás, extendió un brazo hacia ella y acarició su mejilla dulcemente, y con una calma sorprendente le sonrió con ternura y le dijo:

─ No te preocupes mi niña, que mamá volverá pronto... ─ Acto seguido un soldado tiro de ella brutalmente tirándola al suelo que calló de rodillas, ella se levantó con naturalidad soportando el dolor , solo cuando le dio la espalda a su niña ,dejó correr las lagrimas silenciosas por su rostro. No quiso que pudiera ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro, no quiso que su hija recordara el rostro de su madre en pánico, y abnegado en lágrimas. Caminó silenciosa soportando los insultos y blasfemias de los monjes mientras miraba al cielo pidiendo una respuesta, así entró en el carro de madera, y la puerta se cerró. En ese momento el soldado que sostenía a Nerea la soltó en el suelo, ésta comenzó a golpearlo, gritando mil verdades que solo los niños saben decir, el soldado entonces la miró con despreció y la golpeó con un brazo haciéndola caer al suelo. Ese fue el momento en el que me dí cuenta de que eso no era una mala pesadilla, resurgí de un sopletazo a la realidad cuando vi a Nerea caer al suelo rebotando, con su linda carita arrugada de pena, debía hacer algo,¿ Acaso no era yo el hijo del Barón?, tenía que detenerlos, salí de detrás del árbol donde presencié toda la escena y corrí hacia donde mi amiga se encontraba situándome ante Ella con los brazos abiertos.

─ ¡Os ordeno que os detengáis! ─Grité intentando parecer autoritario, pero hijo del Barón o no, cierto era que no dejaba de ser un niño que apenas acaba de cumplir los diez años de edad. Todos quedaron estupefactos ante mi aparición ─ Debéis soltadla ahora mismo ─ continué tratando que no me temblara la voz; intimidado al tener tantas miradas sobre mí.

─ Señorito... ¿Pero que hace usted aquí? ─ Preguntó uno de los guardias incrédulo-se supone que deberíais estar en el Castillo.

─ Lo que yo haga aquí es asunto mío ─ contesté ─ y como hijo del Barón ordeno que soltéis a la dama y a su hija.

─ Señor no podemos hacer tal cosa, su padre nos a ordenado... ─ contestó él, pero yo no atendía a razones.

─ Ella es mi amiga ─ dije mientras ayudaba a Nerea a levantarse del suelo que se aferró a mi brazo temblorosa ─ Y os aseguro que Ellas no han hecho nada.

Uno de los monjes me miró horrorizado, como si lo que dije fuera algo terrible.

─ Por el amor de Dios, lo han embrujado, ¡¡Esa niña es también la hija de Satanás!! ─ dijo mientras alzaba una cruz de madera al cielo y se persignaba repetidamente.

Se escuchó un revuelo de murmullos, entonces uno de los guardias, al que conocía bien se adelantó montado en un majestuoso corcel hasta situarse frente a mi.

─ Señorito, ¿Sabéis lo que vuestros padres dirían si supieran que estáis aquí?, creo que ya ha sido bastante por hoy ,vuestra ridícula actuación debe parar, ahora tiene que venir con nosotros ─ dijo mientras me levantaba con un brazo y me situaba sobre su caballo, a pesar de mis inútiles esfuerzos por soltarme.

─ Ordeno que me soltéis, ¡os lo ordeno! ─ Grité desesperado el me agarro por el cuello de la camisa, acercó su rostro al mío y me dijo muy seriamente:

─¡¡Ya está bien!! ─y yo comprendí entonces que lo que había hecho era una tontería. Comenzó a hacer caminar el caballo despacio e hizo un gesto a sus hombres─¡Y la niña también! ─le dijo a uno de ellos, que la cogió en brazos mientras pataleaba gritando mi nombre, el caballo comenzó a galopar, alejándonos del lugar, viendo como metían a Nerea en el mismo carro donde se encontraba su madre, mientras yo gritaba desesperado y me revolvía sobre el caballo.

─Nooo a ella noooo,....

Cuando llegué al Castillo y contaron lo sucedido, me calló una gran reprimenda, pero no me importó en absoluto, solo estaba ansioso por saber que pasaría con ellas. Cosa que a lo mejor hubiera mejor sido no saber, cuando condenaron madre e hija a la hoguera, sentí como se rompía mi alma en mil pedazos, me maldije cientos de veces, por haber hecho aquella estúpida actuación, y me culpé por haber condenado a mi única amiga, dulce y gentil ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con demonios? ¿Qué diablos sabían ellos?

La condena sería al día siguiente. Vaya, ¡Qué irónico era todo aquello¡ El día que sería la fiesta de la hoguera -la hoguera de su muerte-,y de la que yo había sido el causante, y lo peor de todo es que mi madre me obligó a presenciar aquel horrible acto diciéndome:

─ Así a prenderás donde está tu puesto, la gente como ella no tienen valor alguno, ¡Así aprenderás! ─ Me regañaba ella severamente. Yo en un ataque de ira, rompí todo lo que encontraba por medio, y maldije a mis padres. Por supuesto no salí exento de tal cosa, me llevaron al cuarto de castigo de los sirvientes, y me azotaron ante toda la Corte, hasta que mi espalda quedo totalmente ensangrentada.

─ ¿Quieres vivir con los sirvientes? ─ Me decía mi padre mientras me pegaba con mano de acero─Pues así es como viven, así que mas vale que esto sirva a recordar donde está tu lugar.

Así fue como presencié el momento más horrible de mi vida, con los ojos hinchados de llorar toda la noche y, la espalda hecha trizas. Ellas aparecieron en ese momento, en el mismo carro en el que las habían recogido, primero bajo la madre y luego la hija, antes de amarrarlas se les dio la oportunidad de expresar su ultimo deseo, Nerea me miró entonces a los ojos. Yo no pude sostenerla y miré hacia abajo.

─ Príncipe, sabia que eras un príncipe ─ Yo miré hacia ella, sorprendido al ver una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, la miré con los ojos inundados en lágrimas ─ No te preocupes ─ Me decía mientras ataban a madre e hija al mismo poste─No tengas miedo, yo no tengo miedo, mi madre me ha dicho que iremos al cielo, y que algún día tu vendrás también y podremos jugar, solo será por un rato─Me sonrió optimista. Yo quería correr hacia allí y abrazarla, decirle a todos que los odiaba, que los monstruos eran ellos, pero mi madre entonces me agarró firmemente del brazo y presionó mi espalda haciendo que me doblara por el dolor.

Los leños comenzaron a arder y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su madre. Escuché como le decía: ─Mama ahora si tengo miedo. ¿Llevará mucho tiempo hasta que lleguemos al cielo? ─preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

─Cierra los ojos y se valiente mi niña─contesto ella con los ojos temblorosos, por el miedo y la angustia, y tocó con sus deditos a la niña. Mientras cerraba los ojos ella también y comenzaba a tararear una nana con una dulce voz, mientras las llamas comenzaron a crecer al rededor, yo no quería ver mas y cerré los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude, cuando escuche toser a las dos por el humo, y entonces ella gritó mi nombre, no quise pero abrí los ojos y lo vi, vi los ojos aterrados y llenos de angustia antes de que fuera devorada por las llamas.

Aquel día cambió toda mi vida, me convertí en una persona totalmente diferente sobre todo conforme fui creciendo hasta convertirme en un muchacho de unos veintiún años, odiaba a todos, y me auto castigaba día tras día, no hacia caso a las clases, dejo de importarme mi puesto, me convertí en un rebelde incontrolable, a quien gustaba contradecir a todo y a todos, me gustaba organizar escándalos en las fiestas, algunos días bebía de más, y la mujeres me encontraban realmente atractivo, sobre todo por mi titulo o por mi dinero, así que yo las utilizaba de la misma manera que ellas se interesaban por mi. Si cuando tenia diez años a mi padre le dio por cazar brujas, ahora le dio por cazar vampiros, que por lo visto se multiplicaban en la zona, y parecía ser una gran batalla, mi padre se encontraba ya muy mayor y solo esperaba que expirase el ultimo aliento para tener un poquito de felicidad.

Esa noche después de escaparme de una de esas estúpidas fiestas, no sin antes haber hecho alguna tontería y haberme bebido unas copas de mas salí a pasear por el bosque, parecía una noche tranquila, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor y el aire era calido, cuando de pronto de la nada surgió una dama entre los árboles,no se si era producto de las copas que llevaba de mas pero poseía una belleza extraordinaria, se acercó a mi, y me tendió la mano sonriéndome misteriosamente, yo la tomé sin rechistar, me besó en los labios y la hice mía. Solo recuerdo despertarme a la mañana siguiente en mitad del bosque, mis ropas a un lado, pero la dama había desparecido.....

...................continuará................


	3. Darla Comenzando una vez más

**los personajes Seiya(Sailor moon)y Zero(Vampireknight)son propiedad de Naoko,y de Matsuri hino respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 03 "Comenzando Una vez más"**

******DARLA,POV******

Aquel tren parecía tardar una enternidad en llegar a su destino. Zero se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente tendido a lo largo de los dos sillones,con las manos detras de la nuca. Escrutaba con sus pálidos ojos violetas,el techo del vagón, como si en él se encontraran todos los misterios de la vida.

Me quedé observandolo un momento. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo denuevo. Estaba autocastigandose otra vez. Sentí unas ganas terrible de levantarme de mi asiento y gritarle que lo dejará ya; Que ya era suficiente, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Así que apreté los dientes con impotencia y guardé silencio. Me revolví una vez más en mi asiento nerviosa y dejé caer la cabeza apoyándola contra el cristal de la ventanilla , mientras mi mirada se perdía entre los troncos de los árboles que se alejaban rápidamente.

Con Zero todo fue siempre algo fuera de lo común,desde aquella noche que me recogiera casi sin vida de la fría acera de aquella oscura calle. Esa noche en la que mi vida cambió por completo. Por mucho tiempo que transcurra no creo que olvide aquellos ojos tristes y solitarios con los que me encontré, mientras la oscuridad me inundaba por completo.

"Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Estaba oscuro . El aire se colaba entre los cristales rotos de las ventanas de aquel lugar. A pesar de que era invierno no sentía ni frio ni calor . Tampoco sentía dolor. Solo podía sentir el duro contacto de la mesa de piedra donde Me encontraba tendida . Mis ropas estaban a un lado , cerca de un barreño de madera lleno de agua manchada y unos cuantos paños ensangrentados, lo que me hizo recordar la horrible encerrona de Joanlouis y sus hombres.

Miré mi vientre desnudo con miedo,pero para mi sorpresa donde se clavara el puñal de Joan louis no habia nada,ni un simple rasguño "¿Cómo podía ser posible?" Toqué mi vientre con cuidado, pero no. Realmente no había nada. Ni rastro de sangre, lo cual, me hizo estar todavía mas confusa.

Me incorporé con cuidado y Miré a mi alrededor algo aturdida. Estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, los girones de lo que un dia fueran cortinas, revoloteaban sin cesar pegadas a los restos de madera y cristal de las ventanas. Las telarañas colgaban de las esquinas, y una gruesa capa de polvo cubría los restos putrefactos del mobiliario; Por lo que pude imaginar que me encontraba en una casa abandonada .

Recorrí minuciosamente con la mirada cada esquina de la habítación hasta que encontré lo que buscaba desde el principio. Aquel misterioso muchacho que me había salvado, tambien se encontraba allí ; Cerca de unos grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón de piedra. Sentado sobre el polvoriento suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Su rostro seguía siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba, peroTenia un aspecto abatido. Las manos sostenían su cabeza, y una expresión de angustia se dibujaba en su rostro, como la de alguien que ha hecho algo terrible. Tenía las ropas manchadas de sangre, al igual que las manos y parte de la cara. Sabía que era sangre porque "¿La podia oler?".

Apoyé mis pies sobre el polvoriento suelo ,y me quedé allí parada un momento observandolo sin saber que hacer. Al fin decidí acercarme . Él se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que pareció no percatarse de mi presencia. Realmente no sabía que decir ante lo inexplicable de aquella situación, así que carraspeé para llamar su atención.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí lentamente sorprendido-¿Pero tu no habias..?tu estabas...muerta.-dijo casi en un susurro como si estuviese mirando un espejismo-yo te he...-su expresion torno derrepente a horror al mirar mi vientre intacto,y cuando fijó su mirada en la mia se sobresaltó.

Yo no entendía nada-¿Que me ha pasado?-fue lo unico que acerté a preguntar.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo,con aquella expresión de horror e incomprensión en sus ojos, mientras retrocedia hacia las puertas del balcón

-No te acerques!no te acerques a mi!-gritó antes de salir al balcón y saltar de él con una increible agilidad despareciendo como el humo.

Una rafaga de viento se coló removiendo mis cabellos, salí al balcón tras Él. "No se podia marchar ..tenía que explicarme...". Intenté buscarlo con la mirada,pero había desaparecido. Me había dejado sola sumida en un mar de dudas e incomprensión. Aunque en ese preciso momento no pude preocuparme por ello, ya que me encontraba demasiado ensimismada observando la ciudad,

La noche estaba despejada, y la luna brillaba alta en el cielo estrellado, el brillo de la luna parecia mucho mas intenso a como nunca antes lo recordara, veía la ciudad tan nitidamenete como si fuera de día "Increible". Saqué la mitad de mi cuerpo doblándolo sobre la barandilla de piedra tallada.

La brisa me trajo entonces un fuerte aroma compuesto de cientos de olores diferentes y de sonidos que venian de todos los rincones de la ciudad, desde el llanto de un bebé, al caer de una aguja contra el suelo. Esto me asustó. Me escurrí de vuelta dentro de la oscura estancia sobresaltada ante tal hecho, y me acurruqué en el rincón más apartado y angosto .

Allí me quedé hecha un ovillo, sintiendo como los sonidos crecian con mas fuerza hasta convertirse en un estruendo ensordecedor que junto a los fuertes olores se convirtieron en un desagradable delirio , Rogué durante horas la vuelta de aquel misterioso muchacho, vigilando constantemente desde mi rincón, el balcón por donde horas antes había desaparecido.

Amaneció ,pasó el dia y volvió a llegar la noche, pero como era de esperar, él no había vuelto. Cada vez me sentia peor . Algo que no conocía me impulsó a salir de aquel edificio contra mi voluntad. Caminé guiada por mi instinto como un fantasma sonámbulo por las calles desiertas.

El olor a sangre y el llanto de un bebé cercano llamó mi atencion,sobre el resto . Caminé hacia ellos , doblé la esquina, y me encontré con la terrible escena.

Una mujer yacia muerta en la acera sobre un gran charco de sangre , los ojos aun abiertos de terror, y en sus brazos rigidos, un bebé lloraba angustiado "¿Quien a podido ser capaz de esto?" pensé, pero a decir verdad en aquella época ese tipo de sucesos eran el pan de cada día.

Me acerqué a la señora y cerre como pude sus ojos, luego recogí cuidadosamente el bebé de sus brazos, y lo acurruqué en mi pecho, no se como pasó , solo recuerdo que el bebé dejó de llorar por fin, pero cuando lo separé de mi pecho, quedé horrizada a l ver que yacia muerto entre mis brazos manchado de sangré, y que en mi boca podía sentir el sabor de esa sangre.

Caí de rodillas al suelo espantada, sujetando a aquella inerte criatura entre mis manos mientras gritaba de impotencia "¿en que tipo de monstruo me había convertido?". Y cuando levanté la mirada.........., ahí estaba Él , depié frente a mí. La culpabilidad y la compasión brillaba ahora en sus ojos. Se puso a mi altura y me quitó el bebé de los brazos volviendo a dejarlo cuidadosamente donde yo lo había encontrado. Me quedé allí inmovil, sin poder articular palabra. Él se volvió a mi, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos obligandome a mirale a los ojos.

-No te preocupes ,a todos nos pasa alguna vez- me dijo tristemente.

Yo me deshice de sus manos con un gesto brusco pero el me agarró de las muñecas y me atrajo hacia él apretandome contra su pecho. Al principio me resistí a ese abrazo, me revolvi y lo golpee con rabia

-Noo..no....nooo!!- grité, pero pronto me rendí entre sus brazos agarrándome a Él como si en ello se me fuera la vida y lloré amargamente. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la mia

-Perdonamé, te prometo explicartelo todo. ya nunca te dejaré sola, nunca..-

Despues de esa noche, comprendí que mi vida ya nunca volvería a ser la misma, pero realmente, no me importó sabiendo que tenia a Zero a mi lado para guiarme y acompañarme. Así fue como aprendí todo sobre lo que eramos. Nunca imaginé que aquellas historias de miedo que contaba la gente sobre aquellas míticas criaruras que rondaban en las noches, ,vivían eternamente y se alimentaban de sangre humana, fueran realmente ciertas hasta que me convertí en una de ellas. "Si , somos lo que vosotros denominais "vampiros".

Al principio me costó reconocer que me había convertido en aquella especie de monstruo salvaje, pero gracias a Zero me pude convencer que no tenia por que ser forzosamente algo tan terrible.

Nos alimentamos de las sangre de animales durante varios siglos, "suena divertido, pero es cierto, nos hemos hecho compañía durante siglos", Hasta que un día descubrí, aprovechando una de mis carrera como química bióloga , un brebaje que nos nutria y nos abstenia de tener que succionar la sangre de ninguna criatura. porque siempre me parecíó igual de terrible robarle la sangre a los animales como a los humanos, ya que ellos eran igual de animales que los otros y nunca me gustó la idea de dañar a a nadie. Recorrimos las ciudades de diversos paises, mudandonos cada vez que llegaba la hora oportuna, y viviendo mil aventuras, pasando a traves de momentos felices y momentos tristes, pero siempre el uno al lado del otro hombro con hombro, hasta el dia de hoy"

La campana del tren comenzó tintinear, mientras anunciaban por el megáfono el fin del trayecto. Despegué la cabeza del cristal al observar un gran cartel donde habia escrito con letras grandes "Estacion de Alba iulia" y suspiré alividada. Si no recordaba mal, este había sido el viaje más largo e insulso que nunca había hecho.

Miré a zero "No podia ser verdad" si no es porque pestañeaba de vez en cuando , podria haber tenido la sensación de que en vez de un asiento y mi compañero, había tenido una pancarta publicitaria anunciando el proximo perfume masculino para este otoño, durante todo el trayecto. No se había movido ni un céntimetro desde que se tirara a lo largo de los dos sillones.

El tren se detuvo por completo y la gente comenzó a bajar. El seguia sin moverse; continuaba con aquella cara de memo mirando el maldito techo del tren. Ya no pude soportarlo más . Me levante y le lancé una patada hacia el costado , que Él paró sin mucho esfuerzo con una mano, haciendome caer de nuevo en el asiento

-Ya lo se..-dijo inexpresivo

Yo me crucé de brazos y le saqué la lengua indignada. Él se incorporó cabizbajo, recogió su maletin y salió del vagón sin mirame a la cara siquiera. Suspiré tristemente y me quedé un momento más sentada, intentando cambiar aquella tristeza por algo más productivo. Tomé dos bocanadas de aire, recogí mis pertenecias y salí por la puerta intentando convencerme de que las cosas irian mejor. "Todo es cuestión de tiempo" me animé a mi misma.

Mientras caminamos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna, escepto un par de veces que consultamos el mapa para verificar que ibamos en la dirección correcta. El cielo se había encapotado y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a azotarnos "perfecto" pensé irónicamente, "eh aqui nuestra bienvenida".

A decir verdad, la idea de volver a la ciudad que un dia fuera el hogar de Zero, no me había hecho ninguna gracia desde que Él me lo propusiera en aquel hostal de Francia, en el que estuvimos hospedados durante una semana mientras decidiamos a donde ir. No es porque le tuviera una tirria especial a aquel pequeño lugar del cual no sabía nada. Era, solo que no me parecia lo mas adecuado en aquellas circunstancias.

Zero se encontraba mal, desde que huyeramos de aquella ciudad. Y pensé que volver a un lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos amargos no le ayudaría para nada a deshacerse de aquel aire lóbrego que lo envolvía. Pero el insistió tanto. Yo por mi lado podria haberme negado y haber continuado mi vida ,pero no podía dejarlo solo. Aunque a veces dudaba si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque por mas que intentaba ayudar, nada parecía ser suficiente, aveces me sentía como una completa inútil.

Los dias siguientes a que entraramos en nuestro nuevo hogar, pasaron monotonos, sin mucho que esperar. Zero se pasaba las horas tirado sobre la cama de su recamara como lo hiciera en el tren . A veces salía por la puerta sin dar explicaciones y desaparecía durante horas.

Yo mientras tanto intentaba pacientemente esperar a que las aguas se calmaran y volvieran a su cauce. Todo llegó a su limite el dia que llegó el camion de la mudanza con nuestras pertenecias personales, ya que la casa nos la vendieron ya amueblada.

Mientras yo abría las cajas y colocaba las cosas en su sitio. Zero simplemete sacó su guitarra electrica, el amplificador y comenzó a tocar con furia sentado sobre alguna de las cajas.

Si al menos la música que tocaba hubiera tenido algun sentido, seguramente no me hubiera salido de mis casillas. Pero no hacía mas que rasguear las cuerdas sin ton ni son haciendo que la distorsión retumbara en las paredes de las dos plantas.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Despues de dos horas de aquel terrible ruido amelódico, mi paciencia se desbordó de los límites. Me dirigí directamente al amplificador y desconecté la banana

-!!!Ya está bien!!!! ¿¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así?? !!¿¿crees que de esta manera vas a arreglar algo??! !!¿¿De verdad lo crees? - grité soltando toda la furia que había contenido durante mucho tiempo.

Él levantó la mirada y me observó con esa inexpresión, dejó la guitarra, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida sin mostrar un atisbo de querer contestarme. Cosa que me sacó mas de mis casillas.

-!!!Ya se que la matastes!! !!La mataste!! ¿¿ Y qué?? - Iba saliendo por el umbral de la puerta pero encogió los hombros y se quedó congelado al escuchar, había pronunciado las palabras magicas- !!!Ya se que era una buena amiga, que la querias!! ¿!¿Y qué?!? ¿!¿A caso piensas que eres el unico que lo pasa mal?!? !!Yo tambien la queria!!, !!Pero lo que a mi me pase no te importa!! !¿!¿ verdad?!? . !!! No te puedes tirar así toda la vida!! !!Alguna vez nos pasa a todos!! ¿!¿Recuerdas?!? ¿!¿Recuerdas lo que me dijistes?!? !!!Somos lo que somos y ese tipo de errores pueden ocurrir maldita sea!!!! - terminé totalmente enfurecida de la impotencia.

- Lo siento- fue lo unico que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Unos momentos despues comencé a sentirme mal. Tal vez me habia exasperado demasiado. "No deberia haber sido tan cruel con el, no le deberia haber dicho esas cosas" me autoculpaba.

Aguanté una hora más antes de salir por primera vez desde que llegamos de aquella casa en su busqueda. Seguí su rastro adentrándome en un bosque que había cercano al hogar, pero a mitad de camino desistí de mi intento. Seguramente lo menos que le pateceria seria verme despues de la sartada de barbaridades que le habia dicho.

Apoyé mi espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol cabizbaja, miré al cielo, y comencé a tararear uno de los temas que cantabamos juntas Eena y yo, pero la voz se me quebró cuando llegué a mitad del estribillo y comencé a llorar

-¿Porqué Zero por que?, había estado tan pendiente de él que no había reparado en mí. Tal vez esa era la excusa, preocuparme lo suficiente por Zero para no tener que hacerlo por mí. Pero la echaba en falta tanto o mas que él.

Eena era la chica que tocaba el bajo en nuestra banda en la ultima ciudad en la que vivimos. Una muchacha adorable, la cual se hizo muy amiga nuestra ,sobre todo de Zero, y esque yo creo que siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Pero nunca se dió cuenta ,de que Él solo la quería como una amiga.

No se que pasó aquella noche despues de la gira. Se había hecho tarde. Yo fui a dejar en el auto al resto de los componentes de nuestra banda a sus casa, menos a ella que vivía cerca de allí, y que se quedó conversando con Zero en el local.

Ese dia habiamos estado tan liados con los preparativos, que no nos había dado tiempo de alimentarnos bien. Supongo que fue eso no lo se...y tambien supongo que ella se acercó mas de la cuenta ignorando el peligro que ello conllevaba. Pero realmente no se que pasó esa noche.

Solo sé que Cuando volví al local, solo la encontre a ella ,palida y sin una gota de sangre en sus venas. Pero ni rastro de zero. Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevabamos juntos ,estabamos metidos en un lio,y de los grandes. La dejé allí con todo el dolor de mi corazón y me fui en busca de Zero. Tuvimos una terrible discusión,pero conseguí convencerlo, de que nos teniamos que ir de allí de inmediato,antes de que sospecharan de nosotros. Así fue como huimos ,cambiamos nuestros pasaportes, y vagamos por algunas ciudades antes de parar en aquella pension de Francia, donde Zero decidiera al fin venir aqui.

...................CONTINUARÁ.....................


	4. Zero Un tiempo para meditar

**los personajes Seiya kou(Sailor moon)yZero Kiryu(Vampireknight)son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**capitulo04"un tiempo para meditar"**

*****ZERO,POV*****

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Era probable que un sudor frío acompañado de un escalofrío hubieran recorrido mi espalda en ese instante. Pero no era el caso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era sentir como un humano. Aunque eso no me quitaba el malestar.

" ¿Porqué había tenido que recordarmelo? " Caminé escaleras abajo, intentando controlar la velocidad de mis piernas para no levantar sospecha entre los vecinos. Las palabras de Darla hacian eco en mi cabeza " La mataste!! " Algo dentro de mí iba a explotar " ¿Porqué tenía que decirlo? " Me sentía furioso.

Crucé la calle con rapidez, hasta que llegué a la linde de aquel bosque tan conocido por mí " La mataste!! " Volvió a repetir aquella voz .Apreté los dientesy golpeé un árbol cercano que comenzó a tambalearse de lado a lado. me giré hacia la maleza y comencé a correr como si quisiera huir de mi mismo, sintiendo como el aire azotaba mi rostro con fuerza. Los árboles pasaban a mi lado a la velocidad de la luz , pero los pensamientos seguían como una ruleta incesante en mi mente. Ellos parecían tener mas fuerza que mis piernas, no querían abandonarme. Entonces sentí que tenía que verlo. Tenía que ir a mi claro; A ese punto de escape que siglos antes me había resguardado de la maldita realidad que me rodeaba .

Desde que llegara allí , habia visitado muchos otros sitios, menos aquel. De alguna manera lo había estado evitando. No había puesto un pie sobre aquel claro desde que mi amiga fue injustamente abrasada viva, pero ahora sentía que lo necesitaba. Siempre fue mi burbuja de tranquilidad mientras el infierno se extendía al rededor de mi vida. La situación ahora era diferente. Un lago rodeado de árboles, lleno de recuerdos de cierta peliroja saltimbanqui, no sería suficiente para despegarme de aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ni siquiera sabía si ese lago aún existía,pero algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que ir allí.

La ciudad había cambiado increiblemente desde que la abandonara siglos antes . Muchos de los edificios que recordaba de mi infancia habían desaparecido y otros habian ocupado su lugar. Parte del bosque habia sido desforestado y construido sobre él.

El castillo sin embargo seguía en el mismo sitio y de una pieza,aunque ya nadie vivia en él. Había sido convertido en un a especie de "Museo histórico..." bobadas!!. No había llegado a entrar pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Tenía curiosisdad por ver que tipo de "chatarras" habían encerrado en hurnas de cristal con cientos de alarmas de seguridad a sus alrededores. El olor de personas cerca de donde me encontraba, hizo que mis piernas frenaran en seco en mitad del bosque. Me asomé entre los arboles a mirar con curiosidad.

Un espacio circular se abría entre la maleza, en cuyo centro se erguía un gran roble ,y a sus pies, una pareja de enamorados entre risitas se dedicaban a dibujar sobre la corteza del árbol . No transurrió mucho tiempo; Cuando la pareja se alejó por el sendro, agarrados de la mano y bromeando entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando salí de mi escondite y me adentré en el claro.

Me acerqué con curiosidad,¿Qué sentido tenía abrir un claro con un sendero en mitad de ninguna parte?,al llegar a sus pies encontre una placa metalica donde había escrito con letras en relieve,"el roble de los amantes"miré su corteza,estaba garabateada con miles de corazones,entre ellos pude ver todavia verde y sangrante el corazon dibujado por la pareja que se acababa de marchar,Elina y joshua decia. mire a mi alrededor y de vuelta al grueso tronco,una corriente electrica recorrió mi espalda ....Aquel lugar.....la forma de aquella hondonada,y aquel robusto roble; Aunque era mas grueso y erguido, me era algo dificil de olvidar. Volví a mirar el letrero ,y no pude evitar sentírme irritado. No Sabía que tipo de leyenda tendria aquel arbol,pero la mia no era exactamente de cuento de hadas, si yo le hubiera puesto nombre, lo habría llamado"roble del camino al infierno".

Las imagenes de aquella madrugada en la que mi sobervia y unas gotas de alcohol,me traicionaron ,afloraron en mi mente.

"Aquella estúpida fiesta de la que escapé completamente hebrio después de que el conde de Nulich me ofreciera tener en cuenta a su hija a lo hora de contraer matrimonio...

Yo le contesté groseramente , que lo tendría en cuenta si aquella foca se afeitaba el bigote.

Se armó un tremendo escándalo a mis espaldas mientras yo desparecía tranquilamente por la puerta de salida con una botella de vodka mediovacía en mi mano.

No es que su hija no fuera hermosa. Muchas de ellas lo eran. Pero estaba harto de toda aquella parafernalia de fiestas y banquetes sin fin,en el que la hipocresia y la envida reinaba,debajo de las cínicas sonrisas y la diplomacia . Ninguna de aquellas glamurosas damas ataviadas con joyas y satín me veían mas allá de aquel título de la nobleza que estaba cercano a heredar ; y esos francamente ,me irritaba.

Bebí un sorbo más de la botella dejando el edificio a mis espaldas y me adentré en el bosque buscando la tranquilidad de la noche. Caminé sin rumbo fijo un buen rato, disfrutando del silencio solo irrummpido por el canto de los grillos y de algunos animales norturnos,mientras saboreaba los restos de mi botella amiga.

Un gran roble en mitad de aquel bosque llamó mi atención. No solo por su grandeza, sino porque era el único de su especie en los rededores. La madera de su grueso tronco parecía confortable, así que decidí apoyar mi espalda en él mientras me dediqué a deleitarme con los rayos de luna llena que se colaban entre sus hojas.

"Ella si era hermosa", pensé apurando el último trago de la botella y dejándola caer de mi mano. Cuando bajé la mirada, una dama apareció de la nada ante mí . Tenía la piel tan pálida que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna,llevaba una elegante y larga capa ,se detuvo frente a mi,y se deshizo de la gran capucha que escondía su rostro: Asomaron unos rasgos finos y delicados,sus ojos azulados brillaban con intensidad. Su larga cabellera plateada se revolvió ligeramente con la brisa de la noche,y un dulce aroma me aturdió los sentidos. El vodka se me habia subido a la cabeza de sobremanera,y todo se volvió confuso. Aquellos ojos bellos pero aterradores,el sabor de sus labios dulces y amargos al mismo manos estaban heladas pero quemaban sobre la piel,lo que me quedaba de sentido común se perdió entre sus gélidos brazos.

La luz de los primeros rayos de sol dolían en los ojos. Me incorporé y miré confuso a mi alrededor. Árboles y mas árboles. Mi camisa se encontraba entre la hojarasca. Me froté los ojos con la palma de las manos "entonces...¿había sido real?". La verdad, no tenía ganas de pensar en aquello, estaba mas concentrado en la fuerte jaqueca que me había comenzado a azotar las sienes, lo que me recordó que de nuevo había bebido de mas. Me froté suavemente con la llema de los dedos intentando suavizar el dolor inutilmente. La imágenes de la noche anterior surcaron de nuevo mi mente,borrosas e interrumpidas. Me incorporé lentamente "vas a tener que dejarlo" Pensé mientras intentaba colocarme la camisa correctamente. Estaba casi convencido que fue obra de mi imaginación, seguramente me había quedado dormido en aquel tronco despues de haberme terminado la botella y lo había soñado todo.

Tenía la boca seca, así que me dirijí con pasos garbos al riachuelo que corría cerca de allí. Me arrodillé en la orilla y tomé agua entre mis manos. Bebí pero la sed no parecía desaparecer, sin duda era la peor resaca que recordara tener nunca. Me eché agua sobre la cara para ver si me espabilaba, un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda,me toqué la frente y la sentí ardiendo "Perfecto,encima habia cogido frio por dormir a la intamperie". al incorporarme mis piernas temblaron ligeramente,y me sentí débil. En definitiva , llegué a la conclusión,que no solo tenía un resacón de muerte , si no que encima me habia puesto enfermo. Necesitaba descansar ,mas que nunca anhelé haber despertado en mi lecho ,caminé de vuelta al castillo lentamente dando tumbos, usando de vez en cuando los troncos de los árboles como punto de apoyo"ni una gota mas"me repetía una y otra vez.

Al traspasar el portón de madera de la entrada,mi madre me esperaba como otras veces para soltarme el sermón oportuno,seguramente por lo de la noche anterior en la fiesta,no era la primera vez,aunque no había abierto la boca ya parecía escucharla,sabía lo que me diria. En otra ocasión me hubiera dado lo mismo, habría hecho como el que escuchaba pacientemente,y luego me hubiera marchado a dormir tranquilamente haciendo caso omiso a la reprimenda,pero aquel día sinceramente no tenía la paciencia de escucharla.

Para mi sopresa,no dijo nada. Se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, -Querido estas,pálido- Dijo alarmada tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Sentí que las fuerzas me fallaban y que los párpados se me cerraban. Pasé mi brazó alrededor de sus hombros y me dejé caer sobre Ella.

El resto lo recuerdo borrosamente. Un revuelo de voces a mi alrededor que hacían eco en mi cabeza,mientras los pasillos de piedra ,las luces de las antorchas y los rostros de los cuadros de mis ancestros que parecía que me observaran desde el ultratumba ,pasaban velozmente ante mis ojos,todo se oscureció y me sumí en un profundo y agitado sueño febril.

Los ojos de aquella dama aparecian una y otra vez en aquel sueño. Sus manos de hielo se escurrían incesantes sobre la piel de mi espalada sudorosa y ardiente de deseo. Sus piernas se atenazaron al rededor de mi cintura dejandome totalmente atrapado entre sus redes,aunque yo tampoco hacía por escapar de ellas. A veces al despegar mis labios de los suyos, me pareció escuchar una risita malvada salir de entre sus dientes, pero no le presté atención. Me encontraba mas concentrado en recorrer la anatomía , de aquella piel sedosa y fría como el hielo. Totalmente entregado a la pasión, la sujetaba con fuerza apoyando su espalda contra la corteza del gran árbol, mientras me deslizaba entre sus piernas sin pausa. Cuando parecía que el mundo a mi al rededor iba a estallar,ella hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello,y sentí como sus afilados dientes se me clavaban como cuchillos. Pero yo solo me dejé vencer ante aquel sentimiento de lujuria. La apreté contra mi cuerpo aun con mas fuerza mientras veia el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Entonces sus manos me atenazaron como el acero , todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor,y me desplomé entre sus brazos de hielo.

Me desperté de golpe,incorporandome sobre el lechoy me llevé una mano a mi cuello. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente,los escalofrios me hacian tirirtar,lo que me decia que la fiebre había aumentado. Respiraba agitadamente y con dificultad,y el sentimiento de debilidad se había acrecentado; Pero mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad casi increible. Me levanté de la cama con esfuerzo y caminé tambaleandome y encorvado hacia la comoda. Me dejé caer sobre ella con mi mano libre y me miré al espejo. El reflejo de lo que ví en él me dejó horrorizado. Estaba increiblemente pálido,las ojeras violáceas hacían parecer que tenía los ojos hundidos. El cabello húmedo y apelmazado sobre la frente,y las gotas de sudor resbalaban incesantes por mi rostro. Una punzada en el corazón me hizo doblarme sobre la cómoda y se me hizo aun mas dificil el respirar. El aire salia y entraba a mis pulmones con un sordo silvido, era como si la garganta se me cerrara poco a poco.

Cuando el dolor pareció alejarse volví a mirame al espejo , esta vez lo hice lentamente , con miedo de que la bestia que se reflejaba en él saltara sobre mí. Despues de unos segundos intentando reconocer mis rasgos en el espejo, decidí por fin despegar la mano de mi cuello. Mis ojos se desorbitaron al descubrir una marca rojiza con forma de media luna sobre la piel..

Unas voces cerca de mi recamara me hicieron salir de mi estado de shock. Pude reconocer una de ellas . Era mi madre , que parecía discutir con alguien pero no llegaba a escuchar lo que decian con claridad, así que me deslicé por la pared silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta y agudicé el oido.

La voz de mi madre sonaba temblorosa,como si llorara-No,No y No!!,Sea como sea sigue siendo nuestro hijo!! Tiene que haber otra alternativa ¿ Verdad doctor ?

"¿Estaban hablando de mi?" Volví a respirar con dificultad escuchando el chirido de el aire al entrar por mi garganta a la vez que escuché la ronca voz de mi padre.

-En cierta manera Él se lo ha buscado!! Es culpa suya!! ¿Que es mi hijo? Puaf!! bobadas!!! A mi hijo lo perdí hace mucho tiempo. El monstruo que vive entre estas paredes no lo conozco . No hace mas que meterse en lios, y ponernos en evidencia ante el resto de la nobleza.

Si,definitivamente estaban hablando de mi. Entonces fue cuando el puzle desordenado en mi cabeza , comenzó a tener sentido. La noche anterior, aquella dama..la marca de mi cuello...

No habia sido la belleza de una dama lo que me habia hechizado. Si no uno de aquellos depredadores nocturnos en busca de su presa. ¿Porque seguía con vida? eso era todavia un misterio, ya que normalmente sus victimas no sobrevivían.

Un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta del sentido de aquella conversación que continuaba detrás de mi puerta. Querían acabar conmigo,y mi propio padre les estaba dando permiso,cegado por su orgullo,y por el odio que le tenia a aquellas criaturas. Pero yo no era uno de ellos, yo seguia siendo yo, y no podia permitirlo de ninguna manera.

El dolor que me recorria era inmenso,pero la ira tenía mas poder. Me tambaleé un momento, tomé fuerza y empujé la puerta que rebotó contra la pared. Los cómplices volvieron sus rostros hacia mí sobresaltados, quedando sin palabras. Otra punzada en el corazón me azotó con fuerza. Me doblé agarrandome el pecho con una mano y apretando con la otra el marco de la puerta. Mi madre hizo el gesto de venir en mi ayuda pero mi padre la sostuvo a su lado . El doctor miró a mi padre y este afirmó con la cabeza mientras su frente se arrugaba. A pesar de todo, pude ver que no le era del todo indiferente aunque eso no alivió mi ira. El doctor comenzo a acercarse lentamente,iba a decir algo pero yo no lo dejé. Tomé otra bocanada de aire y lo golpeé haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Comencé a correr tambaleándome por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida,mientras escuchaba a mis espaldas a mi padre llamar a la guardia. Éstos me miraban confundidos y me dejaban pasar,sin poder creer que yo fuera el profugo. Eso me dió ventaja y conseguí salir al exterior de edificio, pero al llegar al relleno de la entrada ya me habían rodeado. Derrepente los cascos de un caballo irrumpieron en la explanada. Todo acurrió muy rápido. Sentí como unas frias manos me tomaron con avidez y cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba sobre la montura de aquel caballo y lejos de aquel lugar que se habia convertido en una trampa para ratones como yo. Unos cabellos sedosos y helados rozaron mi mejilla. Aquel aroma...

Levanté la cabeza debilmente y conseguí ver el rostro de la jinete. Era ella. La misma dama de la noche anterior. No sentí fuerzas,en aquel momento de preguntar porque,ni que ni cuando. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el lomo del corcel y cerré mis ojos agotado.

Un dulce canto me despertó. Me encontraba tendido en un lecho desconocido,la fiebre habia desaparecido,y respiraba con normalidad,pero la sed se había acrecentado y me sentía estraordinariamente extraño. Volví mi rostro hacia la dulce voz, y pude ver la silueta de la misteriosa dama recortada por la debil luz de una vela,Las paredes de la estancia eran rocosas y holían a humedad.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, esperando que al abrirlos todo hubiera sido un mal sueño,pero no funcionó. La dama seguía allí, inmovil , mientras sus dulce y melancólico canto continúaba llenando la estancia. Entonces se giró hacia mí.

-vaya por fin has despertado- dijo acercandose Suavemente. Pude ver entonces , que entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bebé que parecia dormir placidamente. Se sentó sobre el lecho y posó una mano sobre mi frente. Fue una sensacion extraña , esta vez el contaco de su mano no se sintió fría.

-Te he traido un regalo- me dijo acercandose a mi oido. Unos cuantos mechones de su larga cabellera se posaron en mi mejilla . Sentí como aquel aroma me enbriagaba febrilmente,incluso mas que al encontrarla en aquel bosque. No sabría como explicarlo,debia odiarla,y sin embargo,la deseaba.

-Ahora debes beber- Me dijo sin apartar su boca de mi mejilla y acercandome la pequeña criatura a mis labios.

El olor del pequeño humano me quemaba la garganta. Me sentí horrorizado por ello,pero al mismo tiempo , el olor de aquella dama me hacia permanecer en calma.

-Bebe -me repitió susurrando al oido , a la vez que sus dedos se entrelazaron entre mis cabellos.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas,y aunque deseé no hacer caso a mis instintos,me sentí obligado a hacerle caso a ella. Bebí desesperado,hasta que el pequeño quedó inerte entre mis manos. La sed desapareció, pero la pesadilla no había echo mas que empezar. Me había convertido en un de ellos.

Ella me arrebató el pequeño cadáver de mis manos antes de que pudiera articular palabra,y me besó en los labios dejandome mudo. Luego se levantó del lecho

-Ahora debes quedarte aqui - dijo mientras desaparecia por la gran y unica puerta de hierro.

Aunque no hubiera bebido ni gota de alcohol me sentía como si estubiera totalmete hebrio. " ¿Era aquello real? " Me intenté convencer de que solo era un mal sueño del que despertaria,solo tenia que esperar....Pero los dias pasaban en aquella celda de piedra,mientras aquella dama de la cual no sabía ni su nombre ,era la dueña de mi vida. Me traía toda clase de "alimentos" y de vez en cuando , me dejaba como limosna recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo,mientras yo, sumiso y enfermo , hacía todo lo que ella me pedía.

Cuando pasaron los dias,comenzé a cuestionarme si aquel sueño no era demasiado largo. Y si no lo era ... Que diablos estaba haciendo con mi vida. Si esque realmente estaba vivo. Hubo un momento que hasta llegué a pensar que simplemente habia muerto y aquel era el infierno al que habia sido condenado. Pero cuando Ella aparecía, todo pensamiento quedaba nulo. Ella tenía el control sobre mí.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó así , ya que no podía distinguir los días de las noches,encerrado en aquella cueva sin ventanas. Pero uno de aquellos dias Ella entró y me hizo el gesto de que la acompañara. Yo sin rechistar, atrapado en las redes de su maldicion,las seguí como perrito fardero.

Pasamos por un largo pasillo,de piedra sin ventanas,hasta llegar a una gran puerta de hierro hornamentada. Allí me hizo arrodillarme ente ella,y me ordenó que la esperara , mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

No sabía cuando habia ganado aquel talento de escuchar a traves de los muros,pero lo cierto es, que pude oir con total claridad, la conversación que mantenía con uno de sus congéneres. Por su forma de expresarse, me dió a entender que era alguien importante. La charla me pareció monotona y dispersa, ya que no entendia de que hablaban. Hasta que la escuche decir.

-Él está preparado. Lo tengo totalmente en mis manos. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera mi lord - El tono de su voz era dulce, pero sonó cruel a mis oidos.

-No me cabe la menor duda. Todos fuimos otorgados con cierto poder y el tuyo fue entre otros el de la seducción - Contestó la voz masculina entre risas -Bien, preparate para marchar con Él. La baronesa ya ha recibido el mesaje de que su querido hijo está sano y a salvo - acentuó cinicamente -, y como era de esperar ...quiere verlo. Pronto saldrá del castillo y seguramente parte de la guardia marchará escoltandola .

Cuando lleguen al lugar concertado ,ese es tu momento,ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer . Asegurate que ella lo vea , en ese momento los nuestros se encargaran de crear confusion y los acabaremos a todos. Los demás ya esperan en las afueras del castillo. Ellos se encargaran del resto, no será dificil cuando la mitad de sus guardias anden desperdigados por el bosque - se rió cruelmente -.. El pueblo no debe enterararse de nada ,no hay que dejar testigos con vida , Ellos solo deben saber que el baron y la baronesa murieron juntos y felices mientras dormían. Y cuando todo acabe mi querida niña. Tu tendrás lo que tanto has soñado . El hijo del Barón habrá encontrado a su princesa y reemplazará a sus padres antes de lo esperado . Nadie sospechará que es uno de los nuestros y que está bajo nuestro poder - Terminó con un inmenso tono de satisfacción.

Para ser una pesadilla esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos,no podia ser el infierno,así que aquello tenia que ser real,los pensamientos corrieron a la velocidad de la luz mientras encajaba piezas.

Aquella batalla que mi padre mantenia con aquellas criaturas,aquella noche del bosque,porqué fui dejado con vida,la sangre me comenzó a hervir. Parecí despertar en aquel momento,no no era un sueño y no se lo iba a permitir,pensé,pero cuando Ella salió por la puerta toda fuerza se debilitó.. Acarició mi frente como solia y tomo mi mano, sonriendome tranquilamente,como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿A caso realmente creia que no habia escuchado nada?¿o pensaba que su poder era tan grande que yo no me immutaria? No sabía la respuesta, solo sabía que era un terrible y cruel monstruo,con una belleza inigualable del que no me podia deshacer . La seguí a las afueras de la cueva,luchando contra mi enfermizo deseo. Habíamos dejado la guarida atrás y ya estabamos en el bosque y yo seguia como un maldito zombi tras ella

- Ya estamos cerca,pronto todo acabará y podremos volver a casa - dijo felizmente tomando mi mano.

Yo mientras tanto , recapitulaba cada momento de mi mi vida ,intentando encontrar al "Yo" que se había perdido en aquel endemoniado hechizo . Fue entonces cuando la vi a a Ella. Sus verdes ojos aterrorizados mientras las llamas crecian a su alrededor. Eso parecía ayudar . Intenté visualizarla de nuevo me concentré en sentir la furia que sentí en aquel entonces.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había vuelto hacia mi domina y la había lanzando contra un arbol,. Ella rebotó sobre él y me miró sorprendida,pero no le dejé tiempo a reaccionar me avalancé sobre ella , rodeandole el cuello con mis manos, mi boca quedó cerca de la suya sentí el deseo de rozar sus labios de hacerla mía una vez mas,pero no lo hice.

- Maldita seas!!- la volví a golpear contra el árbol mientras mis dedos se apretaban sobre su cuello - no lo pienso permitir!!.

Ella parecía no creer lo que estaba pasando,pude ver la confusion en su rostro por unos segundos , pero no tardó demasiado en reaccionar. Con increible fuerza me dejo a mí de espaldas al árbol mientras me cogía por la camisa.

-¿ Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?- "¿acaso era una broma?encima ella era la ofendida" - No deberias volverte contra mí!!- dijo con un cierto tono de desesperación - Yo te creé, creé tu nueva vida la cual me pertenece. Tú me perteneces y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- dijo mientras su aliento me embriagaba de nuevo,y posaba sus labios en los mios.

Algo inesperado ocurrió entonces. La empujé intentando desprenderme de su endemoniado echizo y voló por los aires varios metros cayendo sobre un arbol secó, pude escuchar el chasquido que hizo mientras una de sus ramas rotas y puntiaguda se le clavaba en el pecho.

sus ojos se desorbitaron y una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro mientras posaba sus manos sobre el pecho,la sangre comenzo a derramarse ensuciandole su hermosos vestido blanco. Me miró como si no quisiera creer que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, y vi como un par de lagrimas se deprendieron de sus ojos. Quedé un momento allí sin saber lo que hacer,queria ayudarla,pero no, no debia. Aquella lucha con el yo que Ella había creado y el mio propio continuaba en mi interior. La miré con tristeza mientras retrocedia. No había tiempo, debía irme de allí.

-Estas muy equivocada !!-Dije escupiendo en el suelo con desprecio mientras me daba la vuelta y desaparecía en la oscuridad de bosque.

"¿La había matado?"me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría. Y si era así... ¿Qué mas daba? Era el demonio en persona, pero por otro lado, el solo hecho de pensar en su muerte me hacía daño. Aquella batalla en mi cabeza me volvería loco. Por una vez , hubiera deseado una de las tan aburridas charlas de mi padre sobre como matar vampiros; Aunque no se si hubiera servido de nada,ya que según su teoria la manera de evitarlos era ir cargado de ajos y crucifijos. " Que estupidez!! ". Pero claro, en aquella época cualquiera se podía inventar la verdad.

La velocidad que mis piernas habían adquirido era casi increible,cosa que me sorprendió; Pero era lo único que se sentía bien en aquel momento. Así que decidí correr lejos de allí. Tenía la esperanza de que si realmente la había matado,sus planes fracasaran. De todos modos, aunque no lo hubiera hecho , no podía quedarme allí y esperar a que aquel ejercito de alimañas se echaran sobre mí y obtuvieran lo que deseaban. Yo parecia ser una pieza importante en aquel juego de ajedrez , Debía marcharme lejos de allí,ya tendría tiempo de hacer planes y volver a pedir lo que era mío."

"Creo que he vuelto demasiado tarde"pensé ,saliendo de mis recuerdos. Habia llegado al claro. Sentí júbilo al reconcer el lago,no se habia secado,pero lo cierto esque había cambiado bastante,parte del bosque había sido convertido en un jardin, y un edificio de piedra se erguía cerca de la orilla. Me quedé sobre aquella colina,observando el reflejo del agua mientras seguía rememorando mi vida.

" Si , lo cierto es que nunca mas volví. Al darme cuenta que realmente me había convertido en aquel monstruo, perdí toda esperanza de volver a mi tierra y pedir algo que ya no pertenecía a mi mundo. Yo ya no pertenecía al mundo de las personas normales. Me odié a mi mismo por lo que era e intenté suicidarme un par de veces,pero solo conseguí hacerme un par de rasguños. Pronto me dí por vencido y acepté aquella horrenda vida,la cual, viví sin esperanzas,sin ilusiones. Los dias, las noches, los meses, los años, eran lo mismo para mí.

Vagué solitario,atraves de siglos y de paises. Subsistí a base de la sangre de animales. Aun así no puedo negar que asesiné alguna que otra vez. En todos los lugares que visité habían comunas de otros igual que yo. Me invitaban a unirme a ellos, pero yo me negaba cada y una de las veces. Prefería estar solo. Me daban asco igual que me lo daba mi mismo.

Hasta quella noche en la ciudad de Londres,cuando la conocí a Ella,en aquella osura calle. La sangre había comenzado a desparramarse por el suelo, había querido ayudarla, pero como otras veces habia fracasado. Me disponía a marcharme antes de que aquel olor a sangre me turvara los sentidos, pero sus suplicas me detuvieron. Al girarme, sus grandes ojos verdes me atrevesaron el alma. Era como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Ella se desplomó sobre el suelo entonces. No quise entender ese sentimiento por querer ayudarla,solo se que me armé de valor y la tomé en mis brazos luchando por no caer en la tentacion del dulce olor de su sangre. La llevé a mi guarida, la tendí sobre una mesa despojandole de sus ropas y comencé a limpiarle las heridas . Casí lo había conseguido,cuando una pequeña gota de sangre cayó sobre mi labio inferir, yo pasé mi lengua y aquel sabor me turvó."¿Que tal si solo lamiera la herida? Al fin y al cabo era un desperdicio de sangre" me convencía el diablo dentro de mí " No, no debes hacerlo" Me decia mi sentido común.

Demasiado tarde, mi lengua ya se habia posado sobre su vientre, cuando me quise dar cuenta mi nariz ya había llegado a su cuello, y mis dientes se clavaron en él con agonía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que probara la sangre humana por ultima vez, y ésta , se sentía realmente dulce. Cuando mi consciente tomó dominio de lo que estaba haciendo,ya era tarde. Ella cayó como una muñeca de trapo sobre la mesa "La había matado". Salí de la estancia y me dejé caer sobre el suelo apoyando mi espalda sobre la pared con frustracion. Ya se había hecho de día,se hizo de noche de nuevo y yo seguía allí sentado,sin ganas de nada,estaba harto de aquella vida.

Alguien carraspeó a mi lado,levanté la mirada,y no pude salir de mi asombro. La misma chica a la que habia matado se encontraba de pie ante mi. No lo podia creer,no había podido sobrevivir,miré su vientre ,y no habia ni rastro de herida, y su piel brillaba mas palida de lo que recordara. Si no estaba muerta entonces queria decir que...se había convertido en uno de los nuestros. Eso me asustó , salté por el balcón alejandome de allí , ya tenia bastante con soportarme a mi mismo ,con soportar a otros de mi misma especie, pero crearlo ,eso era algo que no entraba dentro de mis planes,a lgo que me disgustaba enormemente. Despues de recapacitar un poco sentí la obligación de ir en su busca,al fin y al cabo yo era el responsable y no la podía abandonar así sin mas. Debía matarla,si ,eso haría,al fin y al cabo así es como deberia de estar"muerta". Seguí su rastro entre las calles convencido de mi misión,sabía lo que debía de hacer ,le cortaria la cabeza , depues le arrancaría el corazón y lo quemaría y por ultimo haria desparecer sus restos. Pero cuando la encontré mis pies frenaron en seco,lo que ví me dejó frío. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo manachada de sangre,su expresión era una mezcla de horror,tristeza y confusion mientras miraba el pequeño bebé inerte que tenía entre sus manos. No pude evitar recordar aquel dia en el que desperté como vampiro y me vi reflejado en sus ojos. La empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en mi mano tembló cayendo al suelo, y no pude sentirme más que culpable de su sufrimiento. Me acerqué mirandola con compasión,le quité el bebé de sus manos y lo deposité junto a su madre que yacía muerta sobre la acera. Me giré de nuevo hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho. Ella se revolvió alprincipio intentando desahacerse de mi, pero no tardó en en rodear mi cintura con sus brazos comenzando un angustioso llanto. Yo intenté calmarla y le prometí que nunca la volvería a dejar sola.

Ella fue quien le dió luz a mi vida,despues de siglos de oscuridad,ya no volvería a estar solo. Me sentía con la obligación de protegerla,y de cuidarla. Esto me hacia sentir que en cierto modo me estaba salvado a mi mismo. Aunque pasado el tiempo me di cuenta que en realidad era ella la que cuidaba de mi."

había bajado hasta la orilla del lago, me agaché y miré su reflejo y las palabras de Darla retumbaron en mi cabeza,pero esta vez fueron algo diferentes"¿crees que conportandote asi vas a conseguir algo?" Me sentí mal derrepente " Pero lo que a mi me pase no importa¿ verdad?". Pude ver su rostro en el reflejo del agua. Realmente me había estado comportando como un completo idiota los ultimos dias. Ella tenía razón, intentabamos comportarnos como humanos , pero no podiamos evitar ser lo que eramos.

Era normal que me disgustara por lo que había hecho, era una persona querida por nosotros,pero no podia seguir así. Darla no se lo merecia, si ella desaparecíera tambien de mi vida... yo... Yo no podia vivir sin ella. Debía volver a casa.

Me levanté sobre la orilla y miré a mi alrededor. Una vez más aquel lugar me había dado la respuesta. A pesar de tantos recuerdos amargos que encerraba aquella ciudad, se sentía bien estar en casa de nuevo. Eché un ultimo vistazo al edificio .Ya tendría tiempo de investigar que era exactamente, pero esta vez lo haría con Darla. Me giré hacia el bosque y corrí a toda velocidad a casa. Cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada, todas las luces estaban apagadas, Ella no estaba allí. El miedo me invadió derrepente,"¿y si se había marchado cansada de soportarme?" Corrí a su recamara y abrí su armario pero todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Suspiré aliviado , me encaminé al salon y me quedé parado frente a la ventana. En ese instante la puerta se abrió . Ella entro en la sala, y sentí como se acercaba a mí.

-Zero yo... yo....no queria....-su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Quería decirle cientos de cosas. De lo importante que era para mi,que lo sentía,pero nunca fui bueno a la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos hacia los demas.

La cogí por el brazo y tiré de ella hacia mi - Gracias por estar ahí - Fue lo unico que salió de mis labios.

Ella se aferró a mi y comenzó a llorar-No fue culpa tuya ,se que no fue culpa tuya..esté donde esté se que ella te perdonará -dijo entre sollozos.

Esas palabras me tocaron el alma, y no pude evitar unirme a su llanto. La abracé con fuerza dejando fluir la angustia que habia estado soportando durante los ultimos dias.

Eso esperaba. Que Ella... estuviera donde estuviera me perdonara por haberle arrancado la vida....

CONTINUARÁ.......


	5. Darla Enxel

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor Moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight) son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino, respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 05"ENXEL"**

*****DARLA,POV*****

Tiré de la falda de mi uniforme, mientras me miraba en el espejo "Demasiado corta" me decía a mi misma.

No terminaba de acostumbrarme a enseñar las rodillas, sabiendo que en mi época enseñar los tobillos ya era algo vergonzosamente erótico. Suspiré estirando los largos calcetines negros hacia arriba, y me volví a mirar al tiempo que giraba sobre mi misma dando pequeños tironcitos de la chaqueta negra.

"¡La pañoleta! " recordé ¿Dónde la había puesto? Miré a mi alrededor, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en el altillo de uno de los armarios. Si mal no recordaba la había colocado allí. Cogí la banqueta del tocador situándola frente al armario. Me subí en ella, abrí la puerta del altillo y rebusqué con la mirada descubriendo efectivamente la tela de seda roja entre las cosas. Me puse de puntillas sobre la banqueta alargando los dedos hasta que alcanzaron la tela. Al Tirar de ella, algo se deslizó y cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido. Me giré para ver que era. "¡mi diario!! Ya casi había olvidado que existía. Me baje de la banqueta de un brinco y lo recogí cuidadosamente del suelo, acariciando su tapa de cuero negro. Me coloqué la pañoleta al rededor del cuello, mientras miraba el reloj de pared que estaba situado sobre la puerta de mi dormitorio: las 7.30. Todavía me quedaba media hora. Me acomodé sobre la silla del escritorio dejando caer el diario sobre la mesa, y lo abrí cuidadosamente. Una escritura nerviosa y agolpada, garabateaba la última hoja, y fue entonces cuando recordé que la última vez que había escrito en él, fue dentro de aquel tren que tomamos al escapar de aquella ciudad de Alemania. Volví la hoja y la alise aplastándola contra el grueso encuadernado al tiempo que cogía mi estilográfica del lapicero dispuesta ponerme al día con mis recuerdos.

"Querido diario:

Escribí con mi mejor caligrafía.

Siento haberte tenido en el olvido durante todo este tiempo. Pero han ocurrido tantos sucesos en las últimas semanas...

Después de subirnos en aquel tren, vagamos varias semanas sin rumbo fijo, de hostel en motel y de tren en avión hasta que al final decidimos mudarnos a Alba Iulia, el que fue un día el hogar de Zero.

En un principio no estaba convencida de ello, pensé que todo iría peor de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos entre nosotros. A pesar de que alguna vez estuve apunto de abandonarlo todo, y comenzar mi camino de nuevo, ahora puedo decir que tal vez no fue tan mala idea .Todo esto cambió aquel día en el que Zero y yo tuvimos una horrible discusión, bueno mejor sea dicho...aquel día en el que mi paciencia se agotó y le dije cosas terribles que creí que no me perdonaría., sin embargo..."

Mi mano dejó de escribir al recordar como aquella noche Zero me aferraba entre sus brazos mientras empapaba mi cuello de lágrimas.

Él, que nunca se mostraba vulnerable ante situación alguna, al que a pesar de vivir tanto tiempo a su lado todavía me era difícil adivinarle los pensamientos....mi mirada se quedó clavada sobre la ventana donde las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre el cristal sin cesar. Metí un respingo al escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído

─¿Criticándome? ─me dijo agachado mirando el diario por encima de mi hombro.

Odiaba cuando hacia eso, cuando se escurría con su don de hacerse imperceptible y me sorprendía haciendo cualquier cosa...Cerré el diario de golpe y me giré lentamente.

─Al menos podrías llamar a la puerta─Pero el no contesto se quedó observándome unos momentos, serio con una de sus indescifrables miradas antes de remeter sus dedos en mi flequillo para alborotarlo.

─Vamos a llegar tarde-dijo al fin mientras salía por la puerta. Miré el reloj para percatarme de que Zero tenía razón y me levanté de la silla mientras me alisaba con los dedos el flequillo.

Después de aquella noche Él había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, una caja hermética que de vez en cuando dejaba ver fugazmente lo que había en su interior para luego volverse a cerrar. Yo sabia bien que aquello que vi aquel día no se volvería a repetir, aunque si esa era la única manera de ver a un Zero transparente, entonces prefería que todo siguiera igual que antes.

Recogí el diario de la mesa y lo metí en la maleta, pensé que en alguna hora intermedia podría seguir escribiendo. Me miré de vuelta en el espejo ajustándome el lazo de la pañoleta, y me dirigí hacia la entrada donde Zero se colocaba los zapatos preparándose para salir. Me senté a su lado para ponerme los míos.

─¿Preparada para comenzar la uni de nuevo? ─Me preguntó mientras terminaba de amarrarse los cordones.

─¡Preparada! ─dijé incorporándome de un brinco, y dando golpecitos con la puntera de mis zapatos de cuero negro sobre el suelo para que terminaran de ajustarse.

El se incorporó a su vez y me sonrió.

─Bien, ¡es tu turno! ─me dijo arrojándome las llaves del auto, las cuales atrapé con facilidad con una mano al tiempo que habría la puerta de la salida con la otra.

Nuestra vida comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Después de aquel día, Zero ya no se escapaba a solas, ni se tiraba las horas tirado sobre su cama observando el techo. Me llevaba a visitar lugares y me contaba historias de su vida humana, las cuales, muchas de ellas aun no conocía. Así fue como en uno de esos días descubrimos la universidad Enxel; Y pensamos que seria un buen comienzo hacer algo tan humano como estudiar.

Fue divertido ver como Zero encandilaba a la secretaria cuarentona para que aceptara nuestras peticiones de entrada, aunque el plazo ya había sido cerrado; Pero Después de diez minutos de conversación sobre el arte de cultivar orquídeas, que pareció ser una de sus debilidades, y un par de sonrisas intencionadas, Ella se rindió ante sus encantos y nuestros nombres fueron añadidos a la lista de alumnos admitidos.

La imagen de su rostro anonadado bajo aquellas gruesas gafas de pasta negra y aquella sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su rostro con la que afirmaba a todo...no pude mas que dejar escapar una risita entre dientes al tiempo que terminaba de aparcar el auto. Saqué las llaves del contacto y Zero me miró interrogante:

─¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?

─Nada..., cosas mías ─le sonreí mientras rebuscaba con la mano en mi maleta ─ Por cierto...Casi se te olvida esto ─ le dije sacando una pequeña botella de cristal y entregándosela. Él la tomó en su mano y la deslizó hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta, antes de soltar un insípido - Gracias - Acto seguido, salió por la puerta y comenzó a caminar sin esperarme.

"A veces es tan inexpresivo que llega a ser irritante" Pensé.

Salí del auto y me aseguré de que todos los pestillos estaban cerrados antes de salir corriendo tras él lo suficientemente rápido para darle alcance sin levantar sospechas entre lo nuevos universitarios, los cuales a pesar de la lluvia, merodeaban por el área investigando su nuevo lugar de estudios.

Lo encontré cerca de un árbol, sobre una pequeña colina. Observando el lago que se extendía cerca del gran edificio de piedra, con la mirada perdida. Me acerqué para preguntarle si continuábamos nuestra caminata hacia la entrada del edificio, juntos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el dijo con aire melancólico:

─De este lugar también tengo una historia, pero aun no me apetece contarla, tal vez otro día ─ Dijo dándose la vuelta y sonriéndome levemente. Luego posó sus manos sobre mi hombro y me miró profundamente.─ ¿Nada de humanos involucrándose en nuestras vidas entonces? ─Me preguntó recordando una regla que hicimos antes de volver a la universidad. Yo afirmé con la cabeza y el agarró mi mano tirando de ella─vamos entonces.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta el seguía sosteniendo mi mano entre la suya-Zero -le dije señalándole la mano, el se giró hacia mí sin soltarla y me sonrió con picardía, agachándose para mirarme mas de cerca─Si no los queremos cerca…mejor que piensen que estamos juntos─y me besó en la frente antes de girarse por el pasillo de la izquierda.

─Nos vemos en el almuerzo─dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que más de uno girara la cabeza con curiosidad, mientras se alejaba agitando una mano.

Yo abracé mi maleta contra mi pecho mirando hacia los lados incómoda descubriendo a dos o tres estudiantes mirando directamente hacia donde me encontraba y que seguramente habían acabado de presenciar toda la escenita, mientras sentía como se me subía la adrenalina a la cabeza.

"¿Porqué diablos tiene que actuar así?"Pensé malhumorada, caminando por el pasillo central a toda prisa, deseosa de dejar a los curiosos junto con el mal trago atrás, y debí estar muy ensimismada ya que no vi al chico que caminaba en sentido contrario escondido tras una montaña de libros que chocó brutalmente conmigo. Menos mal que pude reaccionar a tiempo dejándome caer al suelo.

No quería ni imaginar que cara se le hubiera quedado a los curiosos, si después de tremendo choque yo hubiera continuado de pie como si nada y al pobre muchacho se le hubiera roto más de una costilla.

Él cayó sobre mí mientras que los libros volaron por los aires para caer estrepitosamente esparcidos por el suelo. Su delgado pero constituido cuerpo estaba completamente encima de mí y su rostro pálido de rasgos finos quedó no muy lejos del mío, lo que hizo aun más embarazosa la situación.

Su primera reacción fue el intentar incorporarse; Pero cuando sus ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con los míos, todo atisbo de movimiento quedó nulo por unos segundos que se hicieron como una eternidad. Al fin reaccionó despegándose de mí tan rápidamente que casi se cae de espaldas.

─Disculpa, yo no miraba por donde iba... ¿Te has hecho daño? ─preguntó sentado ruborizado al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cabello azabache.

Yo me incorporé a su vez, y evitando su mirada negué con la cabeza, mientras me comenzaba a recoger los libros y los apilaba en un mismo sitio, deseosa de dar por terminada aquella incómoda situación para poder correr a mi clase antes de que otra escenita embarazosa e inesperada se interpusiera en mi camino completando mi exitosa entrada a la universidad.

Él, que no se esperaba aquello como una respuesta, se incorporó rápidamente quitándome los libros de las manos.

─No te molestes, ya puedo hacerlo yo.

Pero yo no contesté, me limité a recoger el último libro del suelo y se lo entregué negándome a mirarle a la cara. Todo parecía terminara ahí, el típico malentendido de la torpeza humana, y de la mía propia por haber tropezado de esa manera, cosa que nunca antes me había ocurrido "¿Como era posible que no lo hubiera visto venir?" pero cuando él tomo ese ultimo libro, al tirar de el, los remaches metálicos de la tapa le hicieron un pequeño corte en la yema del dedo anular, que no tardó en comenzar a sangrar.

El aroma que comenzó a desprender, me pilló por sorpresa incrustándose en mi garganta como astillas. Quebrándome todo sentido común. Sentí como mi mandíbula se tensaba a la vez que la sed se volvía tan voraz que llegaba a un límite insoportable. Fruncí el rostro tragando saliva, mientras metía rápidamente mi mano en el bolsillo sacando un pañuelo de tela negra que siempre llevaba conmigo. Envolví su dedo con él y me levanté dándole la espalda.

Volví a tragar saliva intentando relajarme para que mi voz sonara normal.

─Devuélvemelo cuando esté limpio y ten mas cuidado la próxima vez─ dije finalmente en un tono que seguramente no resultó ser el mas amigable limitándome a alejarme de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Entré en los servicios de chicas y me metí en uno de los aseos cerrando la puerta de un golpe y dejando caer mi espalda sobre ella. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentando deshacerme de aquel olor que todavía me impregnaba, y que no quería abandonarme. Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta del porque, una pequeña gota de sangre yacía sobre la mano con la que le había envuelto el pañuelo...mis ojos se desorbitaron al verla...la acerqué lentamente a mis labios...luchando contra mi propia consciencia inútilmente.

Su dulce sabor se mezclo con mi saliva...haciendo que deseara aun más de ella, pero algo extraño pasó, la imagen de una hermosa dama vestida de blanco apareció en mi mente por una milésima de segundo para luego desparecer..."¿que diablos había sido eso?" Mi respiración estaba agitada..."¿Qué diablos había hecho?" Mi mano temblorosa buscó en la maleta. Saqué una pequeña botella de cristal y vacié su contenido en mi boca…segundos después me comencé a sentir mas calmada...salí del aseo y me miré al espejo unos momentos convenciéndome de que todo estaba bien. Cuando creí estar convencida miré mi reloj de pulsera para darme cuenta que llegaba tarde a la primera clase.

Efectivamente, cuando llegué al aula la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Llamé deseando que todo terminara de una vez…desde luego no se podría llamar "un día feliz en la escuela".Y no lo era…porque para mi sorpresa, después de que el profesor me mirara con mala cara, y escogiera mi asiento en un pupitre aislado de la parte trasera, cuando tuve tiempo de mirar a mi alrededor, descubrí que unos asientos mas alante se sentaba el mismo chico despreocupado con el que había tenido aquel "pequeño percance". Él me estaba mirando, yo bajé la mirada hacia mis libros rápidamente avergonzada...."si él tan solo supiera lo que había estado pensando momentos antes...."

Continuará....


	6. Zero Confusión

**los personajes Seiya (Sailor moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight) son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**capitulo06 "Confusión"**

*****ZERO,POV*****

Me detuve frente al lago como cada mañana , a observar su calido reflejo,mientras las imagenes de un pasado remoto bailaban en mi cabeza. Sentí a Darla llegar a mis espaldas. Su taladramte mirada , intentaba una vez más traspasar la barrera que le impedia llegar a mis pensamientos.

─¿Algo que contarme? ─me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, deseosa de saber el secreto de aquel lugar que me hechizaba cada mañana.

Me giré hacia ella y la miré no del todo convencido─Tal vez... otro día─ respondí mientras entrelazaba mi mano entre la suya ─Vamos─Tiré de ella comezando a caminar hacia el gran edificio de piedra.

Ella miró nuestras manos unidas incómoda mientras caminaba a mi lado ─Zero, ¿crees que esto es realmente necesario? ─preguntó señalando con su mano libre.

Yo miré a mi compañera de antaño y me encogí de hombros ─No lo se─respondí inexpresivo─¿Tanto te molesta? ─la pregunta no parecía tener mucho énfasis, pero en realidad quería saber lo que pensaba.

─No es eso..─Se apresuró a decir─es solo que...─se paró a pensar─No se...se me hace extraño─concluyó encogiendose de hombros como si no me hubiera dicho todo lo que realmente quería decir.

Estabamos a punto de entrar al edificio, cuando cogí su mano haciendo que su brazo rodeara mi cintura al tiempo que deslizaba el mío por encima de sus delgados hombros, sintiendo como éstos se tensaban ─A mi me parece divertido─ella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos─vamos sonríe un poco, o pensaran que tu "novio" te maltrata─le susurré al oido irónicamente.

Ella miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia los lados, dandose cuenta que realmente éramos observados con envidia, y comenzó a actuar su papel, riendose como si le hubiera dicho algo gracioso, pero en lo más profundo de su ser me apuñalaba con la mirada, lo que se me hizo aún mas divertido. Me separé de ella para remeter mis dedos en su flequillo y alborotarlo, sabiendo como odiaba que hiciera eso.

─Nos vemos en el almuerzo─ enfaticé antes de marcharme riendo, dejando a una Darla que agitaba una mano tontamente mientras me dirigía una cinica sonrisa, pero que en el fondo estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

Llegué al aula y me senté en el ultimo asiento de la parte suerte nadie se sentaba a mi lado,y eso ya era de agradecer. Dejé caer la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y miré por la ventana observando el lago, perdiendome nuevamente entre los recuerdos borrosos -y no tan borrosos- de una vida lejana, tan lejana que parecía un espejismo, me dejé envaucar por ellos hasta el momento en que el profesor Krogen, de Microbiología, entró por la puerta.

Krogen comenzó a soltar su discurso con aquel tono monótono y pausado tan caracteristico en él, que hacia casi imposible mantenerse concentrado, por lo que mi mente no tardó en comenzar a divagar de nuevo. Recodé el rostro de Darla al despedirme de ella antes del comienzo de las clases y no pude contener una sonrisa entre dientes, pero al recordar lo incómoda que se sentía cada vez que tomaba su mano, y de aquella respuesta tan neutral cuando le pregunte si aquello la molestaba, la sonrisá se borró de mi rostro. Suspiré dejando caer la cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y perdiendo la mirada entre los arbolillos del bosque que se extendía a la otra orilla del lago.

¿Cómo decirle que en realidad no queria que fuera una farsa?¿Cómo explicarle que después de aquel altercado en Berlín, en el cual asesiné a nuestra compañera del grupo de música, y que después de aquel día en el que tuvimos aquella corta, pero efectiva discusión, había estado pensando diferente con respecto a nosostros?

Habíamos pasado tantos siglos uno al lado el otro, y sin embargo, nunca habíamos intentado estar "juntos".Yo la amaba, no se hasta que punto, pero la amaba, como estaba seguro que ella me amaba a mí.

¿Cómo podíamos saber si nos queriamos lo suficiente como para compartir algo más que una eternidad juntos, si nisiquiera lo habíamos intentado? Nunca antes me hubiera parado a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Nunca antes me hubiera planteado aquello, o hubiera pensado en esas necesidades de afecto que todos fue depués de acabar con mi dulce e incocente compañera Elena que aquellas preguntas afloraron a mi mente más de una vez.

Por eso fue que llegué a la conclusión de que era lo mejor que podiamos hacer. Darnos lo que solo nosotros podiamos darnos, sin tener que involucrar a los demas. Es decir, Yo tenía todo lo que Ella necesitaba y Ella a su vez tenía todo lo que yo podría necesitar. Es cierto que tal vez no fuera "amor" como en los cuentos de hadas, tal vez no fuera "amor" como el resto del mundo lo concebía; Pero nosostros tampoco eramos como el resto del mundo, y estaba casi seguro de que, al menos, era el suficiente amor como para compartirlo y evitar así hacerle daño a alguien más.

Estaba completamente convencido, que cubriendo aquellas necesidades entre nosotros, nunca mas volvería a ocurrir una cosa tan terrible como aquel tremendo error que cometí. Otra vez no me lo podría perdonar, y de ninguna manera quería que Darla pasara por una situación parecida, porque de la misma manera que me ocurrió a mí podría haber sido Ella. Eso sería algo que no podría soportar.

Las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron monótonas y lentas, casi no pude creer cuando sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo. Desde luego que estudiar ya no era algo que me motivara, contando con que ya había perdido la cuenta de las carreras que ya había aprobado anteriormente. Pero Darla insistió tanto en comenzar de nuevo, que no pude negarme.

La busqué en la entrada del edificio, pero no estaba, así que decidí agudizar mi olfato, el cual me llevó directamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¿Cómo no lo había adivinado?" pensé para mi mismo negando con la cabeza. No hubiera necesitado de mis sentidos para encontrarla si hubiera recordado que existía una biblioteca en ese edificio, ya que para Darla los libros eran su debilidad. Yo sin embargo a pesar de que me gustaba leer, normalmente prefería actividades que requirieran algun tipo de esfuerzo físico. Deportes, o en lo general, mucho de ello me gustaba descargarlo con mi guitarra eléctrica.

La encontré sentada en una esquina solitaria, absorta en su lectura, no tuve que acercarme mucho a Ella para que levantara la mirada y me viera. Le hice una seña para que saliera conmigo de allí. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros de la mesa.

─¿Nos sentamos en el jardín?─me preguntó en voz baja una vez que había llegado hasta donde me encontraba.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras la dejaba pasar delante de mí. Estaba a punto de ir tras Ella cuando algo llamó mi antención. Un chico de cabellera larga y oscura que estaba sentado un par de mesas mas allá, miró justo hacia donde Darla había estado sentada y al encontrase con el asiento vacío comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Pero, eso no fue lo que me resultó ser mas curioso, sino que el aroma de Darla me llegaba de Él. Me resultó extraño pero preferí no prestarle demasiada atención.

Salimos al pasillo para dejar nuestras maletas en las taquillas antes de salir a tomar un poco el aire.

─¿Y como te ha ido la mañana?─le pregunté, mientras abría mi casillero que se encontraba justo al lado del suyo, mientras depositaba algunos de los libros en el estante superior.

─Es realmente interesante la de cosas que puedes aprender de las plantas─me dijo con los ojos brillosos de emoción.─¿Y a ti?─sonrió mientras terminaba de cerrar su casillero.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando ví como el mismo chico de melena oscura, justo se daba la vuelta, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre en que dirección dirigirse, con el suficiente tiempo como para dejarme reconocer lo que llevaba en su mano derecha. Un pañuelo de seda negra que le había regalado a Darla en uno de sus cumpleaños, lo que me explicó porque me había llegado su aroma de Él en la biblioteca, pero...¿que diablos hacia él con ese pañuelo?

─¿Conoces a ese chico? ─ le pregunté de inmediato, señalándole con la mirada. Ella se volvió a mirar al sujeto que comenzaba a alejarse de espaldas, y ví como se tensaba de momento.

─Si, está en mi clase¿Porque?─pregunto nerviosa.

─¿Porque tiene tu pañuelo?─le pregunté sin rodeos muy serio, pensando que había pasado algo grave, ya que ella parecia agitada, y reacia a contarme nada.

─Em, pues...yo... verás..es que... ¡Mierda, esta bien!─dijó al fin intentando convencerse de algo, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar─ Se cayó encima mia, se cortó un dedo, y yo le entregué el pañuelo para cortar la hemorragia, es por eso...─Dijo como el que dicta la lista de la compra─pero prometió devolvermelo en resumidas cuentas, así que no te preocupes─terminó sonriendo con cara de circunstancias.

─Ah, así que era eso─contesté no del todo convencido.

Algo me decía que a esa versión le faltaba algo, pero si no me lo quería contar era asunto suyo, yo tampoco la iba a obligar. Desde luego que a Darla podia engañar a otros, pero no a mí.

Esa tarde al llegar a casa, me sentí inspirado, cogí mi guitarra, un papel en blanco y un boligrafo, reuní los recuerdos dispersos de aquel pequeño lago y de mi inseparable compañera, y compuse mi primera canción en Alba Iulia. Los acordes sonaban dulces y aterradores al mismo tiempo recordando los buenos y los malos momentos vividos en aquel lugar, y en rememoración de mi pequeña compañera la titulé "venus".(Theatre of Tragedy)

Circa mea pectora multa sunt suspiria

De tua pulchritudine, que me ledunt misere.

Venus! ─ I trow'd thou wast my friend ─

Professed to Heaven thou wouldst send;

As a disciple of a villain

Didst thou act the tragedienne.

Iam amore virginali totus ardeo.

Amor volat undique, captus est libidine.

Venus! ─ I trow'd thou wast my friend ─

Professed to Heaven thou wouldst send;

As a disciple of a villain

Didst thou act the tragedienne.

Iam amore virginali totus ardeo.

Circa mea pectora multa sunt suspiria

De tua pulchritudine, que me ledunt misere.

Tui lucent oculi sicut solis radij,

Sicut splendor fulguris, qui lucem donat tenebris

Era una mañana de un Lunes como otro cualquiera. Hice mi parada espiritual en la colina, esperando a que Darla llegara de los parecia estar en orden. El lago, mis recuerdos, pero habia algo más… cuando comencé a recorrerlo con la mirada, hubo una imagen que me dejó petrificado. Una chica de larga cabellera roja, atada en una cola de caballo se sentaba de rodillas cerca de la orilla, mientras se dedicaba a arrojar pequeñas piedras al agua. La imagen me trasladó en milesimas de segundos, a cientos de años atrás. Podía ver perfectamente a mi amiga Nerea intentando que la piedra que habia lanzado al agua diera mas de un bote sobre la superficie sin exíto, para luego girar su rostro con aquellos grandes ojos verdes hacia mi─No hay manera─ dijo desanimada para luego asomar una enorme sonrisa. Su voz sonó tan nítida que me dió escalofríos. ¿Escalofrios? desde cuando yo podia tener...? Entonces noté una mano sobre mi hombro, me giré y me encontré con unos grandes ojos verdes, pero estos ya no pertenecian a Nerea sino a Darla quien me miraba con preocupación.

─Zero, ¿te encuentras bien?─preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Yo cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego volví a mirar hacia la orilla del lago para observar que la chica de cabello rojizo seguía allí─Sí, no es nada....es solo que estaba despistado─Me giré y tomé su mano como cada mañana.

─¿Vamos?─me preguntó Darla tirando de mi.

─Vamos ─le contesté echando un ultimo vistazo a la desconocida con curiosidad, antes de alejarnos.

Aquello parecía quedar allí, la primera clase pasó como se suponía que tenía que pasar, y la segunda a su vez; Pero en el cambio de tercera hora, cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia el aula de Microbiología, me encontré con otra pequeña sorpresa. La misma chica peliroja de la mañana, se asomaba en un pequeño balcón frances que había en mitad del pasillo. Estaba de puntillas intentando arrancar una extraña flor que había crecido entre las piedras de la pared. Sin seguramente darse cuenta de que las piedras de la vigas que estaban sobre su cabeza, estaban medio sueltas.

No se que fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero solo se que me dirijí hacia allí e instintivamente la tomé por el brazo tirando de Ella hacia el interior del edificio.

─Eso es peligroso─dije casi enojado, con la idiotez humana.

Ella al principió quedo sorprendida, como si no se creyera lo que estaba pasando, pero luego frunció el entrecejo, dejandome apreciar el inusual tono melado de sus ojos, y tiró del brazo soltandose de mi agarre bruscamente─¿Pero tu quien te has creido que eres?─ preguntó enojada.

"Vaya encima esto" pensé para mis adentros, dándome la vuelta y alejándome de allí sin nisiquiera contestarle, la verdad no tenia paciencia para perder mi tiempo con humanos suicidas y desagradecidos.

Entré al aula de Microbiologia, y me senté en mi asiento trasero cerca de la ventana, intentando no poner mucha atención a lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en el pasillo. Esta era la clase que mas me gustaba porque era la única que tenia vistas al lago. Saqué mis libros y los dispuse sobre la mesa, justo en el momento en el que el Señor Krogen entraba por la puerta con ese aire somnoliento que siempre lo envolvía, pero no cerró la puerta como cada mañana, ya que para mas sorpresa justo detrás de él entraba la misma chica con la que habia tenido ese pequeño encuentro en el pasillo.

─Buenos dias a todos y a todas─dijo como solia─Aqui tenemos a la Señorita Marion Poe, alumna de nuestra clase, pero que ha llegado una semana tarde debido a que se encontraba enferma.─Ella miraba incómoda, esperando el momento en el que se pudiera sentar, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, pude ver su expresion de disgusto al tiempo que ladeaba su rostro desviando la mirada─Así que espero de ustedes que la ayuden en cuanto puedan para que se ponga al dia con los estudios─continuó el señor Krogen─Señorita Poe por favor sientese al lado del señorito Zero Anghel.─dijo al ver que era el unico asiento libre en toda la clase, cosa que no me hizo ninguna gracia. Aunque a mi compañera tampoco pareció agradarle la idea en lo más minimo. Era para ver la cara que se le quedó cuando se dió cuenta que ese asiento era justamente a mi lado. Parecía que se daria la vuelta y saldria de la clase, pero finalmente se decidió acercarse a regañadientes, y se sentó intentando no mirarme en todo momento y separandose de mi lo maximo posible. Esa reacción de niña pequeña me hizo gracia y no pude mas que dejar escapar una risa que pareció molestarla aún mas. Igual preferia aquella actitud, así no tendria por qué hablar de trivialidades, y podria concentrarme en meditar, que era finalmente en lo que se habian convertido las clases del señor Krogen.Y así pasó la hora entre recuerdos, y proyectos para nuevas canciones. Excepto por alguna interrupcion que hice para mirar a mi "querida" compañera cascarrabias que parecia temerme la guerra declarada, buscando que diablos habia de parecido en ella con Nerea a parte del pelo rojizo. Desde luego que el caracter no era...

Al sonar el timbre me levanté del pupitre, recogiendo mis libros mientras veia como mi compañera se quedaba todavia tomando unos apuntes. A pesar de todo, le dije─Hasta mañana─no por el hecho de que me apeteciera sino por educación, pero ella hizo como la que no escuchaba, yo simplemente lo dejé escapar al tiempo que salia de detrás del pupitre, cuando fui asediado, por dos de las tipicas caza fantasmas con cara de muñequita de porcelana.

─Perdona, ¿tu tambien vas a la clases de Anatomía y Embriologia, verdad?─me preguntó con una sonrisa que suponia ser seductora, mientras su amiga dejaba escapar un risita estupida pegada a su espalda.

Al ver que tipo de chicas eran se puede decir que hasta me sentí aliviado de tener a la cascarrabias como compañera, podia ser maleducada, pero al menos se veia diferente del resto.

─No perdais el tiempo conmigo!─dije antes de marcharme dejandolas boquiabiertas.

Continuará......


	7. Darla Mentiras

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**Capitulo07 "Mentiras"**

*****DARLA,POV*****

Era el cambio de clase y me había encontrado con Zero en el pasillo. Nos dirigíamos hacia los casilleros mientras charlábamos despreocupadamente.

─ ¿Que tal si faltamos a la siguiente?─ Me tentó caminando a mi lado con pereza.

─ Ni si quiera pienses en ello ─ Le sonreí ─ La siguiente es una de mis favoritas, "Historia y Geografía de la Flora y la Vegetación".

─ Ah, ya.─ Contestó desinteresado.

─ A mi me parece fascinante...hay muchas cosas que....─ Me interrumpí al girar la esquina y a una chica de cabello rojizo hablar con el chico que me había atropellado accidentalmente el otro día. Retrocedí y dejé mi espalda apoyada en la pared.

Zero retrocedió dos pasos y me miró interrogante ─ ¿Pasa algo?

─ ¿Ves a la chica pelirroja? ¿La que está hablando con el chico que tiene mi pañuelo?─ Él asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto ─ Es la misma de la que te hablé el otro día, la que se subió al árbol donde se encontraba su gatito y casi se mata.

Zero la miró de nuevo ─ Parece que lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas ─ Contestó con un tono agrio.

─ Si, aun no se por qué lo hice, pero seguro que debe pensar algo extraño de mí ─ Continué yo sin apenas escuchar lo que Zero acababa de decir ─ No me imaginaba que la encontraría aquí. Este sitio es tan pequeño...Un momento…¿ Eso quiere decir que la conoces? ─ Pregunté al asimilar al fin su comentario.

─ Ya se han marchado, puede abandonar la esquina, señorita fugitiva ─ Evadió mi pregunta con ironía al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar. Yo lo seguí cerciorándome antes de que era verdad que se habían marchado, y tiré de la manga de su chaqueta esperando mi respuesta. Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo y contestó con desgana

─ Se puede decir que es mi compañera de pupitre en Microbiología ─ Dijo mientras se detenía ante su casillero y abría la puerta metálica.

─ ¿Se puede decir…? ─ Me reí mientras abría el mío a su vez y cambiaba los libros de mi maleta ─ Aun no se porqué las espantas de esa manera, la única chica con la que recuerde que te llevaras bien era Enna y aun así...─ Paré al ver como Zero se quedaba inmóvil mirando al interior del casillero, había metido la pata. Pensé que lo había superado, pero no era así. Lo tomé del brazo ─ Yo… lo siento…no quise decir…

─ Si no vas a saltarte la próxima clase, mejor es que comiences a irte o llegarás tarde ─ Me dijo inexpresivo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero. Yo miré el reloj para darme cuenta que tenía razón, me quedaban apenas dos minutos para llegar, y eso a paso de humano era lo justo.

─ Me voy a tomar un poco el aire, ya iré a la siguiente ─ Dijo mientras sacaba la pequeña llave de la cerradura

─ Si quieres te acompaño ─ Le dije casi automáticamente, pero es que después de la metedura de pata no lo quería dejar pasar así sin más. El sonrió y se agachó hacia a mi.

─ No, tu te vas a tu "fascinante" lección ─ Y posó su mano sobre mi cabeza ─ Nos vemos en el almuerzo ─ Dijo antes de deslizarla suavemente, acariciando con ella mi mejilla, para luego marcharse caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de lona.

En otra ocasión me hubiera puesto de los nervios, por esas reacciones teatrales que estaba teniendo últimamente, pero en ese caso pasó sin más. A lo mejor era porque estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme.

─ ¡Un minuto!! ─ Me sorprendí al mirar el reloj antes de echarme a correr por el pasillo. Por suerte el que llegaba tarde era el Señorito Charlson, uno de los profesores con más carisma de la escuela, seguramente porque era joven, soltero y de buen ver. Me sentí aliviada al traspasar la puerta y ver que mis compañeros seguían conversando reunidos en pequeños grupos. Caminé por el pasillo central hasta el fondo de la sala dejando caer mi maleta sobre uno de los últimos pupitres los cuales normalmente estaban vacíos al encontrarse alejados de la pizarra."¿Pero eso me convenía, no?" Pensé suspirando mientras me sentaba. Todavía no entendía muy bien porque Zero me había hecho prometerle que nos mantendríamos alejados de los humanos de aquella manera tan extrema. Aún menos si se suponía que intentábamos ser como ellos, y hacía un momento me había confesado que tenía compañera de pupitre en una de sus clases. "No es justo" pensé, mientras me acomodaba en la silla y colocaba los libros necesarios sobre la mesa, para recorrer con la mirada los pequeños grupos con anhelo. Una voz que conocía me sacó de mis pensamientos . Me giré para encontrarme con aquellos rasgos finos y juveniles de aquel chico por el que había faltado los dos días anteriores a la clase de la Srta Ruxandra ,"Seiya Krown" escuché en mi mente, sí, ese era su nombre.

─ ¡Hola! ─ Me dijo sonriente y jovial acercándose a mi pupitre ─ ¿Puedo sentarme? ─ Preguntó señalando la silla contigua.

Me quedé sin habla, lo único que pude decir fue ─ ¿Tu estas en esta clase?

El dejo escapar una risa, supongo que por la expresión de mi rostro ─ No. Es decir, hasta hoy. Pedí que me cambiaran una asignatura, creo que esta es mas interesante ─ Me sonrió asomando unos graciosos hoyuelos ─ ¿Entonces puedo? ─ Dijo soltando la maleta sobre la mesa.

Y claro ¿Que le iba a decir yo? "¿No puedes, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, porque, olvidando que no puedo mantener contactos con humanos debido a una estúpida regla que mi compañero de hace siglos se inventó, puede ser que, el olor de tu sangre (que aunque no lo sepas ya la he probado), haga que salte sobre ti a morderte directamente la yugular?" ─ Si claro ─ le dije con un hilo de voz intentando parecer relajada, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, y su esencia me abofeteaba los sentidos.

─ El otro día tenias tanta prisa que no me dejaste tiempo para disculparme adecuadamente, la verdad es que andaba despistado, siento el percance.

Negué con la cabeza ─ No fue nada ─ Intenté decir lo mas relajadamente posible, mientras me permitía respirar cuidadosamente entre dientes. Para mi sorpresa descubrí con satisfacción que a pesar de todo, la sed que quemaba mi garganta no era tan desesperada como la ultima vez, aunque no era nula, al menos era controlable. El pequeño descanso que había hecho, evitándolo en todo momento y faltando a las clases de la señorita Ruxandra habían surtido efecto. Aun así había roto Una regla intachable,"No pruebes la sangre de los que viven a tu alrededor si no quieres caer en la tentación de hacer lo evitable inevitable".

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco mi pañuelo

─ Gracias ─ Dijo mientras los deslizaba sobre la mesa en mi dirección ─ Si no llega a ser por ti no se lo que hubiera hecho. Odio la sangre ─ Dijo enseñando sus perfectos alineados y blancos dientes en una sonrisa.

Sonreí a su vez sintiendo irónico su comentario "el la odiaba, mientras que yo la deseaba" pensé para mis adentros. Tomé el pañuelo por la esquinita una vez que lo había soltado

─ No hay de que ─ Contesté deseando que el señorito Charlson apareciera por la puerta, y dar por terminada nuestra conversación, que la clase empezara, que terminara, y salir lo mas rápido que era permitido en la velocidad humana para alejarme de allí. No era su aroma el único hecho por lo que quería salir corriendo, Había algo más en él que me ponía de los nervios. A pesar de que el tono de su voz era suave y podía resultar hasta seductor, y su mirada, limpia y amigable; algo se sentía inquietante dentro de toda aquella caótica armonía.

─ Es una seda poco común, y ese tipo de bordado solo se utilizaba a principios del siglo XX. Diría que se ve bastante antiguo... ¿me equivoco? ─ Preguntó con curiosidad.

Me sentí tensa de repente. Cualquier humano normal, no se hubiera parado a pensar en una nimiedad como esa, pero estaba claro que no me encontraba ante uno de ellos

─ Tienes razón, lo he heredado de mi tatarabuela ─ Contesté con naturalidad.

─ Vaya...─ Dijo haciendo una mueca que no entendí muy bien ─ ¿No eres muy conversadora no? ─ Preguntó cambiando el tema, cosa que me puso aún más de los nervios. Pero en realidad tenía razón. Él había hablado largamente con naturalidad mientras yo solo le había respondido lo justo y con precisión.

Desvié nuevamente su mirada, posando la mia sobre la puerta del aula con impaciencia.─ Depende ─ Le respondí.

Él iba a replicar algo cuando la secretaria cuarentona de las orquídeas se asomó a la puerta. "Salvada" Pensé.

─ Disculpen por el retraso pero el señorito Charlson no se encuentra bien hoy, lamentablemente la clase será suspendida. Pueden quedarse aquí o ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, hagan lo que prefieran, y perdonen las molestias.─ Dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas con el dedo índice repetidamente, antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

─ Así que con resaca...─ Escuché que decía mi compañero casi en un susurro.

─ ¿Como? ─ Pregunté sin entender a que se refería.

─ Em, nada ─ Dijo un tanto distraído ─ Que vaya perdida de tiempo ¿no? ─ Sonrió.

Comencé a recoger los libros metiéndolos en la maleta

─ Bueno, nada que no se pueda remediar en la biblioteca ─ Dije sintiéndome aliviada de poder marcharme por fin de allí. Él me miró sorprendido, como si hubiera algo que no encajara.─ Nos vemos ─ Le dije saliendo de detrás del pupitre y comenzando a caminar.

─ Espera ─ Me interrumpió. Yo me dí la vuelta.─ Después del almuerzo es la clase de Botánica 1, no deberías de faltar. Estamos avanzando deprisa, y la "Señorita" Ruxandra te terminará de echar la cruz si no asistes, y créeme que tiene ganas.─ Comenzó a revolver en su mochila sacándome unas fotocopias grapadas ─ Fotocopié mis apuntes por si quieres ponerte al día ─ Dijo guiñándome un ojo ─ Te debía una por lo del pañuelo ─ Sonrió.

─ Gracias, no tenias porque haberte molestado ─ Dije tomándolas, sorprendida por el detalle, aunque no necesitaba apuntes para ponerme al día, pero eso era algo que el no sabia, igual me conmocionó el detalle.─ Iré a ponerme al día entonces, nos vemos más tarde ─ Le dije antes de marcharme sin darme cuenta que le estaba sonriendo de verdad por primera vez.

Justo cuando me volvía a dar la vuelta para marcharme, un trío de chicas entraron por la puerta gritando el nombre de mi compañero con un tono irritante

─ Seiyaa …nos hemos enterado que tienes libre esta clase y hemos pensado que igual podrías hacer algo con nosotras ─ Escuché como le decían. Él no tardó en seguirles la corriente haciendo bromas, y seguramente sonriéndoles. No pude evitar mirar atrás antes de salir por la puerta, él me estaba mirando y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada, y yo no pude más que devolverle otra sonrisa cómplice antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me metí en la biblioteca y cogí un par de libros de Historia Renacentista que llamaron mi atención. Me senté sobre una de las mesas mas tranquilas y abrí uno de ellos; Pero despues de leer el primer párrafo repetidamente,me di cuenta que no lograba concentrarme en la lectura. Mis ojos se posaron entonces sobre las fotocopias que asomaban por una esquina del bloc de apuntes. Cerré los libros dejandolos a un lado y tomé las hojas cuidadosamente grapadas con curiosidad. Después de echarles un vistazo por encima,no puedo decir mas que quedé bastante sorprendida con lo que ví.La caligrafía era bastante buena, por no decir casi perfecta, y los esquemas estaban impecablemente organizados. "Es un buen estudiante" Pensé. Miré mi reloj de pulsera. Quedaba poco para la hora del almuerzo y recordé que Zero también había faltado a esa clase. Estaba claro que no podría concentrarme, así que devolví los libros a su lugar y salí por la puerta agudizando mis sentidos para localizar a Zero. Lo encontré en el jardín sentado sobre unas rocas, pensativo. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

─ Habéis terminado antes de tiempo ─ Dijo, sin mirarme.

─ A decir verdad ni siquiera empezamos. El profesor estaba enfermo ─ Le dije mientras me acomodaba la falda.

─ Hay otros de los nuestros en esta universidad ─ Soltó de repente sin rodeos, pillándome desprevenida ─ Pero no precisamente como nosotros, ya me entiendes...

─ ¿Estas seguro? Normalmente no se atreven a llegar tan lejos.─ Dije mientras lo miraba incrédula inclinándome hacia adelante y posando mis manos sobre la roca donde me sentaba.

─ Aquí eso no parece ser importante. Hoy mismo vi a uno de ellos y no precisamente con buenas intenciones. Solo lo digo para que tengas cuidado.─ Dijo al fin mirándome, y posando su mano sobre la mía ─ Estuvo apunto de llevarse a una chica de la universidad pero me presintió y se retiró.

─ ¿En serio? No puedo creer como pudo ser tan descarado. Es una ley irrompible. No en centros docentes, y menos por el día ─ Dije casi enojada por la osadía. Zero suspiró melancólico

─ Aquí las reglas siempre fueron creadas para ser infringidas. ─Dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, como si se hubiera sumergido en recuerdos lejanos durante unos momentos, los cuales no quise interrrumpir, esperé a que él mismo volviera la mundo real. Entonces se giró hacia mí. ─ De todos modos debemos estar en alerta. No podemos permitir que cierto tipo de "sucesos" ocurran en la universidad. No al menos mientras nosotros estemos aquí.─ Dijo seriamente mientras los ojos le chispeaban de rabia.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con eso ─ Afirmé ─ ¿Y conseguiste averiguar quien era?

─ Eso es otro asunto. Cuando me cerciroré de que la chica se encontraba totalmente a salvo, seguí su rastro hasta el exterior del recinto universitario. Sabía que lo seguía, es más, me estaba esperando. Hay algo curioso, su rostro me resultó familiar aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto antes. Me amenazó con no meter mis narices donde no debo, antes de esfumarse. Eso es todo lo que sé por ahora.─ Terminó con un aire sombrío.

Me quedé pensativa un momento ─ Me parece extraño. Nunca antes se han comportado así en ninguna otra ciudad anteriormente.─ Dije preocupada.

─ Pues aquí no somos bienvenidos. Lo que hay que averiguar es el porqué y que tipo de regimen existe aquí. Que ocurran casos como estos me parece inperdonable. ─Se quedó pensativo y luego prosiguió─ La única explicación que encuentro es que no existe ningún tipo de orden, o el que lo impone infringe las normas a su antojo sin ser castigado por ello.

─ Quien se lo podría imaginar de un lugar tan pequeño y aparentemente tranquilo como este ─ Dije tristemente, mientras me quedaba pensativa.

Derrepente,sin esperarlo. Zero agarró la mano que yacia posada sobre la roca con fuerza ─ Tengo que pedirte algo ─ Dijo seriamente.

─ ¿Que?─ Pregunté sorprendida por aquella seriedad tan extrema,incorporandome de la roca y situandome frente a él.

─ Falta a las clases que quedan y ven conmigo al museo ─ Dijo al fin sin cambiar aquel aire sombríoy sin querer soltar mi mano.

─ Ah es eso ─Le miré a los ojos, e intenté sonreír para disipar aquella expresión de su rostro ─ Podríamos hacerlo después de clases, pero si insistes en que es algo importante, claro que puedo hacerlo. Por ti lo que sea ─ Terminé en tono amigable intentando deshacer su ceño fruncido con mi dedo indice de la mano que me quedaba libre.

El me miró sin ningún atisbo de felicidad, pero si algo más relajado ─ Gracias ─ me dijo tomando primero mi dedo que seguía apoyado en su frente,y luego la mano mientras la apoyaba de la misma manera que la otra ,sobre la priedra al otro lado de su costado,dejandome en una postura un tanto incomoda y ebarazosa.

─ Zero, aquí no hace falta, ahora mismo nadie nos ve ─ Dije incomoda.

─ Esa es otra cosa....─ Me miró a los ojos ─ Yo quería hablarte de algo ─ su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío ─ He pensado que...tal vez no sea lo correcto pero...─ sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los mios.

Yo sentí como todo mi cuerpo quedaba rígido ─ ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo, Zero? ─ Justo en ese momento las risas de las tres tontas de mi clase de Botanica 1 aparecieron en el jardín interrumpiendo lo que Zero estaba por decir (o hacer), seguidas por supuesto, de mi compañero Seiya, el cual nos miró con un aire de sorpresa.

No se porque tuve aquella reacción de tirar hacia atrás deshaciéndome de su agarre, nerviosa. "Seguramente mal pensaría de aquello. Aunque eso no debería de hacerme sentir más incómoda de lo normal, ya que supuestamente de eso se trataba ¿no? Que Zero y yo pareciéramos novios, y eso era normal. Aquel tipo de situaciones eran normales entre las parejas. ¿O no lo eran? " Todas aquella preguntas estúpidas pasaban por mi mente, dándome cuenta al fin de que había echado por la borda toda actuación artística que Zero, mas previsor que yo, había comenzado momentos antes de que llegaran. Zero sorprendido por mi brusca reacción, miró al rededor buscando donde se encontraba el peligro, pero cual fue su decepcion cuando con lo que se encontró fue con los ojos de mi compañero de clases. Fueron pocos segundos pero pude notar la tensión en el ambiente. Me levanté de la roca y lo cogí por el brazo mientras tiraba de él

─ Creo que podemos irnos ya ¿Qué te parece? ─ Dije intentando que desapareciéramos de allí lo antes posible.

El me miró serio y se levantó ─ Tienes razón, vamos ─ Dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura , mirando desafiante a mi compañero mientras nos alejábamos de allí. Esta vez le seguí la corriente, no quería volver a estropear la actuación, así que me limité a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su brazo.

Pasó un buen rato desde que llegáramos al auto y comenmzaramos nuestro camino hacia el museo en el que ninguno de los dos quiso abrir la boca.

─ ¿Porque huiste de mi de esa manera? ─ Me pregunto él al fin rompiendo el incomodo silencio mientras miraba por el retrovisor antes de adentrarse en un cruce.

─ Yo solo no sabía lo que intentabas. Lo siento, te estropeé la actuación, pero es que no los vi venir ...y bueno además que no me esperaba que aparecieran así tan de repente, y entiende que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos ─ Dije atropelladamente sin pararme a pensar realmente si lo que había dicho tenia sentido.

-Actuación-susurro Zero entre dientes, para luego quedarse callado por unos momentos que se me antojaron eternos ─ Si no recuerdo mal, ese era "el chico del pañuelo"¿te lo ha devuelto como prometió?─ Preguntó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo con una de sus indescifrables expresiones, pero no hacia falta ser adivina para averiguar que algo de enojo destellaba en su mirada.

─ Sí, hoy mismo ─ Dijerapidamente mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo y se lo mostraba.

Zero hizo una mueca ─ Creo que deberías lavarlo, apesta a ese humano ─ Y arrugó la nariz ─ Solo espero que estés llevando a cabo nuestro trato. Es por nuestro bien. Deberías tener mas cuidado.

Ya estaba con lo del maldito trato ─ No he roto ningún trato, ¿A lo mejor lo has hecho tu, con tu compañera de pupitre en Microbiología? ─ Le dije para picarlo

─ No digas tonterías. Me la sentaron al lado porque era el único sitio libre en toda la clase. Eso es todo ─ Dijo irritado ─ Y créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia.

─ Bueno esta bien, está bien. No quiero discutir por tonterías. Lo único que creo es que te estas tomando demasiado en serio lo de ese estúpido trato, eso es todo ─ Dije sin poder soportar la necesidad de decirle lo que realmente pensaba ─ Una cosa es que tengamos cuidado y otra es que intentemos vivir como humanos pero sin humanos, ¿no te parece absurdo?

─ Creo que ya hemos hablado de eso ─ Dijo pisando el acelerador y quedando en silencio.

Me enfurruñé en el asiento cruzándome de brazos indignada. Sabia que aquello significaba "por mucho que hables no te pienso contestar" Siempre hacia lo mismo. Me sacaba de quicio....

Continuará..............


	8. Zero Sucesos inesperados

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 08 "Sucesos Inesperados"**

*****ZERO,POV*****

Sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, observé como cada una de las luces de las ventanas de las viviendas vecinas se iban apagando una a una para dejar solo la vaga luz de los farolillos de las calles mientras escuchaba el continuo tintineo de las teclas del piano donde Darla se solía sentar cada noche . Todos parecían dormir placidamente, mientras que yo solo intentaba poner en orden mi cabeza.

Aquel día había comenzado como otro cualquiera, después de las dos primeras clases, me encontré con Darla en el pasillo como muchas otras veces. Estaba dispuesto a saltarme la siguiente clase, pero ella no pareció de acuerdo con ello. Apunto de cambiar mi opinión vi a aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro y largo que por algún motivo se empeñaba en cruzarse en mi camino. Para mi sorpresa hablaba con la maleducada que se sentaba a mi lado en Microbiología. "Curioso" pensé. Darla, sin embargo, al descubrirlos pareció contrariada y se escondió detrás de una esquina.

─ ¿Ves a la chica pelirroja? ¿La que está hablando con el chico que tiene mi pañuelo?─ Yo asentí, mientras algo llamaba mi atención, un chico paliducho de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes observaba a mi compañera con un mirada sospechosa. No me costó más que segundos descubrir, que aunque iba ataviado con el uniforme de la universidad, no se trataba de un estudiante. Me tensé al presentir que indiscutiblemente era uno de los nuestros ─ Es la misma de la que te hablé el otro día, la que se subió al árbol donde se encontraba su gatito y casi se mata.

─ Parece que lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas ─ Contesté inconscientemente al ver como se marchaba malhumorada por algún motivo y era perseguida a una distancia prudente por aquel extraño sujeto.

Darla continuo hablando pero no le presté mucha atención, estaba mas concentrado en presentir qué estaba pasando en aquel pasillo.─ Ya se han marchado, puede abandonar la esquina, señorita fugitiva ─ Me limité a decir mientras me dirigía a mi casillero para poder dejar mis cosas antes de marchar tras el sujeto y mi testaruda compañera, que parecía ser un imán para los problemas. Darla tiró de mi chaqueta, y recordé vagamente que me había preguntado si conocía a la chica.

─ Se puede decir que es mi compañera de pupitre en Microbiología ─ Conteste sin mas. Ella continuo con su charla mientras yo dejaba mis libros sobre uno de los estantes. Justo en aquel momento una imagen desagradable apareció en mi mente. Pude ver como mi compañera era arrastrada por aquel sujeto hacia el bosque cercano a la universidad para luego ser devorada entre sus brazos. Aunque no con frecuencia a veces podía tener visiones de cosas que estaban por ocurrir. Me quede inmóvil mirando al interior de mi casillero, no quería que Darla se preocupara por aquella imagen que se había materializado en mi mente segundos antes, así que solo dije:

─ Si no vas a saltarte la próxima clase, mejor es que comiences a marcharte o llegarás tarde ─ Le dije con un tono calmado para que no pudiera notar mi preocupación ─ Me voy a tomar un poco el aire, ya iré a la siguiente ─ Proseguí

─ Si quieres te acompaño ─ Me dijo de inmediato.

─ No, tu te vas a tu "fascinante" lección ─ Le contradije recordando como ella misma había utilizado esa palabra para describir aquella asignatura, con un tono suave, pero con urgencia de que finalmente despareciera de allí. No quería preocuparla, diciéndole nada al respecto, al menos no hasta que supiera realmente que diablos estaba pasando. Posé una mano sobre su cabeza ─ Nos vemos en el almuerzo ─ Dije antes de deslizarla suavemente, acariciando su mejilla, para luego marcharme caminando aparentemente tranquilo. Sentí como se quedó parada unos instantes para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo central.

Una vez me había asegurado de que Darla había entrado en su aula, me escabullí con paso ligero por el pasillo por donde momentos antes los había visto desaparecer. Casi todos habían entrado ya a sus respectivas clases y el pasillo se encontraba desierto. Momento que el intruso seguramente aprovecharía para avalanzarse sobre su presa. Giré la esquina para descubrir que estaba en lo cierto. El supuesto estudiante llamaba la atención de mi compañera con la excusa de preguntarle si sabía donde se encontraba el aula de Anatomía, asignatura a la cual sabía de antemano que se dirigía. Ella lo miró con desdén, pero para mi sorpresa tuvo la compasión de indicarle."Vaya, así que al fin y al cabo no es tan desalmada como parecía" Me dije con ironía, pero el problema es que la compasión afloró justo con quien no debía. Apresuré el paso interrumpiéndolos.

─ Anatomía ─ Le dije con ironía ─ ¿Tú no estas en Humanidades?, al menos la insignia de tu chaqueta lo dice así ─ Dije intentando no alarmar a mi compañera que seguramente lo menos que imaginaba era que caminaba al lado de su asesino.

El conservó su rostro amable pero me fulminó con la mirada, entendiendo perfectamente a que me refería, los dos sabíamos que hacia allí -Vaya así que ustedes dos... je je je... no lo sabia ─ Dijo rascándose la cabeza y pareciendo avergonzado, pero sin apartar aquella fulminante mirada que solo nosotros dos podríamos descifrar ─ Lo siento... ─ dijo finalmente y con la misma se marcho.

─ Pero… ¿Se puede saber qué narices fue eso? ─ Me gritó mi compañera enojada ─ ¿Quien demonios te ha nombrado mi guardaespaldas? No te tomes tan en serio lo que pidió el fósil de Krogen. No necesito la ayuda de un aristócrata engreído como tú y además que... ─ Continuó con la rabieta como la niña malcriada que era. Su reacción me saco de mis casillas y sin darme cuenta la agarré de las muñecas aplastándola contra la pared del pasillo

─ Basta ya ─ Le dije seriamente, pero sin elevar el tono, intentando hacerla callar y vi como al momento se empequeñecía al darse cuenta de que no se podía deshacer de mi agarre tan fácilmente ─ Si quieres odiarme, haces lo correcto. Pero deberías tener mas cuidado... créeme, siempre hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos. ─ La solté de inmediato. "¿Por qué diablos tenia que explicarle? Era mejor que no supiera nada" Así que, decidí largarme por donde mismo había venido sin dar ninguna explicación mas. Había algo más importante que hacer que pararme a intentar hacer entender a una suicida desagradecida que cuidara de su vida. Era de más urgencia encontrar al extraño sujeto y pedirle explicaciones de que diablos se le pasaba por la cabeza . Ir a tomar un aperitivo en pleno día y más aun, en un centro docente.

Su rastro me llevó a las afueras del recinto universitario, se podría decir que me estaba esperando. Salió de detrás de un árbol y me miro desafiante

─ Deberías de meterte en tus asuntos ─ Me dijo al fin sin moverse del sitio.

Yo tampoco avancé, dejé la distancia de seguridad entre nosotros. Sabía que si sobrepasaba la barrera todo acabaría en una desagradable lucha , la cual , no me apetecía tener.

─ Es lo que hago ─ Le conteste con firmeza intentando no expresar la ira que me carcomía el mirar aquellos ojos verdosos llenos de malicia ─ Es asunto de cualquiera de nosotros detener a quien incumple las normas.

El me miró por unos segundos con el rostro gacho mientras pasaba sus dedos por su afilada barbilla, antes de soltar una carcajada que se me antojó de lo más irritante

─ ¿Normas? ─ Se volvió a reír ─ Tu debes ser nuevo por aquí, aunque lo cierto es que tu cara me es familiar ─ Dijo pensativo arqueando una ceja mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba ─ estoy casi seguro de haberte visto antes ─ Caminó a mi alrededor , mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Lo cierto es que no era el único. No se por qué, pero el tono de sus voz y aquel rostro paliducho me resultaba increíblemente familiar, pero no podía recordar de qué o de dónde ─ No creo que nos hayamos visto antes lo siento ─ Desmentí ─ Nos acabamos de mudar.

─ ¿Acabamos? ─ Se quedó pensativo ─ ¿Eso quiere decir que la endeble esa de ojos verdes es tu compañera, entonces? ─ Pregunto irónico.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espalda al darme cuenta de que se refería a Darla ─ Si, ella esta conmigo ─ Dije intentando no parecer desafiante.

Aunque sorprendido de ver como lo tenia todo tan controlado. Supongo que al fin y al cabo aquel lugar no dejaba de ser un pueblecillo insignificante y seguramente no era muy frecuente que personajes como nosotros se mudaran a Alba Iulia, normalmente preferían grandes ciudades, donde el alimento era mas fácil de conseguir sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

─ ¿Sabes? Es la segunda vez y espero que sea la ultima, que tú y tu compañera me aguan el "almuerzo".─ Enfatizó mirándome con desprecio ─ Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y si me lo reniegan, con mas ahínco lo deseo. Esa chica tiene suerte de no ser más que unos restos en mitad del bosque, pero... la próxima vez es mejor que no interfiráis. No sois bienvenidos aquí si intentáis involucraros en nuestros asuntos. Así que deja marchar a la chica, no es una advertencia es una amenaza. ─ Concluyó, mientras se giraba y se perdía en la maleza a una velocidad vertiginosa, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

─ ¡¡Mierda!! ─ Fue lo único que pude articular antes de golpear un árbol cercano. ¿Y que debía hacer ahora? La maldita pelirroja del demonio se volvía a interponer en mi camino. ¿Y yo que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarla marchar como me había pedido aquel misterioso personaje? Seria lo más fácil, pero no lo correcto. Por supuesto que no lo podía permitir, no sabia cuales serian las consecuencias, pero era mejor no pensar en aquello... por el momento. Lo primero era averiguar quien era aquel intruso (si se podía llamar así, porque como pintaban las cosas, el intruso parecía ser yo.) que curiosamente me resultaba tan familiar, y tal vez, averiguar los sucesos históricos después de mi marcha varios siglos antes, también me ayudaría a entender cual era la situación política en la actualidad. Eso conllevaba, a una pequeña visita a aquel lugar que había estado evitando en todo momento desde que llegara allí "El museo" o lo que era lo mismo el que un día en un pasado remoto había sido mi hogar.

Regresé a la universidad, pensando en como contarle a Darla todo aquello. Convencido de que tenía un gran problema cuando en realidad el día no había hecho mas que comenzar, y los problemas irían creciendo con el.

Darla salió de su clase antes de lo previsto, y le informé "a mi manera" de lo sucedido, intentando no entrar en detalles. Ella pareció sorprendida, y hasta enojada, pero en algo si estábamos de acuerdo, no podíamos dejar que ocurrieran aquel tipo de sucesos.

Después de pedirle que faltara a clases y viniera al museo conmigo, algo inesperado ocurrió. Estábamos solos en el jardín, ella se había agachado frente a mí e intentaba deshacer mi ceño fruncido por la preocupación con su dedo índice mientras me sonreía como una niña pequeña, gesto que se me antojó bastante lindo. Sentí el impulso de decirle todo lo que había estado pensando con respecto a nosotros, pero después de balbucear torpemente dos frases, pensé que habían cosas que era mejor demostrar no con dichos si no con hechos se puede decir que... ¿estuve a punto de besarla? Me tendí sobre el alfeizar de la ventana sonriéndome estúpidamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sintiéndome ridículo solo de pensar en aquello.

Sí, había estado apunto de besarla, y lo hubiera conseguido a no ser por la interrupción de los comentarios descarados de unas chicas que nos habían encontrado por casualidad, pero la reacción de Darla fue lo que mas me sorprendió. Se alejó de mi tan bruscamente, que pensé que realmente había ocurrido algo, pero cuando miré a mi alrededor solo me encontré con los ojos azulados del mismo chico de cabello largo y oscuro,"otra vez él" Desconozco el motivo, pero sentí odio hacia él, inexplicablemente el contacto con su mirada me causó repugnancia. Darla se debió dar cuenta, porque no tardo mas que milésimas de segundos en tirar de mi brazo pidiendo que nos marcháramos de allí.Después de que nos subiéramos en el auto y diera vueltas y mas vueltas a lo sucedido, me di cuenta que había tenido un estúpido ataque de celos…pero… ¿Celos? ¿Desde cuando había sentido yo celos por Darla? Eso era estúpido, estúpido e infantil, y aun así convenciéndome que lo dejara todo ahí, mis palabras me contradijeron cuando ahonde más en el tema que nos llevo a una corta pero ridícula discusión, sobre nuestro trato que quedó en el mismo punto donde habíamos comenzado. El silencio.

A pesar de que pensaba que ya había tenido suficientes emociones por aquel día, lo peor estaba por ocurrir. Parado frente al gran portón de madera bien conocido por mi, vacilaba entre abrirlo o salir de allí, así que para hacer tiempo me dediqué tontamente a reflexionar sobre la puerta que se encontraba cerrada ante mí, que a pesar de los años se conservaba bastante bien, la ornamentación con figuras florales seguía siendo la misma aunque la madera estaba bastante deteriorada y la pintura casi había desaparecido. Darla, que se dio cuenta de mi indecisión, me tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta tirando de mi hacia el interior de la sala principal.

─ Vamos no lo pienses tanto, al fin y al cabo es como si volvieras a casa. ─ Dijo obligándome a pasar el umbral, con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro.

Aquel comentario, solo me demostró, lo poco que Darla conocía de mi pasado, a pesar de que lleváramos compartiendo tanto juntos. A pesar de que ella había intentado sonsacarme tantas veces, yo solo había esquivado el tema o simplemente, le había dicho que no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello. En ese momento pensé, que todo seria más fácil si ella lo supiera todo, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

No puedo describir la sensación que tuve cuando entre en la estancia. Aquel olor tan peculiar aquella alfombra desgastada, los frescos de la pared que aunque restaurados, no tenían ni la más minima comparación con sus originales, pero que igualmente me traían aquel aire melancólico. Los tronos al final de la sala, aunque habían intentado restaurarlos, se podía ver la inclemencia de los años sobre ellos. Tuve la sensación, de que madre aparecería en cualquier momento para darme la regañina oportuna, mientras padre la seguía de cerca diciendo que no sabía dónde íbamos a parar, "Los jóvenes de hoy en día son un espejismo de lo que nosotros fuimos". Casi podía escuchar el tono de su gruesa voz retumbando en la sala mientras sus sirvientes revoloteaban alrededor intentando cuidar cada minima necesidad o capricho y los guardias observaban silenciosos como estatuas organizados en fila a los lados de la sala. Darla tiró de la manga de mi chaqueta sacándome de mi ensueño, miré a mi alrededor un tanto confuso para darme cuenta que una señora rubia de unos 60 años, pero bien conservada y con el uniforme del museo nos llamaba la atención.

─ Disculpen, la visita va a comenzar. Si no os importa, acercaros al resto del grupo ─ Decía con un tono petulante mientras se ajustaba las gafas con el dedo índice, por lo que supuse sería la guía.

─ Disculpe ─ Dije poniendo aquella sonrisa con la que solía cambiar aquellos gestos agrios de las damas, por sonrisas complacidas. Y como siempre, no falló. Darla me miró y se tapó la boca con la mano aguantando una risita.

La señora que resultó llamarse Erika comenzó su discurso con un tono cansado y mecánico, supongo que agotada de repetir la misma historia tantas veces a lo largo de su vida. En sí, el discurso me pareció monótono, y recordando como yo también había estudiado la historia de aquel lugar en mi infancia, me pareció que las anécdotas que contaba estaban llenas de lagunas y parte de los sucesos habían sido deformados a su antojo o peor aun inventados, por lo que en cierto punto preferí no prestar atención a dicho discurso, temiendo que el enojo me embriagara y terminara diciéndole a la adorable rubia cuatro ojos que a pesar de creerse muy sabia en historia no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Así que preferí mirar a mi alrededor y recordar por mi mismo todos los sucesos que viví entre aquellas paredes… que no habían sido pocos.

Pasamos de la sala al gran pasillo de piedra que llegaba a los dormitorios. Las antorchas como era de esperar, habían sido cambiadas por unas que intentaban parecerse a las originales, pero los cuadros de mis antepasados seguían en el mismo lugar, aunque las pinturas estaban un tanto más resquebrajadas. Recordé que la última vez que había visto aquellos rostros, había sido mi último día de vida como humano. Casi pude sentir la fiebre y los escalofríos en mi espalda mientras era cargado por los guardias. Mi madre lloriqueaba a mi espalda y aquellos rostros pasaban ante mi vista como fantasmas. Sentí como mi estómago se encogía al llegar a la puerta de mi dormitorio cuando la guía pronunció mi nombre al tiempo que pasaba al interior invitando a los oyentes a que hicieran lo mismo. Darla se dio cuenta de mi tensión y me tomó la mano que yo apreté con fuerza, pero me resistí a mirarla. Planté un pie después del otro y sobrepasé el umbral de la puerta. "Increíble". Fue todo lo que vino a mi mente. Todo estaba tal y como la recordaba, aunque mas deteriorado, pero todo se encontraba en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Erika se detuvo ante mi retrato, el cual para mi impresión nunca se pareció a mí. Recuerdo que en aquella época los pintores que, aunque lucrosos artistas pintaban todos los rostros con las mismas líneas. Es decir, se podía ver que el muchacho retratado tenia el mismo color de ojos y de cabello que yo, pero en cuanto a los rasgos no se diferenciaban mucho de cualquier otro rostro pintado de la época, fueran mujeres u hombres a mi me parecían todos iguales. Darla me susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada por los oyentes:

─ ¿Ese eres tú? ─ Preguntó mientras arrugaba la nariz. Yo solo asentí con desgana, esperando con impaciencia que la guía prosiguiera con el discurso. Tenía curiosidad en saber que se contaba de mí.

Erika se aclaró la garganta mientras se apartaba el flequillo de lacara ─ Nos encontramos en el dormitorio del el Señorito Zero August Anghel I, hijo del último barón de la región. Se cuenta que aunque en su infancia fue un miembro ejemplar de la sociedad noble, cuando llegó a la adolescencia perdió el rumbo, convirtiéndose en un problema para sus padres, los cuales comenzaron a creer que había sido poseído por el mismo diablo. Lo misterioso del asunto es que de esta parte de la historia, nos ha sido increíblemente difícil encontrar información concreta, por lo que creemos que con el cambio de dinastía, parte de la información fue escondida, destruida e incluso modificada. Lo único que sabemos de este joven es que desapareció sin dejar rastro. En los escritos aseguran que murió defendiendo a su madre de la emboscada, donde la baronesa pereció junto con sus guardias. Pero esta teoría a sido descalificada, después de haber sometido los restos del supuesto Zero, que fue enterrado junto a su madre en la cripta familiar, a las pruebas de carbono 14 con las que se han podido comprobar que además de presentar signos de cremación los restos no pertenecían al susodicho, si no que en realidad pertenecían al capitán de la guardia que también había desparecido. Sea como sea el paradero de este joven es todavía un misterio sin resolver.

─ El barón ─ continuó la guía ─ dolido con la pérdida, ordenó que tapiaran esta habitación, dejándolo todo como estaba. Y colocó el retrato de su hijo sobre la pared tapiada. Nosotros hemos intentado ser fiel a esta regla llevando a cabo la tarea de restauración, intentando dejar cada cosa en el mismo lugar donde fue encontrada, es por eso que la cama se encuentra desecha y las ropas que pertenecieron al joven Zero están desdobladas sobre la silla. ¿Si hacen el favor? ─ Concluyó, saliendo por la puerta. Mientras yo me quedaba de piedra con lo que acababa de oír.

Por mas que intentaba asimilar que estaban hablando de mi, no conseguía mas que sentir que todo aquello no era mas que una obra bien montada. Cuando huí de allí sabía que algo terrible ocurriría, pero, nunca imaginé que hubiera sido supuestamente enterrado y mi madre asesinada. Miré hacia la cama desecha y la ropa sobre la silla . Casi podía verme en tercera persona mirando mi rostro sudoroso y descompuesto en el desaliñado y casi opaco espejo, mientras escuchaba a mi padre como le daba permiso al doctor para acabar con mi vida. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Darla tiró de mí hacia el exterior de la sala y me miró tan sorprendida y horrorizada como lo estaba yo pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar de nuevo a la guía quien se había vuelto a detener frente a otro retrato.

Yo todavía en estado de shock, miré hacia la imagen, sin reconocer quienes eran. Una dama de largo cabello sujetaba a un niño de unos tres años que se sentaba en su regazo.

─ Después de la pérdida de la baronesa y de su hijo, ─ Prosiguió la guía ─ el barón sintió como todo por lo que había luchado en su vida se había desmoronado como un castillo de arena y calló en una profunda depresión que le llevaría hasta el final de sus días. Postrado en su lecho de muerte, le llegó una inesperada visita. Una dama que llevaba una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos y que afirmó ser Sherezade, la hija de un conde de una región del Este.

Se cuenta que dejó al pequeño en brazos del moribundo barón, y le aseguró, que era su nieto. Se dice que el barón no tardó mucho en creer a la dama cuando vio el rostro del pequeño y contemplándolo añadió: "No me extrañaría nada si se trata de mi hijo" con el semblante demudado. Acto seguido llamó a la guardia y declaró al pequeño y a la madre sucesores de su titulo. "─ Cuida bien de él, que si se descarría es imposible que vuelva al buen camino "Dicen que dijo, exhalando su último aliento....

La guía continuó hablando, pero no pude escuchar más. "¿Qué diablos?" Miré de nuevo aquel rostro intentando recordar desde cuando yo.... De repente aquel color de pelo aquellos ojos, parecieron taladrarme el alma. ¡Era ella! La misma chica que en mitad de la noche me atrapó entre sus brazos y me convirtió en el monstruo que era "Pero... ¿que quería decir con la cría.....?" Entonces miré a niño que estaba sentado en su regazo. El mismo color de pelo que yo, las mismas facciones. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. No daba a pensar más. Me giré y caminé hacia la salida mientras sentí como Darla me seguía.

─ Disculpe ─ Dijo ella a la guía antes de que dejáramos el grupo atrás. Salí del museo y me dirigí directamente hacia el río Muren que rugía cerca del castillo, y me apoyé en un árbol intentando tranquilizarme. Darla se quedó a mis espaldas, pero no dijo nada. Supongo que estaría igual de sorprendida que yo.

Asi nos quedamos un buen rato,solo el rugido del agua que corria,rompia nuestro silencio,hasta que por fin Darla se decidio a ser la primera en hablar.

─ Tanto tiempo juntos y se puede decir que aun no te conozco─ se quedó callada un momento ─ Nunca me contaste que fueras el hijo de un barón, y menos aun que tuvieras un hijo.

─ Yo tampoco lo sabia... no sabia que tuviera un... ─ Pero callé. No podía decir aquella palabra. Todo aquello era una mentira ridícula...

Sentí como Darla me tomaba la mano. Seguramente se había dado cuenta que aquello para mi no había sido nada fácil ni agradable ─ Sea como sea, ahora puedo ver que no tuviste una vida feliz cuando fuiste humano, aunque eso ya lo había descubierto el día que te conocí... sin embargo, algún día me gustaría que me contaras tu versión, porque conociéndote se que tienes una explicación lógica para todo esto. Tú no eres tan terrible como lo que se dice de ti. ─ Sentí como me frotaba el brazo ─ ¿Conduzco yo? ─ Me preguntó, extendiendo la mano para que le diera la llave.

Yo solo asentí, y agradecí que comprendiera que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello en aquel momento. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Llevaba horas muertas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, el piano había dejado de sonar, las rondas que hice a casa de mi compañera amenazada de muerte, habían pasado tranquilas, aunque no sabía hasta cuando seria que aquel misterioso personaje -que aun no sabia de quien se trataba- volviera a intentar algo imprudente . Las farolas de la calle se apagaban, y la tenue luz del amanecer comenzaba a alumbrar aquella mañana lluviosa de otoño. Darla apareció por la puerta.

─ Es hora de irse ─ Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella a diferencia de mi ,era como un libro abierto. Aquella sonrisa forzada intentaba solo animarme, pero sabia que en realidad ella también se sentía triste y había pensado en todo lo sucedido en el museo mientras sus dedos se habían deslizado por las teclas del piano.

El camino a la universidad, fue silencioso. Supongo que a ninguno de los dos le apetecía hablar. Me despedí de Darla con un simple" Hasta el almuerzo" y me escurrí perezoso a la clase de Microbiología. Entré por la puerta, descubriendo que mi "adorable" compañera ya estaba en su asiento. Con el ceño fruncido pasaba las hojas de sus apuntes de un lado a otro intentando memorizar algunas palabras antes de que el señor Krogen entrara por la puerta y diera comienzo al examen. Yo suspiré mientras me acercaba. La verdad no estaba de ánimos para ser observado con odio aquella mañana.

─ Buenos días ─ le dije por educación, pero como me suponía ella no respondió, solo se limitó a repetir las mismas palabras que intentaba memorizar mas alto, para que pareciera que no me había escuchado "Desde luego es increíble" Pensé. Dejé la maleta sobre el suelo, y miré hacia el lago. El señor Krogen entró por la puerta con su aire somnoliento. Después de repartir los folios con las preguntas, se sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer el periódico .Todos completaban con afán sus exámenes, pero yo no me sentía con nada de ánimos. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y seguí dando vuelta a mis problemas. Fuera como fuera debía volver al museo, me gustara o no, debía obtener toda la información posible. Tal vez en la biblioteca encontraría algo. Pero a pesar de todo me era difícil aceptar, que después de marcharme, conmigo o sin mi habían conseguido sus objetivos. Me sentí triste y cobarde. ¿Y lo del hijo? ¿Seria verdad?..... Suspiré una vez mas, soltando el lápiz sobre el papel. Sentí como mi compañera levantaba la mirada hacia ami "ya estamos" Pensé, devolviéndole la mirada, pero en vez de ver una cara enojada, descubrí una de curiosidad. Se giró rápidamente y siguió escribiendo, mientras un rubor le sonrosaba las mejillas.

.....................CONTINUARA.................


	9. Darla Trapos sucios al descubierto

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor Moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 09"Trapos sucios al descubierto"**

*****DARLA,POV*****

"Déjame solo", había sido lo último que había dicho Zero antes de darme la espalda y sentarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana abierta con aire pensativo.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, comprendía cómo se podía sentir, así que sin decir palabra alguna, salí de la estancia y bajé las escaleras hacia el primer piso para sentarme frente a mi hermoso piano de cola negro. Tocar seguramente me permitiría evadirme de aquellos pensamientos sombríos. Sabía que todo aquel asunto no era de mi incumbencia, la pasada vida de mi compañero no debía afectarme, pero aunque lo intentara todo parecía ser inútil, lo que afectara a Zero me afectaba a mí también.

Retiré el pequeño banco, y me acomodé frente a él, acariciando las suaves teclas mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Apreté el pedal con suavidad y dejé caer los dedos presionándolos sobre ellas, mientras las notas comenzaban a inundar suavemente la estancia con aquel peculiar tintineo. De alguna manera, esperé que los sonidos me envolvieran a mí también y me permitieran vaciar la mente de pensamientos negativos.

Aquél día había sido un día extraño; Recapitulé todo lo ocurrido lentamente, desde el chico que se había sentado a mi lado en "historia y geografía de la flora y la vegetación", hasta la escalofriante visita al museo, donde descubrí los obscuros secretos de mi compañero al que creí que tan bien conocía, solo por el hecho de que había vivido con él durante mucho tiempo.

Mis dedos se detuvieron al tiempo, cuando me fijé sorprendida, en el reloj de cuco estilo barroco neoclásico que colgaba al lado del marco de la puerta. Eran las 7.30 am, hora de prepararse para el comienzo de un nuevo día, el cual esperaba fuera más tranquilo, y sobre todo, más normal que el anterior.

Después de haberme vestido con el uniforme de la universidad, y preparado mi maleta me dirigí al dormitorio de Zero. Me detuve ante la puerta abierta, para ver como seguía sentado pesadamente sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Su aspecto agotado me transmitió cierta tristeza, no deseaba importunarlo, pero…

- ¡Hey! hora de irse- Fue lo único que acerté a decir, intentando dibujar una amable sonrisa que seguramente desmentiría mis ojos tristes. Él se levantó despacio y se dirigió con desgarbo al armario.

El camino a la Universidad fue silencioso como nunca antes lo recordara. El ambiente sombrío se expandía en el interior del auto. Me moría de ganas por preguntarle sobre su antigua vida, de saber la historia de lo que realmente había ocurrido, pero me había prometido no presionarlo y esperar a que hablara por sí solo, pero lo único que dijo una vez habíamos llegado a nuestro punto de despedida fue

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Suspiré, mientras observaba a Zero desaparecer por uno de los pasillos contiguos, esperando que aquella pequeña nube gris que se había vuelto a interponer en nuestro camino, no oscureciera de Nuevo los días.

Abrí mi block de notas para comprobar el horario. "F&V" A primera hora. Lo que era la abreviatura para la asignatura de "historia y geografía de la flora y la vegetación". Caminé perezosamente hacia el aula del señorito Charlson, sorprendiéndome de la poca actitud que llevaba, a pesar de ser una de mis asignaturas favoritas.

Como siempre, me escurrí al fondo de la sala, hacia uno de los últimos y aislados pupitres. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, arrastré la silla hacia atrás para sentarme. Saqué el cuaderno de apuntes junto con el libro y el estuche y los dispuse ordenadamente sobre la mesa. Cuando comprobé que tenía todo lo necesario, me sorprendí al sentir que alguien se encontraba sentado a mi lado. Miré hacia un lado casi saltando del asiento, al encontrarme con los oscuros ojos azules de Seiya Krown.

¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta? Me pregunté, pensando que aunque al llegar no había mirado el pupitre vecino, juraría que no había sentido la presencia de nadie. ¡Pero eso era absurdo! Yo podía presentir a las criaturas a larga distancia, no solo eso, sino que sabía diferenciar de qué tipo de criatura se trataba, y sin embargo… ¿No había sido capaz de presentir a un simple humano que estaba sentado a menos de medio metro? No, no podía ser, seguramente él había llegado poco después que yo, pero al estar tan metida en mi mundo no me había dado cuenta. Intenté convencerme, aunque eso tampoco tuviera sentido. Aquello era raro…muy raro…

-¡Buenos días! -me dijo con su aire despreocupado mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó al observar mi cara de desconcierto.

-ah, ¡Hola! si…es solo que…no te vi llegar – me reí nerviosamente sintiéndome ridícula, de alguna manera me alegré en aquel momento de no ser humana ya que seguramente mis mejillas habrían estado ardiendo en púrpura, pero para mi satisfacción ellas estaban pálidas como en cualquier otra situación, aquel sentimiento solo yo lo tenía.

-Yo ya estaba aquí cuando tú llegaste-me miró extrañado.

Yo lo miré con los ojos aun más abiertos ¿Qué diablos? entonces era cierto…

-Esto…pues lo cierto es que no te vi -dije incómoda" perfecto ahora debe pensar que estoy loca"-Seguramente es porque estaba tan ocupada con mis cosas que yo…-me reí de nuevo intentando arreglar lo inevitable.

Lo más curioso es que el no me observó pensando que en vez de en la Universidad debería estar hospitalizada en un psiquiátrico…sino que abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se me quedó unos momentos mirando fijamente como si le diera vueltas a algo. Esa Mirada directa a los ojos me incomodó bastante y no tardé en agachar la cabeza hacia mi cuaderno¿Qué diablos había sido eso? me pregunté al sentirme agitada.

Para mi alivio, escuché la puerta cerrarse tras el profesor Charlson que como siempre aprovechándose de su carisma y fama de guaperas, se permitía el lujo de retrasarse 5 minutos a sus clases, eso me irritaba. No quería decir que su fama no se la tuviera bien merecida. Dentro de los cánones de belleza, él no estaba nada mal, y podía llegar a resultar hasta simpático, pero se lo tenía demasiado creído.

Comencé a relajarme cuando Charlson comenzó la clase con su aire arrogante pero jovial e interesante, con el que conseguía que la mayor parte de las chicas se rindieran a sus pies.

No por el hecho de que yo fuera otra de las memas que se derretían con sus oraciones, que al fin y al cabo, eran solo frases copiadas de los libros de teoría y lenguaje técnico.

Si no porque todo el tiempo que su voz sonara en aquella clase, me evitaría entablar una conversación con mi compañero. El cual, era mi compañero, nada más y nada menos, porque yo misma había elegido sentarme a su lado..."¿Sin darme cuenta?" ¡Diablos! sonaba a mala excusa.

Cuando creí la batalla ganada, Charlson nos dio un listado de tareas, y nos dejó con la excusa de ir a fotocopiar unos documentos, que nos entregaría al final de la clase, avisándonos que seguramente le tomaría un tiempo.

Lo que en realidad significaba "Me voy a ir a coquetear con la ayudante de la secretaria, que la "jefa" salió a la ciudad a arreglar algunos asuntos burocráticos".

En cuanto a lo de la jefa y su "burocracia" también tenía sus entrelíneas. Seguramente aquellos asuntos irían acompañados de algún que otro chupito de vodka, para entrar en calor, y desahogarse por haber llegado a los cuarenta y no haber encontrado al amor de su vida. Razón por la que se había dedicado a coleccionar orquídeas masivamente e intentado hacerlas florecer con sumo cuidado, pensando que eso la evadiría de su soledad.

En algún sentido pensé lo ridículo que podía llegar a ser, ver a aquellas personas intentando aparentar ser serias y perfectas, mientras actuaban su papel ante los demás, y luego en su mundo real resultaban ser tan diferentes. Esta reflexión, inconscientemente me llevo a pensar en Zero. "¡No!" me obligué a detenerme. Él no tenía nada que ver con aquellas personas. Sí, estaba segura de que cuando él me explicara, todo quedaría aclarado y me daría cuenta que en realidad no era el monstruo que me habían presentado en el museo. Podía ser un frívolo testarudo…pero tenía un gran corazón.

Mientras tanto la puerta se cerró tras el señorito Charlson, y acto seguido el barullo de mis compañeros llenó el aula, algunos de ellos se quedaron sentados y comenzaron a completar el deber impuesto, mientras que otros se reunieron en corrillos, dando por terminada la clase. Yo seguía en mi reflexión. Ese tiempo de incertidumbre en el que Zero me había dejado era casi insoportable. Había tantas preguntas sin respuestas que daban vueltas alrededor de mi mente, que parecía que en algún momento iba a estallar. Pero la pregunta que no dejaba de repetirse…"¿Seria verdad que realmente tuviera un hijo y el no lo supiera? " Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa del pupitre y resoplé agotada .Mi compañero se giró entonces hacia mí.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-preguntó un tanto indeciso como si no quisiera sonar entrometido- Es decir, no es que te conozca de mucho pero… Te ves algo diferente hoy

No me costó mucho responder a aquello. A decir verdad, realmente necesitaba de alguien que me preguntara algo así. En los últimos meses todo había sido preocuparme por Zero, y el evitar contacto con la gente, estaba empezando a volverme loca. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar que no fuera él. No es que el señorito Krown fuera la persona idónea, ni que mi nerviosismo hacia él hubiera desaparecido, fue el solo hecho de que hizo la pregunta adecuada en el momento adecuado, y mi debilidad se dejó asomar.

-Es solo que creía conocer a alguien y en realidad me he dado cuenta que no sé nada de esa persona.-dije sintiendo como si me deshiciera de un peso imaginario que cargaba sobre los hombros desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Te refieres a tu novio?-me preguntó para mi sorpresa con curiosidad-por cierto siento lo de ayer no pretendía aguaros vuestro momento romántico-esto último aunque sonó amable, noté un cierto deje de ironía que no llegué a comprender.

Entonces recordé como el día anterior Zero se había comportado de aquella manera extraña en el jardín, y él me había sorprendido, justo él, no podía ser otra persona que no me conociera de nada. Ya casi lo había olvidado con la de cosas que habían ocurrido después de aquello, pero parecía que realmente lo que habíamos comenzado, había surtido efecto, pronto toda la universidad sabría que éramos… ni si quiera podía pensar en aquel nombre, el solo hecho de recordarlo, me hizo enojar.

-El no es mi...(novio) -"Mierda, no puedo decir eso"- quiero decir que él no es la persona("con la que estoy grrr")… de la que estaba hablando-arreglé rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

No sé si fue que dejé notar que estaba disgustada, pero él no pareció convencido - Si esa fuera la persona… entonces comenzaría a preocuparme-cuando dijo esto último ya no sonreía, y su mirada era seria. Lo que me dejó bastante sorprendida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunté sin salir de mi asombro con el comentario.

-Mira, yo sé que no te conozco casi de nada, pero lo que yo vi ayer en el jardín, no me gustó nada. Quiero decir, la manera con la que me miró sin conocerme de nada, me dio la sensación de ser peligroso, no quiero ser un entrometido, y sé que realmente no te debería de estar diciendo esto, pero no lo haría si no me pareciera algo alarmante. Si es esa persona, solo, te digo, que tengas cuidado.- su voz sonó firme y llena de preocupación sincera, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Aquel tono de voz, y aquella mirada, me hicieron sentir extraña, como si una voz muy lejana que no llegaba a recordar, se preocupara por mí. Por un momento me perdí en esos ojos azules, y una vaga imagen de una silueta vino a mi mente, para desaparecer con la misma rompiendo el encanto. Yo me incorporé un poco sobre el asiento intentando centrarme en lo que me había dicho.

¿Me estaba diciendo que tuviera cuidado con Zero? En cierta manera me pareció divertido. Si yo hubiera sido él, estaría en lo cierto, aunque también guardaría cuidado de no estar tan cerca de mí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sería la primera vez que había deseado morderle y beber su sangre. El simple hecho de pensarlo, me hizo mirar instintivamente su cuello suave y cálido, desde el que podía escuchar las rítmicas palpitaciones de su corazón, sentí como mi garganta comenzaba a arder al recordar aquel sabor.

-No te preocupes, el nunca me haría daño-dije intentando quitarme el sopor de mi cabeza, mientras tragaba saliva para deshacerme de ese sabor amargo en mi garganta, sin darme cuenta que por instinto, mi rostro había adoptado aquella expresión con la que deslumbrábamos a nuestras presas, haciendo que ellas vinieran por si solas y se entregaran a nosotros felizmente. Sólo me percaté de ello cuando vi que sus ojos se desenfocaban y pareció por un instante mareado. Entonces salí de sopetón de mi ensueño" ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?" desvié la mirada e intenté guardar la compostura.

Él me miró un tanto confuso, pero no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo. En cierto modo sirvió de algo, ya que no parecíamos dispuestos a seguir aquella conversación que ya me había dado cuenta no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, y con la que me vería obligada a volver a mentir, algo que no me gustaba hacer.

-Al final no apareciste por Botánica ayer- dijo al fin cambiando de tema, seguramente después de mi desliz no recordaría de que habíamos estado hablando, al menos no por el momento.

-Tuve que ocuparme de un asunto pendiente.-le respondí a secas leyendo una de las preguntas de los ejercicios que teníamos que hacer.

-No sé si lo sabes pero mañana tenemos examen. ¿Te leíste al menos los apuntes que te di?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, me sirvieron de mucho-mentí- igual sigo al día así que no creo que tenga problemas para presentarme a la prueba-contesté mientras rellenaba uno de los cuestionarios tipo test.

-Bueno…en realidad, los apuntes son solo la mitad de lo que entra en el examen, la otra mitad está esparcida por el libro-Se rió rascándose la cabeza.

Yo me giré a mirarlo de vuelta, ¿Cómo decirle que yo no necesitaba estudiar, que con solo pasar las hojas del libro ya me lo había memorizado?

-Em, ya, no creo que sea un problema, he ido repasándome los capítulos a diario, así que supongo que no será mucho lo que me quede por estudiar-le intenté sonreír para que fuera creíble.-¿Hasta qué capitulo habéis llegado?

-Eso es lo que te intento decir-Se rió de nuevo, enseñando aquellos graciosos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas al sonreír-Es que nuestra adorada rubia de cien años, no ha seguido un orden expreso con el libro. Ha ido escogiendo los capítulos al azar, con la excusa de que no tienen nada que ver unos con otros. Y como también ella ha dicho, para evitar expresamente que aquellos alumnos que se resignan a asistir a sus clases y estudian en casa, no se vayan de rositas, piensa que no es justo para lo que nos molestamos en asistir. Pero "no panic", yo se que si no has asistido es porque has tenido alguna razón seria, pareces ser responsable, no pareces ser del tipo que abandona sus obligaciones sin razón aparente…

-Vaya, supones mucho de mí, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que me conoces-le interrumpí sorprendida de la seguridad con la que hablaba de mí.

-¿A caso me equivoco?-preguntó sonriente, arqueando una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente cual iba a ser mi respuesta

-No, no te equivocas –negué tímidamente mientras terminaba de responder uno de los ejercicios.

-Lo ves-dijo animado guiñándome un ojo-pero a lo que iba, si quieres y tienes tiempo después de clases, podemos ir a la biblioteca y te ayudo a ponerte al día.-Terminó como si estuviera satisfecho de poder ayudar a una damisela en apuros.

Yo me sorprendí con la invitación, de no haber sido porque él ya sabía que tenía "novio", hubiera pensado que me estaba tirando los tejos, pero sabía que no era así, se veía que lo hacía de buena voluntad. La cuestión del asunto en aquel momento, era como negarme sin parecer ruda. Si Zero se llegara a enterar de aquello con lo cabezota que había estado con el dichoso trato de alejamiento perpetuo, seguramente se iba a enojar, y mucho. Más si sabía de quien se trataba, parecía que le tenía una tirria especial a aquel despreocupado joven de quien realmente no sabía nada. Y por otro lado, aunque él era una persona agradable, no creía que fuera apropiado mantenerme cerca de él, teniendo en cuenta la debilidad que sentía por su sangre.

-Yo te lo agradezco…pero no creo que tenga tiempo-le dije al fin, sintiéndome un poco apenada por aquella negativa.

Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió, y el señorito Charlson apareció con un tocho de papales en una de sus manos.

-Muy bien, la hora del recreo ha terminado, todo el mundo a su sitio, y en silencio-dijo jovialmente mientras se situaba en una esquina del primer pupitre y comenzaba a repartir las fotocopias.

Todos volvieron rápidamente a sus asientos y el barullo fue gradualmente sustituido por un susurro hasta convertirse en silencio absoluto. Mi compañero se agachó hacia a mí entonces y me susurró.

-Bueno si cambias de opinión te veo en la biblioteca, yo voy a estar allí de todos modos.-dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de volver la mirada a sus ejercicios, y comenzar a rellenarlos.

El señorito Charlson llegó hasta nuestro pupitre, y nos extendió nuestras correspondientes fotocopias. Para mi sorpresa dejó caer una de sus manos sobre mi mesa agachándose ligeramente hacia a mí – ¿Señorita Delacroix? - Levanté la mirada hacia él, para poder apreciar por primera vez, de tan cerca, el porqué de su fama. La verdad es que era atractivo, tenía unos rasgos finos, pero masculinos, los labios eran gruesos y perfilados. Tras sus largas pestañas se escondían unos ojos color miel que contrastaban muy bien con su cabello rubio, que siempre llevaba desordenado. Su cuerpo aunque delgado se veía atlético, y tenía buen gusto a la hora de vestir, aunque eso no lo hacía más interesante de lo que había sido antes para mí.

-¿Sí?- contesté al fin intentando no intimidarme con aquella mirada.

-¿Podría ser tan amable de quedarse unos momentos al final de la clase? necesito hablar con usted.-dijo al fin, sin deshacerse de ese aire galán y coqueto que usaba con todas las chicas. Solo que a mí solo conseguía irritarme.

-Si no toma mucho tiempo, la próxima clase la tengo en el edificio contiguo y no me apetecería llegar tarde-mentí sabiendo que la siguiente era en el piso de arriba y no me tomaba más de dos minutos el llegar, pero igualmente no me apetecía tener que lidiar con media hora de coqueteo, y 5 minutos de verdadero discurso.

-Serán solo 5 minutos, lo prometo-dijo guiñándome un ojo y mostrándome su más agradable sonrisa, antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

-¡Creído!-farfullé un vez que se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no me escuchara, mi compañero se rió de mi comentario.

-Vamos, vamos, no niegues que lo estas deseando-bromeó, aunque eso pareció más ser una pregunta que una broma, como si tuviera curiosidad de saber lo que pensaba.

-No te hagas el gracioso, podrá ser guapo, pero es un estúpido tamaño gigante-dije todavía irritada, por la escenita.

El me miró mitad con sorpresa mitad con admiración-es lo que siempre he dicho, pero las chicas no me creen, a todas les gusta-entonces su expresión se tornó picara y comenzó a golpear la punta de su lápiz contra mi hombro-voy a empezar a pensar que eres un poco rara-bromeó.

Para mí eso no resultó ser un broma, era verdad, empezando por el hecho de no ser humana, ¿no era eso acaso raro para ellos? Lo cierto es que el comentario me hizo gracia y sentí como mi malhumor se despejaba.

-No te puedes ni imaginar lo rara que puedo llegar a ser -y aunque sonó a broma, realmente no lo era, pero la ironía de todo aquel asunto era lo que más me divertía.

La campana sonó entonces avisando el cambio de clases, mis compañeros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas saliendo ordenadamente de la clase, mientras varias chicas corrían detrás de nuestro "querido" profesor para preguntarle por algunas "dudas".

-¡Mierda! al menos termino dos antes de salir-dijo Krown, que parece que la campana lo había pillado desprevenido, mientras escribía rápidamente las respuestas a los ejercicios. Cosa que se me antojó divertida, fuera como fuera, él no era mal chico.

-Nos vemos- le sonreí mientras me levantaba de la silla antes de marchar a hacia el circo que se había dispuesto alrededor de nuestro profesor. Él solo me levantó la mano mientras seguía con su mirada fija en el block y escribía frenéticamente, repitiendo lo que escribía con los labios. Sonreí al verlo tan concentrado y me giré caminando hacia el profesor, que comenzaba a tener menor número de espectadoras. Esperé con paciencia mi turno, las dos últimas se marcharon al fin no sin antes insinuar alguna obscenidad. Él se giró entonces hacia a mí.

-Si me disculpa un momento-dijo mientras se giraba mirando el fondo de la sala-Señorito Krown, se que es usted un buen estudiante, pero ¿haría el favor de terminar los ejercicios en la biblioteca o en casa? la conversación con la señorita Delacroix es privada.

Él siguió escribiendo y comenzó a decir entonces-dos palabras mas, solo dos…ya está listo!-y se levantó orgulloso recogiendo su cuaderno de la mesa y su mochila caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta con aquella sonrisa que no parecía abandonarle ni a sol ni a sombra. Antes de llegar a la puerta aún se giró hacia mí

-¡Ey! y ya sabes…yo que tu dejaba lo que tuviera que hacer luego y me pasaría por la biblioteca, si no quieres verle los dientes a la rubia peleona-dijo sonriente mientras se comenzaba a girar y agitaba un brazo-te veo luego, ah ¡y te libré de dos minutos!-dijo antes de desparecer por la puerta que el señor Charlson no tardó en cerrar.

Aquello último que dijo me hizo tanta gracia que tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar una carcajada, mientras el Señorito Charlson no se inmutaba, ya que no se podía imaginar que esos dos minutos se referían a él y a su charla. Se giró hacia mí, y yo cambié a mi neutral expresión

-Entonces ¿Qué?-dije secamente.

-Veo que no se anda por las ramas señorita Darla-me dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre su escritorio mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Si no le importa "Delacroix"-le dije secamente molestándome por la confianza que se tomó al llamarme por mi nombre.

El pareció contrariado, seguramente no estaba muy acostumbrado a que alguien le parase los pies de esa manera

- Disculpe la ofensa, señorita Delacroix, el asunto es… el último trabajo que me entregó, sobre las plantas medicinales-Hizo una pausa- No se preocupe, nada malo que decir al respecto, es más, he de añadir que es excelente -dijo recogiendo unos folios de encima de la mesa que reconocí de inmediato como la redacción que le había entregado dos días antes. Mientras los revisaba con la mirada se acercó a mí y posó una mano casual sobre la pizarra quedando a un lado de mi costado derecho.

-¿Sólo me ha hecho quedarme para felicitarme por mi trabajo?-dije fríamente.

-No, no se equivoque, quiero decir, hay solo una cosa que me ha sorprendido-dijo girándose hacia mi dejándome acorralada entre la pizarra y su rostro que no quedó muy lejos del mío, yo bajé la mirada al suelo-¿Cómo ha podido escribir sobre este tema con tanto conocimiento? Quiero decir… es casi imposible hacerlo cuando solo habéis empezado el primer curso; y sin embargo, tú hablas de él como si ya te hubieras licenciado ¿No es fascinante? - Estaba a punto de explotar, de patearle, pero no podía hacer nada que resultara sospechoso.

-Siempre me ha gustado estudiar sobre plantas-dije secamente intentando parecer relajada a pesar de que casi podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

Dejó caer las hojas de su mano para coger mi barbilla y levantar mi rostro, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Sé lo que eres-dijo entonces casi en un susurro que hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Sentí como todos los músculos del cuerpo se me tensaban.

-No sé a lo que se refiere-mentí.

-No te preocupes…no pienso desvelarte, es solo que…me fascinas-y sin avisar recorrió rápidamente los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, posando sus labios en los míos. Yo aún no creía lo que estaba pasando, nunca pensé que se atreviera a llegar tan lejos pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Sus labios se sintieron cálidos sobre los míos después de siglos de frío y soledad, no sé por qué no pude resistir el seguirle la corriente. Él deslizó su mano detrás de mi nuca y profundizó el beso. Por unos segundos me fundí en él, hasta que mi sentido común venció mis anhelos y mis instintos de soledad.

Cuando él deslizó su otra mano hacia mi cintura y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, aplastando mi espalda contra la pizarra. Fue como si el espejo de cristal que me sostenía en el aire se rompiera y cayera en mil pedazos, lanzándome al vacío. Lo empujé hacia un lado controlando aún mi fuerza para que no pudiera hablar de lo que había insinuado, con "sé lo que eres".

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-Le grité enojada, dejando atrás el respeto y atreviéndome a tutearle.

Pero él no pareció inmutarse, se volvió a acercar, posando ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, sobre la pizarra, mientras agachaba ligeramente para mirarme de cerca.

-Sé que tienes más fuerza que esa, si quisieras me habrías lanzado al final de la sala-me dijo sonriendo con picardía-Lo siento, solo me dejé llevar, creo que terminarás enloqueciéndome. -Dijo mientras me miraba con cierta ternura y agarraba un mechón de mi pelo deslizándolo cuidadosamente detrás de mi oreja, antes de alejarse de mí- Creo que de haber insistido un poco más, seguramente te hubieras rendido, pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero que me lo pidas, por tu propia voluntad. Tú no eres humana, te guías más por tus instintos, y yo veo la soledad escrita en tus ojos, yo se que tú necesitas alguien que llene ese vacío al igual que yo, aunque no sé si sabes lo que soy…-Le hubiera gritado cualquier barbaridad de no haber sido por lo último que acababa de decir. Se puede decir que la curiosidad mató al gato.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo que eres?-pregunté confusa, con todo aquello que comenzaba a parecer una escena sacada de alguna película de David Lynch.

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto- dijo con calma, sentándose sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos-no hay muchos de nosotros por ahí-Hizo una pausa que se me antojó eterna-soy la mitad de lo que tú eres y la otra mitad de lo que ellos son –dijo extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia la sala donde se encontraban los pupitres, por lo que deduje que se refería a los humanos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté sin salir de mi asombro a ¿A qué diablos se refería?¿ que era mitad vampiro mitad humano? eso era imposible.

-No me mires con esa cara, es cierto,-reafirmó- solo hay dos maneras que seamos concebidos. La primera, es que un vampiro barón mantenga relaciones con una humana. Esos casos no son muy frecuentes, se puede decir que son casi inusuales, pero sí, a veces ocurre. Aunque la madre siempre muere antes, o, durante el parto. Cómo fue el caso de la mía. Y la otra es al contrario, aunque eso es todavía más inusual, solo las "etéreas" pueden concebir hijos, pero creo que eso es algo que ya conocías-Terminó su discurso, dejándome aún más confusa, no solo por el hecho de aquel descubrimiento híbrido, sino de escuchar al que era mi profesor, hablando sobre vampiros, y humanos, y medios vamp-humanos como quien dice "Mañana va a llover".

-¿Me tomas el pelo?-todavía pregunté escéptica. Casi olvidando por un momento, lo ocurrido momentos antes.

-No. Nunca he hablado más enserio. Me extrañó que no lo hubieras descubierto cuando me viste por primera vez. Muchos de los vuestros saben de nuestra existencia, pero por lo que veo tú no eres una de ellos. Yo si te descubrí a ti, desde el primer momento que te vi, ya lo sabía. Y no te engañes, no tengo ninguna relación con las humanas. Aunque no a todos los de mi especie, a mí también me gusta la sangre, y aunque no lo creas no me gusta herir a nadie, aun sabiendo que mi mordisco no les causaría más que un leve dolor. Sólo me divierte coquetear con ellas. Pero tú…cuando te vi entrar el primer día…

-Para, no sigas, pierdes el tiempo.- Dije comenzando a girarme para marcharme de allí antes de que mi cabeza comenzara a trabajar como una batidora a máxima velocidad, pero él me agarró por la muñeca.

-Espera-me dijo en tono suplicante-Yo, de verdad siento lo de antes, creí que tu también…como sea, no pude evitarlo. Si alguna vez te pica la curiosidad, y te interesa saber más sobre nuestra especie, te estaré esperando. Y en cuanto a lo otro…espero que no te lo tomaras por el camino equivocado, voy en serio, si me das una oportunidad te lo podré demostrar-yo me deshice de su agarre bruscamente.

-¡Pues puede esperar sentado!-dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando él me interrumpió de nuevo

-y ahora ¿Qué?-dije girándome con pesadez.

-Creo que necesitarás esto-dijo tendiéndome un justificante por retrasarme a la siguiente clase. Yo miré el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pizarra, para ver horrorizada que llegaba media hora tarde a la clase de Taxonomía, lo que avivó aún más mi ira. Casi arranqué el papel de sus manos y Salí dando un portazo.

Miré el justificante de nuevo, y me lo guardé en el bolsillo. Sabiendo que si alguien se enterara de quien lo había escrito y el tiempo que me había retrasado, no tardaría en surgir rumores indeseables, y lo peor es que con razón. Apreté mi maleta contra mi pecho y me dirigí apresurada hacia la biblioteca.

Me senté en una de las mesas más aisladas, intentando relajarme. ¿Cómo había sido posible que hubiera dejado ocurrir aquello? Él me besó pero, por unos segundos yo no hice nada para evitarle. Me sentí avergonzada por ello, y pensé si no había comenzado a parecerme a la secretaria cuarentona con sus orquídeas, solo que con unos cuantos años más encima. Él solo se había dado cuenta de mi falta de cariño y se había aprovechado de ello. No, definitivamente prefería no pensar más en aquello por el momento. Era mejor que quedara en el olvido, como si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido. Y si lo recordaba, que fuera solo como un ejemplo de un error, un error muy grande que nunca jamás volvería a cometer.

En cuanto a lo de su extraña especie híbrida…seguía sin salir de mi asombro. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ello o conocido algún espécimen, por lo que realmente no tenía ni idea, y no iba a negar que ahora que lo había descubierto, sintiera curiosidad por saber más sobre ellos. Intentaría averiguarlo por mí misma, no me volvería a arriesgar a quedarme a solas con semejante depravado.

Deseaba que llegara la hora del almuerzo para hablar con Zero sobre ello, por supuesto omitiendo lo del beso. Con lo susceptible que estaba últimamente no sabría cómo se lo tomaría, y bueno también por vergüenza ajena. No estaba dispuesta a contarle algo tan vergonzoso, como me dejé vencer, por una mínima muestra de cariño.

La siguiente hora antes del almuerzo transcurrió lenta, casi no pude creer cuando la campana me liberó de mi asiento. Me dirigí a nuestro punto de encuentro, esperando encontrarlo como siempre, apoyado sobre la puerta de su casillero, pero para mi sorpresa, él no se encontraba allí. Agudicé mis sentidos, para averiguar dónde estaba, pero ni rastro. ¿Se había marchado? Encendí mi teléfono móvil para llamarlo cuando me entró un mensaje de texto.

"Asuntos pendientes. No sé cuánto me llevará, si no estoy a la salida, no me esperes. Me llevé el auto. Ve con cuidado, Zero".

"Perfecto" pensé. Cuando más lo necesitaba había decidido largarse a arreglar "asuntos". Me deslicé hacia la cafetería, pensando que al menos, ver a gente a mí alrededor me distraería un poco. Me detuve en la línea y pedí una leche merengada, que sabía de antemano, no iba a beber, pero no quería parecer sospechosa. Me senté en una mesa de la esquina donde tenía una buena panorámica de personas en movimiento. Y me dediqué a observar mientras giraba la pajita deshaciendo la espuma y la canela de mi bebida.

-¡Hey! nunca te había visto por aquí!-me sobresaltó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrarme por segunda vez con Seiya Krown, parecía imposible el intentar evitarlo, aunque a decir verdad casi me alegré de verlo en aquel momento. Llevaba una bandeja con una hamburguesa y una Coca cola, y sin pedirme permiso se sentó frente a mí.

-No suelo frecuentar este sitio, es una casualidad…y ¿Tú? ¿Dónde dejaste el trío de mosqueteras hoy?-pregunté al percatarme la ausencia de la tres barbies, que siempre correteaban a su alrededor.

-¿Te refieres a mis guardaespaldas?-dijo haciendo un gesto cómico, mientras sonreía-Fueron a la sala de ordenadores. Vero encontró una oferta especial en un salón de belleza y no podía esperar para mostrárselo a las otras. Pero se puede decir que no tardaran en llegar. ¿Y cómo te fue el discurso con el señorito Charlson?-preguntó como el que pregunta la hora, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, claro que él no tenía ni idea, y yo hubiera preferido que no preguntara.

-Nada especial, solo para felicitarme por el trabajo-Una vez más me volvía a ver obligada a mentirle.

-Y seguro que se te insinuó, lo hace con todas, aunque por lo que sé solo las provoca, a la hora de la verdad, siempre se echa atrás, bueno o eso son los rumores que cuentan-se rió despreocupadamente, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la palma de su mano y unos mechones de su largo cabello negro, caían desde su coleta por encima de su hombro.

"Más quisiera que hubiera pasado lo mismo conmigo" pensé. Aunque eso también quería decir que si los rumores fueran ciertos, él entonces me había dicho la verdad…Y ¿Qué diablos importaba aquello ahora?

-Pues ya sabes, lo normal-volví a mentir sintiéndome apenada por ello, de alguna manera, parecía que toda conversación con él no fuera más, que una mentira tras otra. Y eso se sentía realmente mal, más aún considerando que él se veía buen tipo...

-Oye, y tu ¿novio?-preguntó, pensando que tal vez mi tristeza era lo que me había llevado a visitar solitariamente la cafetería, como si no fuera normal que teniendo un "novio" que estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo, me viera obligada a pasar el almuerzo sola-¿Te peleaste con él?-Medio bromeó, aunque creo que realmente quería saberlo.

-No, se fue a arreglar unos "asuntos"- dije de tal manera que finalmente se notó mi frustración.

-Te plantó-dijo sorprendido, a la misma vez que parecía un tanto enojado.

-Si lo quieres llamar así-le contesté un poco molesta, porque nos estuviéramos refiriendo a Zero como mi "novio". Nunca me acostumbraría a ello.

- No sabe lo que se pierde, si yo fuera él no te dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra-Bromeó con aire de galán guiñándome un ojo, y mostrando sus simpáticos hoyuelos que consiguieron arrancarme una sonrisa. De alguna manera su alegría parecía contagiosa.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido- bromeé yo también, sintiéndome algo más relajada. Entonces no sé lo que pasó, se quedó callado y serio, simplemente mirándome.

Yo me estremecí. Bajé la cabeza y busqué mi reloj de pulsera.-Creo que me tengo que ir-me excusé. Pero de alguna manera sentí de repente prisa por marcharme.-hasta otra-dije mientras agarraba mi cartera del asiento y abandonaba mi bebida intacta, saliendo de allí casi sin mirarle a la cara.

Me dirigí hacia los casilleros, para recoger lo necesario para las siguientes clases, y fui hacia el aula, al fin y al cabo solo quedaban diez minutos para el comienzo de la siguiente clase.

Las tres horas más largas de mi vida pasaron ante mis ojos, la verdad es que ese día había comenzado a agotarme. Cuando gloriosamente la última clase terminó, salí con la ilusión de que a lo mejor Zero ya habría regresado. Pero me desilusioné al salir por la puerta y no presentirlo cerca.

Caminé cabizbaja hacia mi casillero. La verdad es que no me apetecía volver sola a casa. No, no quería estar sola. Me repetía mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casillero y me dirigía a la salida. Entonces pasé por delante de la puerta de la biblioteca, y no pude evitar detenerme ante ella. No tenía por qué estar sola si no lo deseaba. De alguna forma la idea me tentó a entrar. Cuando desistí y comencé a girar para marcharme, una voz detrás de mi me detuvo.

-Vaya parece ser que tu compañero te abandonó-

Me giré para ver a un muchacho paliducho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, un muchacho que no era normal. Él era uno de los nuestros. ¿Sería del chico que habló Zero ayer? De alguna manera no me gustó para nada el tono que había utilizado al dirigirse a mí.

-¿A caso te conozco?-le pregunté fríamente.

El se dejó caer sobre la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho-No, pero yo a ti sí, y a tu "amiguito"-Se incorporó para mirarme mejor-Y él ha elegido el camino equivocado-prosiguió en un tono que me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunté duramente. Sintiendo que aquello no era ninguna charla amigable.

-Bueno si no quieres presentaciones, he venido a por ti, no te preocupes solo dolerá un poco. Dijo mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a acercarse.

Dejé caer la maleta al suelo, para ponerme a la defensiva, cuando la bibliotecaria salió por la puerta. De repente sin explicarme cómo, ella simplemente se desplomó sobre el suelo y comenzó a dormir plácidamente, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que había sido él el que lo había hecho.

-Así que ese es tu poder, un poco aburrido…-intente parecer irónica aunque la verdad es que aquel sujeto daba miedo.

-Tal vez, pero no te preocupes lo que usaré contigo no te dejará dormir, será divertido-dijo quedando a escasos centímetros de mí.

Entonces la puerta de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir, y para mi sorpresa Seiya Krown asomó tras ella. El extraño hizo el gesto que utilizó con la secretaria, pero nada ocurrió. Él seguía allí de pie mirando extrañado al intruso que seguía agitando la mano hacia él, como si no entendiera cual era el fallo. Yo por instinto, me puse delante de él cubriéndolo. Mientras mi compañero se quedaba un tanto confuso sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El extraño entonces se dio por vencido-No creas que me arriesgaré…hasta pronto "linda"-dijo con un tono realmente amable, pero fulminándome con la mirada, mientras se marchaba por el pasillo.

En ese momento la bibliotecaria se despertó y se incorporó confusa, entonces miró los papeles en el suelo

-Sí, eso era, las fotocopias-se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba como si nada y seguía con su camino.

Mi compañero, que también vio aquello, se quedó un poco traspuesto, como si nada de lo que había visto tras cruzar la puerta tuviera sentido. Entonces me miró.

-¿Quién era ese chico?¿Te estaba molestando?-preguntó al ver la maleta en el suelo y mi cuerpo casi tembloroso.

-No era nadie-Mentí una vez más. Él me miró severo, pero luego negó con la cabeza, tomando mi maleta del suelo.

-Supongo que estas aquí porque al fin y al cabo decidiste venir-Me sonrió mientras me abría la puerta para que pasara-por favor -dijo cediéndome el paso.

Yo miré hacia el interior, eso no era lo que se suponía debía hacer, pero seguramente el intruso me estaría esperando afuera, en algún lugar donde me podría atacar sin ser visto. Así que después de todo no tenía mejor alternativa.

-Gracias-dije tímidamente mientras pasaba al interior, para asombrarme de lo vacía que estaba.-¿No hay nadie más aquí?-pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Es por eso que me gusta quedarme después de clases, así es cuando realmente está tranquilo-dijo con un aire pensativo.

-Las bibliotecas siempre son tranquilas-dije extrañada con el comentario. El se giró a mí mientras llegábamos a la mesa donde se sentaba y me sonrió cediéndome el paso nuevamente.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero yo la prefiero así-dijo mientras soltaba mi maleta sobre la mesa y se sentaba en una silla.-Además que mi…,esto. ella me mandó un mensaje esta mañana,-Se quedó pensativo y con una extraña expresion de tristeza y preocupacion en su rostro- por lo que se ve, pasó la noche en vela por un examen que tenía hoy, y se marchó a dormir después de que lo acabara.-Su expresión se tornó un tanto sombríay dejo de hablar- Y bueno quedándome aquí le dejo su tiempo sin molestias de ningún tipo.- Dijo despues de una pequeña pausa ,y me guiño el ojo como si no le apeteciera hablar mas de ello.

-Me parece justo.-Sonreí. Vaya así que vivía con una chica, me preguntaba si no sería la chica pelirroja con la que le había visto hablar el día anterior, la que había salvado de romperse la columna vertebral. Yo me senté a su lado, y saqué mi cuaderno de notas dispuesta a parecer que me estaba ayudando. Pasamos varias horas repasando los capítulos y los apuntes, mientras me explicaba también algunas cosas que no venían en el libro. La manera con que hablaba de la materia hacía ver lo interesado que estaba por ella. A decir verdad, verlo hablar con tanta pasión, sobre las plantas, sus familias, y sus híbridos, sólo lo hacía más atractivo. Él era un chico inteligente, no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que su coeficiente intelectual era bastante superior al de los estudiantes normales.

Nos quedamos hasta que la bibliotecaria nos avisó que era hora de cerrar.

-¿Son ya las 7:00 ?-pregunté incrédula al mirar mi reloj de pulsera mientras salíamos al pasillo.

Él afirmó divertido-Si, el tiempo pasa de prisa cuando se emplea correctamente. ¿Dónde está aparcado tu auto?el mio lo dejé cerca del edificio de humanidades. -Preguntó alegremente, mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de salida.

-Em, Zero se lo llevó-dije un tanto molesta al recordar de nuevo, que no solo había desaparecido, sino que también me había dejado sin auto. No es que eso fuera un problema, cogiendo un atajo por el bosque, podría llegar corriendo en un santiamén, solo que a lo mejor había un psicópata de ojos verdosos esperando para matarme, o lo que fuera que pensaba hacer conmigo, gracias a mi querido compañero. Desde luego que Zero tenía mucho que explicarme.

-Entonces, él te viene a recoger –No era una pregunta era una afirmación. Se detuvo en la puerta del edificio mirándome con preocupación.

-No, no se a donde ha ido, pero puedo ir caminando, eso no es un problema-dije como si no pasara nada, aunque en realidad, la sola idea de toparme con aquel extraño en mitad del bosque solo me daba escalofríos.

Él, sorprendido con mi respuesta, se puede decir que hasta pareció enojado, aunque no entendí la razón-No te preocupes, yo te acerco a casa.-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la salida para que pasara.

-No hace falta de verdad, yo puedo caminar, no quiero ser una molestia-intenté convencerlo, no quería ser para nada una carga, -Además creo que ya te he incomodado lo insuficiente por el día de hoy.-le sonreí inocentemente, saliendo a la calle, para darme cuenta que ya había oscurecido, y una brisa helada, desprendía las ultimas hojas de los árboles.

El me miró casi sorprendido, por lo que había dicho, se puede decir que casi molesto-no digas tonterías-fue lo único que me dijo antes de hacerme una seña para que lo siguiera-Además, si te ha dejado tirada en mitad de ninguna parte, no tiene ninguna razón de enojarse porque alguien como yo te lleve de vuelta a casa.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté confundida, mientras me ajustaba la bufanda.

-Es eso ¿no? tienes miedo de que se enoje, porque te lleve a casa-me dijo convencido de lo que decía. A decir verdad en cierto modo tenía razón, sabía que Zero se enojaría si lo viera, pero de ahí a que tuviera miedo, era una cosa muy distinta.

-No, no es eso-le dije tranquilamente- Aunque es verdad que tu no le gustas, pero creo que eso ya lo has descubierto. No entiendo cual es la razón, el no te conoce-le dije, intentando disculparlo.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso ¿Si?- dijo Mientras sacaba las llaves del coche y apretaba el botón que desbloqueó los seguros, después de un parpadeo de luces. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto-entra antes de que te enfríes-dijo de manera que sonó casi a una orden.

Yo lo hice sin rechistar, a decir verdad, me libraba de tener que encontrarme con el siniestro muchacho, eso era un alivio. Aunque de todas maneras, el negarme, no parecía ser una alternativa. Estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir sola.

Él dio la vuelta y entró por la otra puerta, encendió el coche, y puso la calefacción a tope mientras se frotaba las manos-Y empieza a refrescar-dijo mientras su natural buen humor volvía a su rostro.-¿Tienes frío?-pregunto mientras pulsaba el botón para que mi asiento se calentase.

-Un poco-mentí.

Nosotros nunca teníamos frío, nuestra sangre estaba muerta por decirlo de alguna manera. No es que no se moviera, ni mucho menos, pero se encontraba a temperatura ambiental, lo que la mayor parte de las veces resultaba ser normalmente más frío que la temperatura corporal de un humano. Solo en verano, cuando los días eran muy calurosos, nuestra temperatura subía ligeramente.

Se puede decir que nuestro funcionamiento era el mismo que el de las criaturas de sangre fría, con la diferencia de que nosotros, no necesitábamos el sol para poder movernos. No es que él nos dañara, como muchos otros mitos de crucifijos y dientes de ajos. Pero es verdad que la luz directa para nuestros sensibles ojos era bastante molesta. Se sentiría algo así como un humano con fotofobia. Quisiéramos o no, siempre habíamos sido depredadores nocturnos.

El encendió el equipo de música, y una suave música de piano llenó el auto. Para mi asombro una de mis melodías favoritas, "la marcha fúnebre" de Chopin. Él no parecía ser ese tipo de persona que escuchaba música clásica, cada vez me sorprendía más.-y ¿hacia dónde?- preguntó una vez había salido del recinto universitario. Le indique la calle y la zona. Como me temía resultaba ser en el otro extremo de donde él vivía, pero no pareció importarle. El coche se fue calentando, y con él su aroma se fue condensando en el interior, lo que se me hacía difícil de respirar, pero me concentraba en guardar la calma, estar en un sitio tan pequeño y cerca de él no era buena idea, ahora lo sabía.

-¿Te gusta la música de piano?-pregunté intentando distraerme, pensando que si me concentraba en otra cosa, sería capaz de soportar no abalanzarme sobre él.

-Sí, sobre todo este compositor, algún que otro más. Aunque no es la única música que escucho. ¿Te gusta a ti?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me encanta el piano, se puede decir que es parte de mí-Sonreí al ver que había algo que teníamos en común, aparte de que el señorito Chalson era un estúpido.

-¿A qué te refieres con parte de ti?-preguntó curioso mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Es un decir-me reí-Es porque me gusta tocarlo, lo hago todas las noches-sonreí esperando que eso lo aclarara todo.

-¡Wow, eso es genial!-exclamó sorprendido-espero verte tocar algún día, no hay nada como la música de piano en directo, nada en comparación con un cd grabado-me guiño un ojo antes de frenar el coche-¿Es aquí no?-me preguntó señalando el edificio que había frente a nosotros, que reconocí como nuestra casa. Realmente había sido rápido, tanto que ni me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

-Gracias por todo-le dije sinceramente, mientras agarraba mi maleta del asiento trasero.

-No me las des…-hizo una pascua mientras su ojos me miraron con una expresión extraña que no logre descifrar, su mano se acercó a mi cabeza, y cogió un mechón de mi pelo desprendiendo una pequeña hoja de árbol que se me había enredado en él-Tu compañía ha sido agradable-Terminó sonriendo.

Yo me quedé paralizada, no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella situación, no es que hubiera hecho nada extraño, pero sin embargo no pude evitar sentirme agitada, cuando sus dedos tocaron mi cabello. –Si…ha…sido divertido-dije torpemente mientras abría la puerta del auto y salía al exterior rápidamente-Hasta mañana-le sonreí, antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa sin mirar atrás. No comprendiendo mi nerviosismo, entré y me dejé caer sobre la puerta, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Continuará………


	10. Zero Sin descanso

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor Moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 10 "Sin descanso"**

*****ZERO,POV*****

_El camino a la universidad, fue silencioso. Supongo que a ninguno de los dos le apetecía hablar. Me despedí de Darla con un simple" Hasta el almuerzo" y me escurrí perezoso a la clase de Microbiología. _

_Entré por la puerta, descubriendo que mi "adorable" compañera ya estaba en su asiento. Con el ceño fruncido pasaba las hojas de sus apuntes de un lado a otro intentando memorizar algunas palabras antes de que el señor Krogen entrara por la puerta y diera comienzo al examen. Yo suspiré mientras me acercaba. La verdad no estaba de ánimos para ser observado con odio aquella mañana._

─ _Buenos días ─ le dije por educación, pero como me suponía ella no respondió, solo se limitó a repetir las mismas palabras que intentaba memorizar mas alto, para que pareciera que no me había escuchado "Desde luego es increíble" Pensé. _

_Dejé la maleta sobre el suelo, y miré hacia el lago. El señor Krogen entró por la puerta con su aire somnoliento. Después de repartir los folios con las preguntas, se sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer el periódico .Todos completaban con afán sus exámenes, pero yo no me sentía con nada de ánimos. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y seguí dando vuelta a mis problemas. Fuera como fuera debía volver al museo, me gustara o no, debía obtener toda la información posible. Tal vez en la biblioteca encontraría algo. Pero a pesar de todo me era difícil aceptar, que después de marcharme, conmigo o sin mi habían conseguido sus objetivos. Me sentí triste y cobarde. ¿Y lo del hijo? ¿Seria verdad?..... Suspiré una vez mas, soltando el lápiz sobre el papel. Sentí como mi compañera levantaba la mirada hacia ami "ya estamos" Pensé, devolviéndole la mirada, pero en vez de ver una cara enojada, descubrí una de curiosidad. Se giró rápidamente y siguió escribiendo, mientras un rubor le sonrosaba las mejillas..._

*********

Aquello se puede decir que me llamó la atención, mas aún cuando segundos después se levantó rápidamente del asiento. Algo la perturbó y se vio obligada a sentarse reposando la cabeza sobre el pupitre. Su rostro se tornó increíblemente pálido y su mirada parecía que se perdía por momentos "¿Acaso no se encontraba bien?" Sus ojos se encontraron con la míos, y ahí fue cuando sucedió. La imagen apareció en mi mente tan nítida como si la estuviera viviendo.

"Me encontraba en algún lugar cercano a la universidad, que no logré reconocer. Ella se había agachado sobre una fuente para beber agua. Algo se movió entonces entre las maleza y una presencia amenazante me estremeció. Un objeto casi invisible_**)**_ salió disparado de entre las sombras y voló a increíble velocidad, incrustándose en su nuca, que asomaba tras su larga coleta carmesí__, la cual se había recogido a un lado para no mojársela con el agua de la pileta. Al parecer el agua no fue de su agrado por el extraño gesto que hizo, pero eso no fue lo que me preocupó_**). **_De repente entre la sombra de los árboles llegué a reconocer aquellos ojos verdosos del muchacho de frágil apariencia con el que había tenido aquella pequeña discusión, el día anterior."

La imagen se disipó para devolverme a mirar aquellos ojos melados que parecían delirar. Comprendí entonces con horror lo que le sucedía. Arranqué las hojas de su mano y las puse junto con las mías, mientras intentaba descubrir cualquier artefacto no identificado sobre su nuca, pero fue inútil ya que el cabello se la cubría. Aquello no me gustaba nada. Me apresuré a entregarle los exámenes al señor Krogen, que parecía impaciente por recolectarlos y salí con prisa por la puerta esperando encontrarme con aquel impostor que me había amenazado, si no dejaba marchar a mi compañera.

Caminé por los pasillos con impaciencia, buscándolo en cada esquina que doblaba, sin éxito. Paso un tiempo hasta que me cruzara con el Sr Krogen que se dirigía de vuelta a la sala de profesores con el grueso tocho de exámenes en una de sus manos, lo que significaba que la clase había llegado a su fin. Me acordé de mi compañera entonces "¡Idiota, ella es el objetivo y la dejas sola!" Corrí de vuelta a la clase, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Volví al pasillo nervioso, intentando agudizar mis sentidos para encontrarla con más facilidad, y fue cuando también lo presentí a él. Estaba cerca de ella, demasiado cerca.

Giré la mirada hacia un lado y la vi unos metros mas allá intentando sostenerse sobre la barandilla de una de las escaleras mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente y se tambaleaba. También lo vi a él subiendo con tranquilidad por la misma escalera, seguramente dispuesto a "ayudar a la pobre chica".Yo la llamé por su nombre al tiempo que corría hacia ella, no había tiempo para las formalidades. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que él ganara. Se giró hacia mí, confusamente como si mirara hacia la nada.

Justo en el momento que estaba apunto de dar un traspié y caer en los brazos de su depredador, conseguí agarrarla y tirar de ella hacia mí. Su cabeza cayó sobre mi pecho y sus miembros perdieron todo atisbo de firmeza desplomándose entre mis brazos. Yo la cargué con suavidad, preparándome para enfrentar a mi enemigo, que parecía realmente decepcionado. Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto, y me miró con odio, pero, no se detuvo, siguió subiendo peldaño a peldaño sin prisa aparente.

─ Respuesta incorrecta Me susurró sutilmente cuando pasó por mi lado, mientras seguía su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cargué a mi compañera fuera del edificio, hacia un lugar alejado de curiosos. La tendí sobre la hierba húmeda del jardín botánico y aparté el cabello de su nuca, para descubrir como un diminuto dardo yacía incrustado sobre su piel. Lo saqué con cuidado, observando analíticamente como el contenido del microscópico recipiente de cristal había sido liberado. Lo acerqué hacia mi nariz, y lo olfateé. Cómo me había imaginado, solo se trataba de algún tipo de sedante. Por supuesto, no había estado seguro de ello, podría haber sido también algún tipo de veneno. Sin embargo eso no tendría sentido, ya que él la quería viva_** .**_ Ya se podría encargar luego de acabar con la vida de su aperitivo de manera placentera.

Me metí el dardo en el bolsillo con rabia, comenzando a odiar de verdad aquel personaje y aquella situación que me desvalijaba de toda la paz que había planeado obtener a partir de que nos mudáramos a Alba Iulia.

Mi compañera comenzó a tiritar, a pesar de que las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus sienes, y su respiración se volvió dificultosa. Coloqué el torso de mi mano sobre su frente. Estaba ardiendo, lo que quería decir que aparte del sedante ella ya estaba enferma. No lo pensé dos veces, le aflojé el nudo de la corbata para facilitarle la respiración y me deshice de mi chaqueta envolviéndola con ella. La volví a cargar entre mis brazos y me dirigí al aparcamiento, para acomodarla cuidadosamente sobre el asiento trasero del auto.

Me encaminé directamente al centro de salud, pensando que la enfermería de la universidad tendría poco que hacer con ello al llegar. Cuando Caminaba hacia la puerta para adentrarme en el edificio, ella abrió levemente sus ojos y susurró algo inteligible.

─ ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan idiota como para tomar un examen con casi 40 de fiebre?─ fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza decirle, aun sabiendo que aquello no arreglaría las cosas, y que no era culpa suya, que un vampiro fanático se hubiera encaprichado de ella.

Pareció tomar algo de conciencia y miró al rededor mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la gran puerta acristalada del ambulatorio

─ ¿A donde me llevas?─ preguntó con la voz débil.

Pero yo no le contesté, con miedo a descargar más de mi ira sobre la pobre chica, así que me concentré en mirar sobre el tablón de información, a donde debía dirigirme. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, mientras sonreía tontamente. Yo me tensé "¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba?".

─ Eres increíble ─ resoplé, pensando que no se alegraría tanto si realmente supiera quien era su salvador: "el aristócrata engreído" recordé como me había llamado una vez.

No tardaron mucho en atendernos, y pronto ya le habían adquirido una habitación. Le colocaron un gotero a través del cual administraron varios medicamentos, y la dejaron reposar, informándome de que solo tenía fiebre debida a una intoxicación, por beber agua no potable.

Aun sin conocerla de mucho, podía presentir que solo a alguien tan idiota__como ella se le ocurriría beber en un sitio indebido. Por suerte no habían detectado lo del sedante y eso era un alivió porque no hubiera sabido como explicarlo.

─ ¿Es usted un familiar?─ Me preguntó la enfermera morocha que nos había atendido desde el principio, mientras arropaba a mi compañera.

─ No, solo soy un compañero de clase ─ me limité a decir.

─ No me lo digas…de Enxel, ¿Verdad?─ preguntó satisfecha de poder adivinarlo cuando vio que yo agitaba la cabeza a modo de afirmación ─ lo supe al ver vuestros uniformes, son tan lindos ─ sonrió mientra se llevaba las manos a su rostro ─ Yo quise estudiar allí pero nunca me aceptaron ─ terminó con cierta melancolía, como si el sueño de su vida hubiera sido frustrado.

─ Ya veo ─ le dije a secas, sin intentar seguir con aquella conversación ─ ¿Entonces que ocurrirá con ella?─ pregunté cambiando al tema que realmente tenía importancia.

─ Bueno...─ respondió un tanto contrariada por mi actitud ─ no necesita preocuparse por ella, puede volver a la universidad, despertará pronto, supongo. ¿Sabe de algún familiar que debamos avisar?─ me sonrió amablemente, aunque parecía que mas que interesada con hacer bien su trabajo, estaba interesada en entablar un conversación conmigo.

─ No ─ respondí a secas, intentando evitar por todos los medios que se me pegara.

─ Vaya, su teléfono no tiene batería ─ dijo ella tomándolo de la mesita de noche y agitándolo en su mano ─ supongo que debemos esperar a que se despierte, y ella misma podrá hacerlo. Seguramente sus padres agradecerán saberlo cuando vean que realmente no sucedió nada ─ volvió a sonreír coqueta, mientras dejaba el teléfono en un armario cercano. Se volvió a girar hacia a mí, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

─ ¡Elena! te necesitan en primeros auxilios ─ asomó una chica joven pecosa, de cabello rojizo.

Ella se giró hacia a mí antes de desparecer por la puerta ─ Es una pena ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego prosiguió ─ Deje descansar a la chica, y vuelva a la universidad, ya ha hecho todo lo que podría hacer.─ concluyó dejando la puerta entre abierta, en señal de que yo también debía salir de allí.

Yo me acerqué a la cama donde mi compañera reposaba, su rostro tenía algo más de color, y su respiración se había normalizado, así que supuse que la enfermera tenía razón. Me limité a girarme para marcharme, cuando sentí que ella se aferró de la manga de mi chaqueta y tiraba de la manga de mi chaqueta

─ No me dejes ─ dijo con voz somnolienta.

Yo me giré a mirarla, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. La imagen que vi, me trajo recuerdos lejanos.

Pude ver a Nerea postrada en su cama, solitaria. Tenia un resfriado común, solo que en aquella época no se disponía de los medicamentos que hoy en día para aliviar los síntomas. Su madre había salido a trabajar la tierra, como cada día, después de que su padre fuera brutalmente asesinado. Así que no había nadie que pudiese quedarse a cuidarla. Yo estuve con ella tanto tiempo como pude permitirme, teniendo en cuenta que nadie sabía de mi ausencia en el castillo. Cuando llegó la hora en la que debía marcharme, ella me suplicó que no la dejara, pero yo no podía quedarme. A pesar que me dolía, tuve que abandonarla agonizante y sola. Algo que no me pude perdonar nunca.

Volví a la realidad para ver como mi compañera seguía aferrada de la manga de mi chaqueta. Ella no era la misma persona, pero en cierto modo sentí que si me quedaba, podría redimirme de aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tiré para deshacerme de su agarré.

─ Solo cerraré la puerta ─ dije secamente, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Volví y me senté en una silla, y la volví a mirar, su expresión era mas tranquila. Le escribí un mensaje de texto a Darla, informándole de que me había marchado y que no sabía cuando iba a volver.

Pasó menos de una hora, cuando algo comenzó a preocuparla, a veces decía cosas sin sentido, otras hablaba de la universidad, pero había un nombre que se repetía continuamente "Seiya".No sabía quien era, pero parecía realmente hacer algún efecto en ella. De alguna manera sentí el impulso y me dirigí hacia el armario donde había visto como la enfermera había guardado su teléfono móvil. Ella había estado en lo cierto, ni gota de batería. Cogí el mío e intercambié tarjetas, pero al encenderlo recordé que yo no sabía el código PIN. Me acerqué a ella.

─ ¿Quieres llamar a Seiya? ─ le pregunte, sin esperar que realmente contestara.

─ Seiya...─ fue lo único que dijo.

Me bastó con aquello para suponer que quería decir "si".Le pregunté por el código del teléfono varias, veces sin creer que en su delirio fuera capaz de responder coherentemente, así que en un acto desesperado, intenté entrar en la mente de mi compañera y averiguar los números. Marqué algunos dígitos al azar sin éxito, lo intenté de nuevo pero no funcionó, estaba por darme por vencido, un intento más y sería bloqueado. Me concentré, y simplemente me dejé llevar, y entonces para mi sorpresa, el teléfono los aceptó como válidos. "vaya ramalada de suerte" pensé para mis adentros.

Al conectarse a la red, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Para mas ironía el nombre del remitente, era el tal "Seiya".Estuve a punto de descolgarlo, pero algo me detuvo.

Aquel nombre...Darla se había referido al muchacho de larga melena oscura y ojos azules con ese nombre. ¿Sería el mismo? Entonces recordé como había visto a mi compañera hablar con él, el día anterior en el cambio de clases.

El teléfono volvió a sonar por segunda vez y mi dedo inconscientemente pulsó la tecla roja. Volví la vista hacia mi compañera con sorpresa. ¿Sería tal vez su novio?

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no pude evitar meterme en el buzón de entrada de mensajes, para ver si descubría alguno, del susodicho. Y había muchos. Leí unos cuantos intentando descubrir que tipo de relación tenían, y creo que fue bastante claro que vivían juntos.

"Así que hasta esta cascarrabias tiene alguien que la soporte" pensé, irónicamente, casi molesto al saberlo. Eso debía aliviarme porque significaba que no andaba detrás de Darla con ningún propósito inapropiado, aunque la verdad es que aquello seguía sin convencerme, y el odio inexplicable hacia aquel muchacho no hacía más que crecer.

─ Seiya ─ volvió a repetir ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? No lo quería llamar, aunque no estuviera seguro de si era realmente el mismo chico, no quería arriesgarme a entablar una conversación con ese tipo, así que pensé que dejarle un mensaje sería suficiente. Intenté imaginar lo que la cascarrabias de mi compañera haría en esta situación, improvisé el texto y lo envié.

─ No te preocupes le envié un mensaje ─ le dije a mi compañera, mientras volvía a intercambiar las tarjetas de los teléfonos, y devolvía el suyo de donde lo había cogido.

Ella expiró y pareció relajarse. Las siguientes horas pasaron lentas y sin cambios. Seguía bajo el efecto del sedante, y cada dos horas una enfermera venia a revisar que todo estuviera bien. Yo simplemente salía de la estancia por la ventana, y me quedaba sobre el saliente que recorría el muro de ventana a ventana, esperando que hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer, para volver a entrar y ocupar el asiento cerca de su cama.

Eran pasadas las 6:00 de la tarde cuando una de las enfermeras hacía su ronda, que ella despertó al fin. Hablaron cortamente y luego la enfermera se marchó.

Yo me quedé allí observando a mi compañera desde el exterior de la ventana. Como era de esperar, hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la enfermera y se levantó dirigiéndose al armario, de donde cogió el móvil. Lo agitó con enfado, supongo que al darse cuenta que no tenía batería, y se acercó a la ventana, arrastrando el gotero consigo. Se asomó mirando al exterior, confusa. Estaba muy cerca de mí, pero yo utilice aquel peculiar poder que me permitía pasar desapercibido. No pareció notarme a pesar de que su brazo izquierdo casi rozaba mi chaqueta.

Entonces algo me estremeció. La presencia de aquel odioso creador de problemas se acercaba a la habitación de mi compañera. "¿Es que no se daba por vencido?" pensé amargamente.

Encaré a mi compañera cuyo semblante se quedó helado con mi aparición. Desprendí el suero del torso de su mano derecha y empujé el pie metálico hacia un lado agarrándola con el otro brazo y sacándola por la ventana. Parecía que iba a comenzar a gritar. Yo le tapé la boca con una mano, y la apreté contra mí, intentando tranquilizarla.

─ Shhh, no grites, todo está bien, todo esta bien, confía en mí ─

Ella dejó de revolverse. Su respiración seguía agitada y su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero noté como intentaba relajarse un poco. Me deslicé hacia un lado de la ventana sobre la pared cuando escuché que la puerta se abría, y miré desde una esquinita lo que sucedía en el interior, mientras sentía como mí compañera temblaba entre mis brazos.

Elena , la enfermera que nos había atendido por la mañana entró primero, y detrás de ella, aquel personaje que comenzaba a ser realmente molesto. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaron la estancia, como rapaz. Elena se quedó medio traspuesta al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía.

─ Em, hace solo unos minutos ella estaba aquí ─ dijo sin comprender nada ─ Lo siento señorito Lucian, pero parece que su novia se a marchado antes de que le dieran el alta ─ Se encogió de hombros, confusa, mientras se dirigía a la cama y levantaba las sabanas, como si ella fuera a aparecer por arte de magia bajo ellas.

La expresión de él, se tornó sombría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a la enfermera ─Bueno si ella no está me tendré que conformar contigo─dijo en un tono amable pero irónico.

─¿Disculpe?─contestó ella más confusa aún.

Tardó apenas unas milésimas de segundos. Se dirigió hacia ella deslizando una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca y con la otra en la parte baja de su espalda, la atrajo hacia él y clavó sus dientes en su cuello, tan deprisa que cuando me quise dar cuenta era demasiado tarde para intentar ayudarla.

Mi compañera dejó escapar un gemido que se escurrió entre los dedos de mi mano que aun cubrían su boca. Sus ojos se tornaron aterrorizados, por lo que me vi obligado a cubrirlos con la otra mano.

La enfermera cayó inerte sobre la cama, el se limpió la boca y pasó los dedos, por la herida de su cuello haciéndola desaparecer. Entonces miró hacia la ventana. ¿Habría escuchado a mi compañera?, se acercó con curiosidad.

Yo la apreté aún más contra mí, utilizando aquel peculiar poder, esperando que pasáramos ambos desapercibidos, y esperando que ella no hiciera algo estúpido que nos desvelara. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero me parecieron horas. Finalmente el se giró y se marchó por donde había venido.

Cuando presentí que el ya estaba lejos. Entre al interior de la habitación arrastrando a mi compañera conmigo. Parecía a punto de llorar. La solté un momento y me dirigí hacia el inerte cuerpo de la enfermera, buscando en sus bolsillos algo que me pudiera ayudar, y lo encontré. Una jeringuilla y un bote de sedante. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero me veía obligado. Ella había oído y visto mas de lo que era permitido para la raza humana. Llene la jeringuilla con el contenido trasparente del pequeño bote de cristal y me giré hacia mi compañera, que seguía temblorosa mientras la mirada horrorizada, no parecía querer desaparecer de su rostro. Dio dos pequeños e inestables pasos hacia atrás cuando vio la jeringuilla en mi mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No parecía poder hablar, seguramente debido al shock. Yo la agarre del brazo y tire de ella hacia mí inyectando el contenido en uno de sus brazos, sintiendo rabia.

─ Está bien ─ dije mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía la tensión y su cabeza caía hacia un lado. La dejé caer suavemente sobre la silla, y me dirigí hacia el altillo donde había visto a la enfermera de turno guardar sus ropas.

Metí todas sus pertenencias en una bolsa de plástico, y levanté a mi compañera de la silla, dirigiéndome hacia la ventana, para saltar desde el alfeizar que recorría el muro del quinto piso. Me aseguré antes de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verme, y luego me lancé al vació aterrizando firmemente sobre la acera de la calle que llevaba a los aparcamientos, donde se encontraba mi auto.

Conduje hacia su casa, esperando que su compañero no hubiera llegado aun, no me apetecía tener que entrar por la ventana del dormitorio o lidiar con más problemas. Pero, para mi alivio, al estacionar frente al edificio, vi que el aparcamiento estaba vacío y las luces apagadas, lo que lo hacia todo mas fácil.

Rebusqué en su bolso las llaves y la cargué sobre un hombro mientras agarraba la bolsa con sus pertenencias en la otra. Me tomo algún tiempo averiguar cual de las llaves del manojo era la correcta, y como "la tostada siempre cae por el lado de la mantequilla", fue la ultima de ellas.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y la esencia de aquel muchacho de cabello largo me abofeteó en la cara. Sin duda se trataba del mismo Seiya.

"El mundo es un pañuelo" pensé irónico mientras me adentraba en el recibidor y me deshacía de mi calzado. Miré a mi alrededor buscando el camino hacia su dormitorio en la penumbra, y avisté al fondo de la sala las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Subí por ellas con mi compañera al hombro, y me detuve en el rellano que se encontraba al final. Miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrarme con un solo dormitorio, pero lo cierto es que habían dos, y un cuarto de baño en el centro…lo que me recordó mucho a la casa en la que vivíamos Darla y yo.

"Entonces…si duermen en dormitorios separados quiere decir que no son… Curioso" pensé sin darle demasiada importancia. No sabia en que momento llegaría su compañero, así que debía darme prisa.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta desde la que se desprendía claramente su esencia y me adentré en él. La tendí sobre su cama, mientras acomodaba su uniforme sobre una silla cercana. La chaqueta se había ensuciado cuando la tendí sobre la hierba del jardín botánico, y la corbata no aparecía.

─¡Mierda!─fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza, mientras dejaba caer la chaqueta al suelo, y miraba a mi compañera.

Al final la idea de hacer que todo pareciera como si nada hubiera ocurrido, era más complicada de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Al observarla tendida sobre su cama, ataviada aún con el pijama del hospital me percaté de un pequeño detalle en el cual no había reparado antes.

─Mierda─ repetí. Sí, realmente no iba a resultar sencillo. Si ella se despertaba con un pijama de hospital, por mucho que le borrara la memoria sabría que algo no andaba bien.

Conté hasta tres despacio, y suspiré, intentando relajar la ira que comenzaba a carcomerme la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

"Tengo que encontrar su pijama. Sí, eso es lo que tengo que hacer," Me repetía intentando concentrarme y guardar la calma mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue mirar debajo de su almohada. Al levantarla ligeramente, encontré dos diminutas prendas de satín vurdeo

" ¿Qué diablos es esto?" Me pregunté mientras levantaba las prendas y las miraba, sintiéndome un tanto sorprendido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo."¿Es que duerme en ropa interior? ¿O esto es lo que denominan pijama en la época moderna?" Me pregunté recordando el largo camisón de seda negra que Darla solía llevar en casa, y comparándolo con las pequeñas prendas que tenia en la mano.

Fuera como fuera no era momento de hacer conjeturas. Me volví hacia mi compañera dispuesto a acabar con la faena lo mas pronto posible, cuando me detuve al pensar que haría ella si supiera lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y la imagen que me vino a la mente no me agrado mucho mas que el deber que tenía impuesto.

Dejé escapar el aire entre dientes, con impotencia y comencé a desabrochar los botones del pijama azulado. Despojarla de él no me costó mucho trabajo, el problema fue, encontrar la manera correcta de encasquetarle el dichoso"pijama ultima generación" que, por mas que le daba vueltas entre mis manos, no conseguía averiguar que era lo que iba hacia delante y que era lo que iba hacia detrás. Cuando gloriosamente conseguí armar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, me detuve a observarla. Sin duda aquello era aun mas insinuante que las mismas prendas interiores de las damas de mi época.

Me apresuré a cubrirla con el edredón, pensando que aquello de mirar sin ser visto no estaba bien. Me agaché sobre ella y pose mi mano sobre sus ojos cerrados.

─ Mañana cuando despiertes no recordarás nada de lo ocurrido, todo quedará en el olvido ─ De esa manera, la memoria de aquel desastroso día seria borrada, y ella y nosotros estaríamos a salvo.

Era un buen arma de defensa con el que todos los de mi especie habíamos sido dotados. Borrar la memoria de nuestras fallidas victimas o de los que hubieran observado lo prohibido resultaba ser de bastante utilidad en casos como este. Me dispuse a abandonar la habitación agachándome a recoger la chaqueta del suelo para dejarla en el cubo de la ropa sucia que tenia a la entrada de su cuarto, cuando avisté un pequeño conejo de peluche, que había rodado por el suelo al desprender el edredón de su cama. Lo tomé en mi mano y recordé como la noche anterior mientras hacia mi ronda, la vi dormir con el muñeco entre sus brazos. Me hizo sonreír, al pensar que alguien tan testaruda y violenta como ella todavía durmiera con peluches a pesar de la edad que tenia. Me acerque de vuelta hacia la cama y lo metí por de bajo del edredón. Ella no tardó mucho en abrazarse a el mientras restregaba su nariz sobre una de sus peludas orejas.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, y bajé por las escaleras. Aquella noche no necesitaba hacer rondas, ya me había dado cuenta que aquel extraño, no irrumpiría en su casa. Aquello seria demasiado "fácil", y pareciera ser que al tal Lucian le gustaban los retos. Me puse los zapatos en la entrada y salí por la puerta, sintiendo como me había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero lo cierto es que aquel día todavía no había terminado. Aun me quedaba ira visitar el museo. Entré en el auto y arranque el motor, centrándome en los siguientes pasos que debía tomar.

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a casa. Me sorprendí al ver que todas las luces de las ventanas estaban apagadas. Entré por la puerta, y todo era silencio. Me descalcé en la entrada, dejando las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor, y dejando la chaqueta en el perchero. Aquello era extraño. Hacia mucho que las clases habían terminado. Encendí la luz del la sala de estar mirando el reloj de pared. Eran las 7:10 de la tarde. No, normalmente Darla no salía a esa hora. Me dirigí a la ventana del salón, cuando vi algo que me sacó de mis casillas. Un coche aparcó frente a nuestro edificio. Reconocí al conductor como el tal "Seiya", y Darla se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Hablaron cortamente, cuanto el aliento se me cortó al ver como el acercaba su mano hacia su rostro, y la deslizaba por su cabello. Ella no tardo en salir del coche y tras despedirse salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

La incomprensible ira que me recorrió el cuerpo fue inmensa. Llegué en décimas de segundos a la puerta de entrada donde Darla apoyaba su espalda dejando escapar un suspiro.__Me acerqué a ella amarrándola de la muñeca y tirando de ella violentamente.

─ ¿Qué diablos hacías con él? ─ pregunté con la ira, que incomprensiblemente me cegaba en aquel momento. Ella pareció sorprendida con la reacción, pero no tardó mucho en fruncir el entrecejo, y gritarme de vuelta.

─ ¿Y tú donde diablos te habías metido? ─ me gritó con un tono casi tan molesto como el mío mientras se deshacía de mi agarre.

─ No me has respondido a mi pregunta ─ le dije implacable.

─ Tú tampoco, y también quiero explicaciones, sobre todo ese vampiro de ojos verdosos. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con que "tu compañero ha elegido el camino equivocado" ¿eh? ¿Porque vino a buscarme a clase amenazándome casi de muerte? Zero, ¿qué me estas escondiendo? Tú eres el menos indicado para pedirme explicaciones.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes Seiya (Sailor Moon) y Zero (Vampire Knight), son propiedad de Naoko y Matsuri Hino respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 11 ""**

*****DARLA, POV*****

Con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta, dejé escapar un suspiro mientras alzaba la vista al frente para encontrarme con la mirada llena de ira de Zero quien no tardó en agarrarme de la muñeca, separándome de la puerta de un tirón.

– ¿Qué diablos hacías con él? –Me preguntó con el rostro descompuesto.

Lo miré sorprendida viendo como se había materializado de la nada frente a mí. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo cuando sentí como mi entrecejo se fruncía de la misma manera que el suyo.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –Grité con un tono casi tan molesto como el de él mientras me deshacía de su agarre bruscamente."¡¿Qué diablos?Desaparece sin más, me deja tirada, hace lo que le da la gana, y encima ¿Me está pidiendo explicaciones?"

–No has respondido a mi pregunta –me dijo sin cambiar el tono.

"Y aun tiene fuerzas de continuar" –Tú tampoco –contesté implacable –y también quiero explicaciones, sobre todo ese vampiro de ojos verdosos. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con que "tu compañero ha elegido el camino equivocado" eh? ¿Por qué vino a buscarme a clase amenazándome casi de muerte? Zero, ¿qué me estas escondiendo? Tú eres el menos indicado para pedirme explicaciones. Primero me dejas tirada sin decirme a donde ni como ni nada. Solo un maldito mensaje en el móvil que luego desconectas, te llevas el auto, y un personaje que no conozco de nada viene a amenazarme por algo de lo que ni siquiera creo formar parte. Así que mi amable compañero de clases decide acercarme a casa por hacerme el favor y entonces tú apareces de la nada y encima te enojas. La verdad Zero… últimamente no te entiendo.

Su expresión se relajó un tanto, no sabría decir si seguía enojado, sorprendido o preocupado, pero sus ojos me observaron con gravedad – ¿Lucian te fue a buscar? –preguntó bajando el tono, mientras sus puños se entrecerraban.

–Ah, ¿Así que se llama Lucian? –Pregunté irónica –Entonces es cierto que le conoces...

El giro dándome la espalda –Sí, aunque aun no estoy seguro de qué...yo… –comenzó a decir pensativo y con un tono indeciso mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida –Será mejor que te lo cuente todo, pero no aquí, lo haré de camino al museo –termino decidido mientras posaba su mano sobre el manillar de la puerta.

–¿Como? –Pregunté confusa – ¿al museo, a estas horas?

El manillar bajó y su mano se detuvo –Yo…. –suspiró –lo siento…–dijo al fin con dificultad –No debí dejarte sola… me alegro de que estés bien –terminó mientras abría la puerta y salía deprisa, como si lo que me acabara de decir hubiera sido algo inmencionable. Me sorprendió. Él no era la típica persona dada a pedir disculpas. Alguien que no lo conociera pensaría que era una persona fría y arrogante, pero yo sabía bien quien era, sabía que esa carcaza de acero solo era una máscara con la que protegerse.

Me encasqueté los zapatos rápidamente saliendo tras él.

– ¡Espera! – No sabía si debía seguir molesta con él, pero seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando – ¿Vas en serio?

Él se giro y me tomó con firmeza por la muñeca tirando de mí

– ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! –dijo llevándome casi arrastras por las escaleras que daban al jardín frontal.

–Esta bien, esta bien, –dije al fin dándome por vencida –Entiendo, vamos al museo, pero…. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de soltarme?, ya se caminar yo sola.

–Como quieras –dijo mientras abría la mano con la que me aprisionaba y se encaminaba con paso acelerado al bosque.

Agité la cabeza, resoplando – ¡Me vas a tener que explicar mas de una cosa de camino! –le grité mientras veía como se perdía entre la maleza antes de lanzarme tras él.

Corrimos a través del bosque, solo se escuchaba el sonido del manto de hojarasca anaranjada que cubría el suelo crepitar bajo nuestros pies, mientras que la luz de la luna llena se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles semidesnudos. La brisa era fría y olía a tierra húmeda.

Zero corría unos metros más adelante. Yo intenté alcanzarlo, pero me fue imposible y él no parecía tener intención alguna de aminorar la marcha, así que me resigné a seguirlo en la distancia hasta que llegamos.

La gran edificación de piedra apareció entre la maleza recortándose sobre el cielo de la noche clara. La luna brillaba alta en un cielo despejado de nubes. Su luz, lo bañaba todo a nuestro alrededor de un mágico tono azulado. Cerca de la colina donde estaba situado el Castillo, el río Muren rugía como de costumbre, pero sus aguas se veían afectadas también por el alumbrado y destellaban como miles de diamantes plateados.

Zero se detuvo detrás de uno de los árboles cercano a la puerta principal. Estaba por alcanzarle cuando él se giró hacia mí , haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera y se volvió hacia la edificación dispuesto a continuar con su camino. Tiré de su camisa.

–No pienso dar un paso más hasta que no me expliques lo que está pasando –dije seriamente harta de que siguiera evadiéndome.

Él se llevó el dedo índice hacia los labios, indicándome que me callara y señaló hacia la puerta. Un robusto guarda se encontraba de pie cerca de la puerta, escondido entre las sombras. Pero por suerte no pareció haberme escuchado. Zero me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí de nuevo hacia el bosque hasta que estuvimos los suficientemente lejos como para que el guarda no se percatara de nuestra presencia. Entonces se detuvo y tomó mi cara entre sus manos mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Confías en mí? –fue lo único que me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza entendiendo que no era el momento ni el lugar para aquel tipo de conversación. –Te prometo que antes de que termine esta noche te lo habré contado todo pero ahora necesitamos entrar ahí –Dijo señalando al Castillo y comenzando a caminar de nuevo –Vamos, se de otro lugar por donde entrar. –Yo asentí y lo seguí resignándome a esperar otra vez.

Rodeamos el castillo desde el bosque hasta llegar a un enorme laberinto de setos que se encontraba en la parte trasera del jardín. Zero se adentró en él con paso seguro y yo lo seguí de cerca, mirando con curiosidad las numerosas estatuas de mármol de mujeres semidesnudas que adornaban alguna de las esquinas de las largas paredes de seto. No tardamos mucho en llegar a su centro. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido Zero parecía conocer las calles del laberinto como la palma de su mano.

Llegamos a una especie de plazoleta circular. Su suelo estaba adornado con mosáicos hechos de piedras redondeadas de diferentes tonalidades de marrón, había cuatro bancos de hierro forniturados y entre cada banco se erguían grandes macetas de piedra rectangulares donde crecían rosales que rodeaban una fuente de piedra sin agua en su centro.

Zero se detuvo mirando los dibujos del mosaico atentamente, hasta que se dirigió a un punto concreto donde se agachó y empujó hacia bajo en cierto orden un número de piedras que se hundieron con facilidad en la tierra. No transcurrió demasiado cuando una de las macetas de piedra comenzó a girar sobre si misma con un sonido hueco dejando al descubierto un oscuro rectángulo en el suelo. Yo quedé impresionada al observar el agujero.

– ¿Un pasadizo secreto? ¡Wow!–exclamé sorprendida. –Nunca hubiera imaginado que vería tal cosa fuera de las novelas fantásticas y las películas.

Zero me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción –Muchos castillos los tienen. Este tipo de salidas son para casos de emergencia, aunque yo tenía salidas de emergencia a diario –me guiño un ojo travieso –Vamos, la puerta no tardará en cerrarse. –dijo mientras se adentraba saltando al interior. Yo corrí hasta allí y lo imité. Pocos segundos después vi como la puerta se cerraba sobre nuestras cabezas. Un pasillo estrecho y angosto se abría ante nosotros. Olía intensamente a humedad y estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. El pasillo era tan estrecho que dos personas no podían caminar una al lado de la otra, y el techo era tan bajo que teníamos que caminar agachados todo el rato lo que hacía que avanzáramos despacio.

–No parece que sea un camino muy transitado este –comenté intentando despegarme las telarañas que se me iban pegando a la ropa, con disgusto.

–Parece ser que el museo no utiliza este camino como ruta turística –dijo irónico –o tal vez en el mejor de los casos no saben de su existencia. Esto tomará un rato así que… ¿Por donde quieres que empiece? ¿Fecha de nacimiento? –dijo con un deje de burla.

Pensé un momento antes de realizar mi pregunta mientras caminaba pegada a sus talones –Creo que mejor me podrías contar, sobre la misión secreta que te ha tomado el día completo de hoy.

No podía verle la cara, pero pude sentir como se tensaba. Hizo una pequeña pausa y entonces comenzó a hablar,

– ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que uno de los nuestros había visitado nuestra Universidad e intentado llevarse a una chica?

Yo asentí

–Bien hay algo que no te quise contar, no al menos hasta que viera las cosas claras.

–Bueno ¿Que fue? –pregunté con impaciencia de que empezara a desembuchar.

–Lo cierto es que el susodicho me amenazó. Sugirió que dejara marchar a la chica si no quería que tú y yo nos metiéramos en problemas. Por lo que se ve, como dijo él con palabras textuales es que tu también "le habías aguado el almuerzo" en una ocasión.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunté yo confundida

–El susodicho es Lucian, el mismo que te fue a buscar a la Universidad y la chica es la misma que salvaste cuando estaba a punto de caerse del árbol que había trepado para rescatar a su gata y, supongo que esa fue también la ocasión.

Me quedé sin palabras por la sorpresa. Sin nada que añadir espere a que Zero retomara la conversación.

–Lo cierto es que como podrás comprender, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. Hoy mismo sedó a mi compañera para llevársela a donde quiera que fuera, pero yo lo descubrí antes de que cayera en su trampa, e interferí en sus planes. Creo que ese es el motivo por el que Lucian te dijo que yo había elegido el camino equivocado.

El caso es que la llevé al hospital. Pensaba volver a la Universidad una vez me dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro y que ya había hecho todo lo que podía por ayudarla, pero ahora me alegro de haberme quedado allí.

Justo cuando ella despertó, él había llegado al hospital poniendo la escusa de que era su novio y venía a recogerla. Por suerte pude sacarla por la ventana antes de que él entrara en la estancia. Fue tanta su frustración al no encontrarla que la descargó con la enfermera que amablemente se había ofrecido a acompañarle a la habitación y la asesinó.

Lo peor es que mi compañera pudo verlo todo así que me vi obligado a sedarla de nuevo. La he llevado a su casa y acostado en su cama. Por supuesto he borrado la memoria, pero lo cierto es que no se que puede salir de todo esto. –Terminó él quedándose callado con preocupación.

Yo por mi parte entré en estado de shock, no sabía qué decir en esos momentos, así que caminé en silencio tras él mientras intentaba digerir la información.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el único sonido que se escuchó en aquel pequeño pasadizo era el eco de nuestros pasos.

– ¿Crees que está a salvo en su casa? la chica, me refiero –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir al fin.

–El no la irá a buscar. Entrar en su casa es demasiado fácil. Esta chica se ha convertido en un reto y si no hay obstáculos de por medio, la recompensa no será tan digna de disfrute. –Contestó a mi pregunta con un tono amargo y lleno de preocupación.

–Arrg! creo que odio a ese psicópata –dije yo indignada –Quien nos mandaría a meternos en esto, y yo pensando que teníamos problemas en Berlín. Creo que los problemas en Berlín son minúsculos comparado a lo que se nos avecinan aquí –Continúe, sintiendo que la adrenalina se me subía a la cabeza. Zero se giró hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

– ¿Y que sugieres que debería haber hecho? ¿Eh? –dijo enojado como si mis comentarios lo hubieran golpeado, acusándolo.

–Lo siento, no quise decir que no hicieras lo correcto es solo que esta situación me da muy mala espina. Uno de los nuestros, siendo nuestro enemigo, significa todos ellos como enemigo. Un asesinato, y una humana que ve todo el panorama. Realmente suena mal –dije yo con un tono mas calmado intentando explicarle, y preocupándome aun mas al verlo tan agitado. El se giró de Nuevo y siguió caminando sin decir nada al respecto.

– ¿Qué es lo que se supone que venimos a buscar aquí? –intenté cambiar la conversación para paliar el ambiente tenso, pero no pareció ser la pregunta mas adecuada.

–Asuntos pendientes del pasado –Contestó secamente.

Yo no dije mas nada, estaba claro que no estaba el horno para bollos. Caminamos un poco más hasta encontrarnos con un muro de piedra. Zero buscó por la pared hasta encontrar una manivela que giró, al instante el muro de piedra se deslizó hacia un lado como una puerta corrediza, y una luz tenue asomó por la abertura. Zero tomó aire antes de traspasar el umbral, yo no entendí el porqué hasta que no crucé y vi que nos encontrábamos en la cripta del Castillo. Era una estancia amplia, con techo abovedado, las cristaleras de los tragaluces dejaban traspasar la luz de la luna que alumbraban las blancas tumbas. Personas de mármol que parecían dormir plácidamente sobre mesas de piedras con las manos sobre el pecho.

Las tumbas de los ante pasados de Zero. El se acercó a una de ellas que estaba situada en el centro, en ella había un hombre y una mujer de entrada edad. Él llevaba una armadura y entre sus manos una gran espada, y ella llevaba un vestido largo con ornamentos. Por el gesto del rostro de Zero comprendí que se trataba de sus padres. Él se acercó lentamente al lado de la mujer, posó su mano sobre la frente de esta y besó su fría mejilla de mármol.

–Hola madre –susurró suavemente en su lengua antigua materna. Mientras se arrodillaba cerca de ella su rostro se frunció dolorido y posó su frente sobre la esquina de la mesa quedándose allí por unos segundos, susurrando tan bajo que no podía entender lo que decía. Era como si orara. Sentí un nudo en mi pecho y ganas de llorar las lágrimas que Zero no quería malgastar, pero me contuve e intenté dejar que se despidiera de ellos oficialmente como no había podido hacerlo en su momento. Entonces se levantó y posó su mano sobre las del hombre pero no dijo nada se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de apartarse de la tumba.

Sus ojos chispearon con rabia, cuando comenzó a mirar al rededor y sus ojos se posaron en otra de las tumbas. Esta era la de una hermosa dama de cabello largo, ataviada con un hermoso vestido, que reconocí como la dama del cuadro que sujetaba al niño. Zero se acercó a ella.

–Maldita seas –dijo con odio mientras golpeaba la tumba con furor. Entonces ocurrió algo inexplicable, una luz envolvió la tumba por unos momentos y una de las losas de mármol situada en la base se desprendió descubriendo un pequeño compartimento con algo en su interior, y en ese mismo instante la luz se desvaneció.

Zeró quedó tan sorprendido como yo, que me acerqué rápidamente hacia él.

– ¿Que diablos ha sido eso? –Pregunté confusa, a lo que el respondió.

–Parece que la bruja dejó un conjuro como regalito –dijo con lengua de serpiente mientras se agachaba y sacaba del compartimento un libro que tenia una nota sobre la tapa. La hoja se veía amarillenta y desgastada por la inclemencia de los años, que parecían haber sido muchos.

Zero tomó la nota abriéndola y comenzó a leerla en voz alta, adivinando mí impaciencia por saber lo que había escrito en ella.

"Si estás leyendo esto, significa que has vuelto como supuse que harías…–se quedó callado un momento, como si se sorprendiera que la nota estuviera dirigida a él aunque no hubiera nombre escrito en el papel. –en este libro encontrarás la historia completa de mi vida y la de tu hijo con el fin de que algún día puedas perdonarme por el daño causado. Si no lo haces lo comprenderé" –hizo una pausa antes de susurrar con un tono amargo la ultima frase de la carta.

"siempre tuya Sherezade"

Zeró arrugo la nota cerrando su puño mientras su mirada horrorizada se perdía en la nada –Entonces… es cierto….

Yo me acerqué a él y acaricié su espalda intentando buscar alguna palabra alentadora que decirle, pero lo cierto es que mi mente se encontraba en blanco. Entonces Zeró giró su cabeza bruscamente y tirando de mí, me arrastró con él tras una de las tumbas, casí al mismo tiempo que presentí que había alguien mas en la cripta. Nos quedamos agachados .

Una pequeña risita maliciosa hizo un pequeño eco en la sala, y la silueta de uno de los nuestros se vislumbró en la penumbra. Eco de pasos, una puerta chirrió abriendose, más pasos, y el sólido ruido de una puerta metálica quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Zero se incorporó mirando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido –Esto no me gusta nada. Creo que nuestra visita aquí termina por hoy.

Yo me incorporé también. Por una vez estábamos de acuerdo. Todo aquello parecía formar parte de un mal sueño. Estaba tan confundida que no tenía palabras que gastar, así que no dije nada. Zero tampoco parecía tener nada que añadir.

Comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta y yo lo seguí. La puerta estaba bloqueada. Entonces la alarma del museo se activó y poco después el sonido de pasos se acercaba a la puerta por donde la misteriosa figura había desaparecido. Zero me miró tenso y señaló hacia los tragaluces. No había demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Comenzamos a trepar por las paredes ornamentadas con rapidez, la puerta se abrió, y más de dos hombres robustos entraron a la estancia alumbrando con sus linternas cada rincón de la cripta. Habíamos llegado a las cristaleras, Zero rompió uno de los cristales que saltó por los aires, y la luz de una de las linternas nos alumbró, pero no me giré a mirar como tampoco lo hizo Zero que saltó al exterior con avidez, como lo hice yo seguidamente. Desde el tejado podía verse movimiento a las afueras del Castillo, Zero no se lo pensó mucho y saltó del tejado, y así también lo hice yo. Caí sobre un charco de lodo que salpicó sobre mis ropas, y corrimos hacia el bosque rápidamente. No paramos hasta que traspasamos el umbral de nuestra casa.

Allí nos quedamos sentados en el recibidor por unos momentos, ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –fue lo único que acerté a decir.

Él me miró de la misma manera y negó con la cabeza –No lo se, pero empiezo a pensar que todo lleva a un mismo punto. La chica, Lucián, mi pasado. Cuando me marché de aquí, las aguas estaban revueltas, y parece ser que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, voy a tener que enfrentarme con lo que un día dejé atrás. –suspiró bajando la cabeza y mirando el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarte todo lo que sé –me dijo mirándome con un aire de tristeza.

Yo asentí –Pero antes necesito una ducha –dije mientras levantaba mis brazos y miraba mi uniforme lleno de lodo, telarañas, polvo y a saber que más.

El sonrió entonces, aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos –Creo que es buena idea. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

Yo sonreí a su vez –Pues tú no te has mirado al espejo, parece como si te hubieras revolcado en una pocilga –reí al ver su cabello enmarañado lleno de telarañas y la cara manchada, así como su ropa.

Él rió a su vez, olvidando el mal trago y tomándoselo con humor. Creo que entendimos que lo hecho, hecho estaba, y que lo que tuviera que venir, vendría quisiéramos o no.

Una vez limpios nos sentamos cerca de una ventana, y me contó todo sobre su pasado. Algunas historias me hicieron reír, como otras me hicieron llorar, pero sentí que al fin Zero se abría a mí, y todas mis dudas desaparecieron. Amanecimos entre historias y anécdotas hasta la hora que debíamos prepararnos para ir a la Universidad, que fue cuando me dí cuenta que no tenía uniforme con el que acudir ya que el mío estaba completamente manchado, y que había olvidado ir a recoger el de repuesto, que no me lo habían dado en su tiempo, debido a que no encontraban mi talla.

Resoplé y me dirigí al armario. Aquel día no podía faltar, no le iba dar el gusto a la Señorita Ruxandra de crucificarme viva. Me pondría lo que fuera y asistiría al menos a su examen. Elegí un vestido negro, simple que se entallaba en la cintura, y la falda de vuelo con encajes que en su final me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

Zero me miró extrañando cuando me lo encontré en el recibidor, con su impecable uniforme de repuesto que yo no tenía.

–Ni me preguntes –le dije yo sin querer explicarle que era toda mi culpa que no tuviera otro uniforme. El se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta. Yo salí tras él sin darme cuenta que se me olvidaba llevarme la bufanda o un chaquetón con el que "abrigarme en condiciones" solo llevaba un pequeño bolero de lana negra que cubría mis hombros y los brazos.

Zero se despidió de mí como solía y yo me dirigí al ascensor, preparándome para mi examen, el ascensor paró en el siguiente piso y para mi sorpresa, Seiya apareció en la puerta con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

– ¿Subes o bajas? –le pregunté al ver que seguía sin moverse del sitio.

–Subo –me dijo con el mismo aire confuso, mientras noté como me miraba de una forma extraña, y entraba al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron tras él.

– ¿Preparado para el examen de la rubia peleona? –le sonreí algo nerviosa intentando arrancarle una de sus sonrisas, pero aquello no pareció funcionar. Él seguía mirándome con aquel aire sombrío. – ¿Va algo mal? No pareces el mismo de siempre –pregunté extrañada por su comportamiento.

–Podría decir lo mismo de ti –dijo evadiendo mi pregunta. Yo lo miré confundida –No estás usando uniforme ni bufanda. –añadió él como si quisiera con ello arreglar el doble sentido de aquel comentario que no entendí.

–Ah... es que... no encontré la que llevaba ayer. Es mi favorita. –balbuceé lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, sin querer entrar en detalles de porqué no llevaba mi uniforme.

Entonces miró mi cuello y sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de su bufanda de lana, la envolvió rápidamente sobre mi cuello. Algo subió por mi estómago, lo miré confusa con el extraño sentimiento que me invadía. Mis ojos no se podían apartar de los suyos, cuando el tomó mi barbilla y recorriendo los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, sus labios cálidos se posaron sobre los míos con dulzura. El hormigueo que me recorrió fue mas fuerte que mi deseo por su sangre, entonces se apartó de mí, antes de que el ascensor se detuviera y la puerta se abriera.

–Parece que llegamos –me dijo sonriendo tristemente antes de desparecer.

Yo me quedé inmóvil, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, mis manos se dirigieron por inercia hacia mis labios Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que el Señor Charlson había entrado al ascensor.

–Jugando a un juego peligroso –dijo mirando como la puerta se cerraba, dejando caer que era demasiado obvio lo que había ocurrido antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

Yo me giré sorprendida al percatarme de su presencia y bajé mi mano. –No se de lo que me hablas –dije con un tono de disgusto, mientras me sentía incomoda con su presencia en el pequeño espacio.

El pulso un botón que hizo que el ascensor se detuviera y me miró serio.

Yo me tensé, recordando lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez que me había quedado a solas con él – ¿Qué diablos haces? –le pregunté enojada.

–No ¿Qué diablos haces tú? –su mirada me fulminó, no parecía para nada estar bromeando –Si aprecias a ese chico, te recomiendo que te alejes de él antes de que lamentes haberle arruinado la vida –su voz sonó imperativa, y llena de preocupación, y en cierta manera me enojo más el saber que él tenía razón.

–No creo que ese sea asunto tuyo –grité enojada, pero al encontrarme con su mirada que por una vez parecía ser franca, mi voz se quedó en un hilo –de todas maneras…–hice una pausa, baje la cabeza mirándome los zapatos –ya lo se…–dije tristemente.

–No solo me referí a él…–su voz sonaba más calmada – ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? –Yo levanté la mirada tensa sin saber qué contestar –em es que tuve un pequeño problema con la lavadora…y…

El pulsó el botón del piso de la lavandería mientras decía – ¿No crees que después de lo ocurrido ayer puede ser sospechoso que no lleves tu uniforme? –dijo mirando al frente.

Yo me quedé de piedra, el me miró por el rabillo del ojo y añadió – ¿Es que no lees el periódico? dos estudiantes de Enxel irrumpieron ayer por la noche en la cripta del museo…–comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿A si?...–dije yo intentando parecer sorprendida, pero a la vez sintiéndome aliviada, había empezado a sospechar, que el hubiera tenido algo que ver con lo de la noche anterior. –No, no sabía nada…–mentí, yo.

–Vamos a buscarte un uniforme, –dijo mientras salía al oscuro pasillo del sótano.

–Pero la lavandería esta cerrada a estas horas…–repliqué yo dudando en salir o no del ascensor. Él me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mí con una fuerza que no pareció ser la de un simple humano, sacándome a rastras del ascensor mientras me enseñaba unas llaves. Yo me deshice de su agarre bruscamente

–No me toques –dije seriamente tomándome la muñeca con la otra mano.

–Como quieras –dijo él mientras se giraba y continuaba caminando por el pasillo. Finalmente lo seguí, talvez fuera buena idea conseguir el uniforme.

Llegamos a una puerta metálica al final del pasillo que Charlson abrió, pulsó los interruptores de la luz, y me cedió el paso.

Yo pasé al interior rápidamente, sin siquiera agradecer el detalle caballeroso. No era una habitación demasiado grande, las lámparas fosforescentes, alumbraban las estanterías que inundaban las paredes. Percheros y más percheros con uniformes se disponían en el centro de la estancia y en una esquina había una mesa con una máquina de coser y sus abalorios. Él comenzó a rebuscar entre los percheros hasta sacar una de sus perchas con un uniforme de chica

–Este parece ser de tu talla – Su mirada franca había desaparecido para volver a convertirse en el galán de diario.

Yo le arrebaté el uniforme de las manos, molesta por el doble sentido de su frase, pero me enojó aun mas ver que era la talla correcta.

–No pienso cambiarme hasta que salgas por la puerta –Dije enojada viendo como se había apoyado sobre la mesa y me miraba.

El sonrió irónico y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –que pena –dijo suspirando.

Me apresuré a desvestirme. Estaba segura que llegaría tarde al examen. Me deshice de la bufanda y del bolero, bajé la cremallera del vestido que en mitad de la espalda se enganchó con algo de cabello atascándose, intenté e intenté pero no había manera y no quería romper el vestido. Era demasiado valioso. Charlson apareció por la puerta.

–He dicho que salgas –dije enojada, mientras seguía intentando desatascar la cremallera.

–Entiendo lo que dices –dijo el divertido –pero dentro de exactamente dos minutos habré sobrepasado mi hora de llegar tarde a la clase –dijo mientras se detenía frente a mí. Entonces me miró serio –Se que fuisteis tú y tu compañero –mis manos cayeron a los lados y lo miré quedándome sin palabras.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –fue lo único que pude decir, ya sabía bien que no serviría de nada mentirle.

–No me interesa lo que ustedes dos estuvieran haciendo allí –me dijo evadiendo mi pregunta mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y sus manos jugaron con la cremallera que con poco esfuerzo consiguió desatascar , yo estaba a punto de empujarle –Si te quedas quieta prometo guardar silencio –dijo él entonces mirándome a los ojos de cerca. Sentí una rabia inmensa, pero lo cierto es que él ganaba – Terminó de bajar la cremallera, y el vestido cayó a mis pies, yo cubrí con mis brazos rápidamente mis pechos por inercia a pesar de que el no apartó su mirada de la mía en ningún momento. El acercó su rostro un poco más , sus ojos melados me miraban con deseo. Sus labios se entreabrieron y pude sentir su aliento sobre los míos –Te veré luego dijo él mientras tomaba un mechón de mi pelo y lo deslizaba suavemente entre sus dedos, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse – Apaga las luces cuando salgas y devuelve las llaves a mi despacho –dijo desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Yo tomé aire y me dejé caer sobre la mesa. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y no era precisamente de miedo, ¿porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba traicionando mis pensamientos?, había pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Me puse el uniforme mientras intentaba poner mi cabeza en orden, tomé mis prendas y las doblé sobre el brazo. Apagué las luces y cogí las llaves. Me dirigí al ascensor con un único propósito: salir de la universidad, y perderme en algún lugar solitario con mis pensamientos, que en aquel momento era una enorme maraña caótica.

Me acerqué al despacho del señor Charlson y deslicé las llaves al buzón, de la puerta. Si a lo que él se refería con "nos vemos luego" iba ligado a esas llaves, era la mejor manera de hacer que no hubiera una nueva ocasión de acercarme a el. Por otro lado, sentía curiosidad en saber como había descubierto lo del museo, pero era mejor olvidarlo, él había prometido guardar silencio, aunque no sabía hasta que punto podía confiar en él, ya que sus actos eran una mezcla de bondad y malicia intencionadas. Salí del edificio, y le escribí un mensaje a Zero diciéndole que me iba a casa.

Me pasé la mañana tirada sobre la cama, dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, sin llegar a una conclusión clara. Eran cerca de las 4:00 cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre la bufanda que Seiya me había dejado. Me levanté con decisión, tomándola en mis manos. Dentro de todo aquel caos había algo que si tenía claro. Aquello que fuera que estuviera pasando entre los dos no podía ser. Era jueves y recordé que ese mismo día de la semana siempre lo había visto jugar al baloncesto en el pabellón deportivo después de las clases.

Salí de la casa con un único pensamiento: devolverle la bufanda y despedirme de él. Llegué a la puerta del pabellón y me asomé, y como esperaba allí estaba él sin camiseta mientras practicaba canastas. No se lo que me impidió entrar, pero lo cierto es que por inercia me dí la vuelta y comencé a caminar alejándome de allí, Comenzó a llover con fuerza, y yo me detuve mirando a cielo gris. "Tienes que hacerlo" me dije a mi misma al tiempo que sentía la lluvia caer sobre mi cara. Giré sobre mis talones y volví decidida. Sin pensarlo demasiado me adentré en el pabellón. Él se giró y cuando me vio me miró sorprendido.

–Hola –dije yo al fin un poco indecisa, la situación era más que incómoda después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana, y las mariposas que corrían por mi estómago no ayudaban. –Vine a devolverte la bufanda –dije yo alzándola con la mano dándome cuenta que estaba empapada –lo siento creo que se ha mojado un poco –seguía hablando yo sin parar con nerviosismo y sonriendo tontamente con mis ojos tristes.

El se acercó y se paró frente a mí sin decir nada. Tan solo me miraba como si estuviera feliz de mi presencia, –Estas empapada –fue lo único que acertó a decir, mientras tomaba una toalla de un banco cercano. Se acercó a mí y la envolvió en mi pelo mientras deslizaba sus manos tomándome la cara. Yo lo miré, de nuevo aquella sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, una sensación de paz, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sus ojos me miraron con dulzura. Ahora no era mi cuerpo sino mi corazón el que traicionaba a mi mente. Intenté convencerme de lo que había venido hacer, pero fue inútil. Sentí como mis manos tomaron vida propia y rodearon su cuello. Él se agachó y me besó nuevamente. Sus labios se abrieron esta vez y yo me dejé llevar, sintiendo como flotaba en el aire. El tiempo paró. En ese momento lo único que existía para mi eran sus manos, sus labios y su lengua. pero ese sentimiento de paz y ese hormigueo fue devorado poco a poco por una sed que comenzó a quemar en mi garganta. La sed que me recordaba lo que yo era, y que no pertenecía a su mundo. Me aparté y lo empujé.

Intenté relajarme antes de comenzar a decirle –Esto no puede ser –dije mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire. Él miró confuso, pero luego su expresión tornó a enfado.

–Ah, ya se, tu ya tienes al degenerado ese que llamas novio¿no es así? o ¿es el señor Charlson? –dijo con un tono irónico, dejándome de piedra –Es eso ¿No? Te gusta jugar un poco con todos antes de volver con el hombre que ni siquiera te hace feliz –terminó enojado. No parecía él, sus palabras dolían como puñales.

–Te equivocas –le dije yo enojada –Si quieres saber la verdad, aquí tienes la verdad, Zero es una persona muy allegada a mí, cuyo termino no puedo utilizar porque no lo comprenderías, pero aunque no lo creas, él no es mi novio, solo fingimos serlo por algo que tampoco te puedo contar, por lo tanto si he sido obligada por el señor charlson a hacer algo contra mi voluntad, tampoco creo ser culpable de nada. Y tú….–me quedé callada un momento (quizás estaba hablando de más, diciéndole cosas que no debería, pero no podía solo dejar que creyera que todo era una gran mentira) –yo…solo estropearía tu vida, –dije tristemente bajando la cabeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. Me dí la vuelta y salí corriendo de allí encontrándome con Zero que me esperaba apoyado al lado de la puerta.

Continuará


End file.
